Blood Test Required
by FallingoverFeelz
Summary: The other Alpha CEO's are getting on Derek's back and he has no clue what to do to appease them. Luckily Peter has a solution- a solution which inevitably draws in college student Stiles Stilinski.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys. I really just wanted Packbitch!Stiles and Isaac somehow just jumped on that train too. The actual pack-bitching comes in later chapters, the small amount of plot there is is set up in the first chappy. **  
**I'M SORRY I KNOW. **  
**anyway please comment and review and critique or whatever! Thanks guys! **

**Please comment/review/critique! Thanks loves!**

* * *

"You're stressing again."

Derek rose from where his head was smashed on the desk, eyes locking with the menacing gaze of his sister's.

_Fucking Laura_.

He wanted to ignore her- wanted to ignore her so bad, but she had an incessantly annoying way of still existing when he didn't want her to. He lowered his head back to the desk to wallow in his despair, desperately trying to will the woman standing in front of him into a parallel universe. Or, better yet, will himself into a world where he didn't make the horrible decision to take the helm of his family's business.

"C'mon Der-bear, cheer up."

Derek rolled his eyes even thought she couldn't see them. It was an eye-roll of epic proportions, probably one of his best, and he willed her to at least _feel_ how intense it was. He heard her steps coming closer to her desk and he clenched his teeth.

"Do you need me to make a little call for you like I did last time?" She asked. Derek could hear the evil seeping from her tone. The last time he had agreed to let her help him relax he found an inebriated prostitute in his office that had knocked over everything on his desk.

"Fuck you," he muttered, voice muffled by the cherry oak.

"Now see little bro, that's called _incest_, and I'm not entirely into that. But I could find someone that looks like me if it helps."

Derek groaned and raised his head to take in her appearance. She had done her hair nicely today, soft, loose curls that danced around her shoulder. She wore that tight red blouse that was supposed to show off some of her best attributes, and a knee length black pencil skirt. She had a smirk that could rival the Cheshire Cat on her lips, chocolate eyes twinkling.

"Still trying to get the new intern's dick I see." Derek stated, face stoic as he tried to rile her up. He should've known better than to expect an immediate reaction- through their entire life Laura had been working on her bitch routine, and she had it down pat by now.

"At least I'm getting dick, Derek. C'mon, you're _gay_, aren't you supposed to be bending over every boy you see?"

"Now you're stereotyping."

"Stereotypes exist for people to live up to them! And Derek I gotta say you're doing a horrible job for the gay community."

Derek scowled.

There were three light knocks at the door. "Did I hear someone speaking of bending over boys?"

Derek and Laura groaned in unison as they watched Peter waltz in slyly from his position by the door. He gave a lecherous smile, shooting a glance at both of them.

"Are you not happy to see me?" He asked in faux-hurt. "And here I thought I was making your day."

"Your creepy ass knows better than that." Laura stated frankly. Peter pouted, stormy eyes twinkling.

"Is that any way to talk to your favorite uncle, Laura? You know, I changed your diapers, you should really be more grateful."

"Yeah and you probably got off on it you sick bast-"

"What do you want, Peter." Derek said it more as a statement than a question, effectively cutting off Laura with a glare. She rolled her eyes. Peter smiled and sat on the edge of the desk, turned to Derek.

"Well, your most trusted financial advisor is here to say that quarterly reports are due soon, and the Alpha's from the board want to come in and check in on how everything is running with the Hale's."

"You mean they're gonna try to make Derek their bitch again?" Laura asked, lips twisted into an annoyed snarl.

"Oh, well, I would have never put it in such crude terms," Peter said, an evil glint in his eyes. "But yes. They're coming to try and… bend you over, so to say."

Derek sighed. He had inherited Haltech Industries from his parents- they ran a successful business of supplying specialized computer components, software, hardware and a few other items to export to various factories across the nation and even some global. His father had built the business from the ground up, started as a computer programmer and eventually began a business in trading, mixing his two passions to create Haltech in 1957. Since then it had grown an incredible amount and continued to thrive. It wasn't one of the superpower in the technology market, but it could most definitely make its way up there with the big boys with time. He inherited the business when his father died a few years ago, following their mother who had died of lung cancer. His father had been training him since he was young to not only take over the business, but the pack also. Now he stood not only as CEO of Haltech industries, but the Alpha of the Hale pack. And the other, significantly _older_ Alpha's accepted Derek's authority with reluctant observation. Which was why they intended on checking up on him so often- waiting for him to screw everything up so they could dive in like vultures for the leftovers.

"You're stressing," Peter said in a sing-song voice.

"At least we agree on something." Laura added.

"Laura, did you specifically come into my office to annoy me? Don't you have, oh I don't know, a _job_ to do?"

Laura crossed her arms. "You think just because I'm your assistant you can boss me around?"

"No, I think I can boss you around because I'm not only CEO and your _boss_, but I'm your Alpha as well." He flashed the Alpha red of his eyes in a tactic of intimidation. Laura only scoffed. "Go back to trying to suck Barry's dick, or he might find someone else to."

Laura scoffed and turned around dramatically, strutting out into the hallway muttering something about ungrateful little brothers. Peter's eyes trailed her departure before he turned to Derek, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Derek groaned at the look. He didn't like interacting with people in the first place, so who did he piss off in order to get the most irritating family members on the fucking planet?

"You want something else." Derek stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend a little time with my favorite nephew."

"Cut the crap, Peter."

"You young people today have no finesse," Peter said with an oily voice. "None of you are masters in the fine art of manipulation."

"You told me about the reports, what else could you possibly want?"

"Well…" Peter said, trailing off and pursing his lips. "I think we need a new addition to our little family…"

Derek raised a brow. "Our pack."

Peter gave a few quick claps. "Alpha Hale gets the question for 300!"

Derek rolled his eyes again. He was almost sure that by the time this conversation was over they would be rolling from their sockets.

"And why," Derek asked, taking a breath before he finished the question because he was almost sure that he would regret asking it. "Would you possibly think that."

"Because we're all a little stressed, doing different things here and there, we never really have pack time anymore."

"Since when have you cared about 'pack time'? We're big enough. We've got Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Scott and Jackson."

"A total of eight people in a pack does not a strong Alpha make, dear nephew. The other Alphas would respect you if the pack was bigger."

"So you want to recruit more wolves? No."

"You haven't even listened to me yet, don't reject my idea."

Derek stared at his uncle for a long time, but the man wasn't going to move until he had spoken.

"Fine. What?"

"What I'm suggesting isn't a wolf… well, not completely."

"If you don't clear your vague ass up in the next five seconds-"

"Pack bitch." Peter said, triumphant smirk on his lips. Derek paused.

"What?"

"Pack bitch," Peter said redundantly, as if that would help clear things up. "I know you know what they are."

"I can't believe you're actually suggesting this," Derek said, shaking his head.

"Oh, come _on_ Derek. Look, I think we all need a little R&R, yeah?"

"This isn't happening."

"You know having one helps strengthen the bonds in a pack."

"I said _no_."

"_And_ the Alpha's would get off your back if they knew you could produce an heir, Derek."

The comment managed to stop Derek in his tracks, but his scowl was still firmly intact.

Peter smiled. "Since you're not so ashamed of your attraction to the same gender-"

"I was never going to hide my sexuality."

Peter ignored him. "The Alpha's would calm down if they knew you could actually have someone to take over the company."

Everything in Derek's soul was protesting the idea. He knew about Pack bitch's- they were sort-of-kinda-but-not-really werewolves. Their role in the pack was almost purely sexual but they were never seen as whores or sluts because what they did was something most packs cherished. Not only did they provide an outlet for aggression and the pent up energy most werewolves tend to have, but they were like fertile, baby producing machines. They had a natural motherly instinct, it was like second nature to them. They were not only used to make the pack bigger, but to provide a way for male wolves that had no significant other to reproduce. Derek himself had nothing against them, hell, Derek's father had given their existences accolades in the thousands.

Having one would hurt his pride- did he really need one to make a stronger pack? Then there was the embarrassment of actually searching for one; it was almost desperate. The reason they were so prized was because of their rarity- you had to have a certain type of blood. It couldn't just be anybody. The chances were better since humans could be turned into bitches by the same method as if turning one into a full-fledged werewolf, but even then the chances of the human being receptive was slim.

"Just think about it Derek. You and… your pack," Peter said, a glint in his eye that betrayed a selfish desire. "Could have a nice, warm, _fertile_ hole to sink into. You would stop stressing, you'd have an heir, pack bonds would get stronger, and you get a nice piece of ass along to top it all off. You could put an ad out, get a nice boy, and let nature take its course."

"I can't just do that, Peter."

"And why not?"

"You know the rules! If we get one then every male in the pack has to impregnate him at least once."

"Still not seeing the problem here."

"Scott? Boyd? They're in relationships."

"Is that seriously what you're worried about?" Peter asked, leaning closer. "You and I both know that's not a big deal. A one off to impregnate some boy won't do anything to their 'blossoming' relationships. Erica knows the rules, she'd be perfectly okay with it. Hell, knowing that girl she would probably endorse it and make Boyd tell her all the details later. And if that Allison girl needs to be filled in she'll just have to deal."

"_Peter_."

"And it's not like they won't enjoy it! I know I would. Sex is sex, whether boy or girl- which, doesn't really matter in this case. If you get a boy the change will take care of all the required equipment."

Derek ran his hands over his face.

"You don't have to worry about Laura, Erica and Allison. Pack bitch's are pretty much exclusive to male use, and I'm sure they're all too prim and proper to deal with such happenings anyway."

Derek groaned and turned around in his chair, facing the windows that looked down on the city below him. He heard Peter sigh.

"I'm going to take that as a consideration. Just remember, there are virtually _no_ drawbacks and that the only reason you're ignoring me is because you can't find a reason to say no. But anyway, I'm off to the tasks of financial advisors. I'll leave you be."

Derek heard Peter's soft footsteps slowly fade out of the room, a scowl on his face as he listened, but what he didn't see was the smirk on the older man's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please comment/review/critique! Thanks guys!**

* * *

There was literally almost no hope.

He sighed and beat his head against the wood of the desk in the library where he currently sat. He knew he was probably drawing more than enough attention to himself but his whole life had been a series of him spazzing out in public with short rest breaks in between- he was used to it. He nibbled his bottom lips and raised brown eyes to the screen to double check- and _yep_, his life was still going down the drain.

The screen in front of him was the history of all his financial aid for the years of college he had been going through. And it currently read that he was about 8,000 dollars short of tuition coverage for next year.

He rubbed his temples and let his mind wander about how to fix his situation. He had worked hard in high school, graduated _top_ of his freakin' class- well, nobody graduated higher than _Lydia_. Smart bitch. He had filled out numerous scholarships, enough that he wouldn't have to worry about being a burden on his father. Especially since he needed medication now and-no, he wasn't going to think about that. He _couldn't_.

Now here he was, on the verge of entering senior year, so _fucking_ close to getting his degree in Criminology. Unfortunately, his scholarships had run out and there was no room for a loan- _and_ they needed the money to pay for his father's meds. The medicine was a good 2,000 itself along with all the hospital treatments and _shit_ he was starting to cry.

He took the long sleeve of his shirt and rubbed it against his eyes, irritating the skin but getting rid of the ocean that was threatening to burst from his eyes. He adjusted the beanie on his head and pushed up his glasses- damn things kept sliding down. For a moment he thought about getting another job, but Lydia already complained that he was working himself to death with the three he had. His summer had become a flurry of coffee-making, pet-sitting and message delivering through the streets of New York. He hardly got 6 hours of sleep on a good day. He knew logically getting another job would literally _kill_ him, but he didn't have any other choice.

His phone vibrated next to him, buzzing across the table with an annoying sound like it was mocking his existence, which, _hell_, it probably was. He didn't blame it. It must be so easy being a phone.

He picked it up and looked at the name that flashed across the screen and of course, she would know _exactly_ when to call. It was a good thing though, he needed someone to distract him.

"Guten tag."

"First of all don't ever answer the phone like that again."

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Did you call for a specific reason? I'm busy plotting out a way to kill myself."

"_Stiles_."

"Lydia?"

"You're coming over in 10 minutes."

"And if I don't feel like it?"

"We both know you can't refuse me."

Stiles sighed. "Lydia, _please_. I'm just not really up for it- I have to figure something out with school and I have to call my dad to make sure he's okay and I have to apply for another job an-"

"You're _coming over_."

"Lydia."

"10 minutes." She hung up with that. Stiles took the phone from his ear and stared at it like it was personally offended his mother. Damn asshole technology. He took one last look at the screen and logged out, grabbing his messenger bag from beside the desk and pushing up his glasses once more and pushing all his problems to the back of his mind.

Something would have to work out.

xOx

He showed up to Lydia's apartment with a slight sheen of sweat on his body- it was hot as hell today and the long sleeve shirt he wore didn't really do anything to help that particular situation. He squirmed a little, he thought his _balls_ were sweating. Ugh, gross.

After a few knocks on the door it quickly swung open, revealing the red haired goddess he called a best friend. Of course, even in the heat she looked ridiculously perfect, hair pulled into primp, loose curls. Lip gloss perfectly applied, eyeliner and mascara applied with the perfection only a theoretical physicist would have. She wore a short white skirt with an oversized long sleeved denim button-down that was rolled to her elbows, the hanging ends tied in a knot around her front, effectively showing a slice of skin below her belly button. She looked like she was ready to fuck up someone's life and leave it in ashes. And since it was already 3 o'clock, she had probably done so multiple times by now.

"You're late." Was all she had to say.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked at his watch. "By like, three minutes."

"Yeah." She said, eyeing him like he was stupid. "You're _late_."

She left him at the door as she walked back into her expertly decorated apartment. Stiles let himself in with another eye roll, locking the door behind him. He walked in and threw his stuff on her couch and plopped along it's cushioned perfection.

"God, Lydia, you're literally like perfect. Even down to the furniture. You're like a wizard or something, or a druid. You are one with the furniture. You command it. You speak to it. All hail Lydia, the mighty sorceress of home décor and all things beautiful and perfect. She is-"

"Stop talking." She said from the kitchen, and Stiles shut up, allowing himself to relax before he entered dangerous territory again. He could smell something sweet and thick coming from the kitchen and sure enough within a few minutes Lydia walked into the living room with a plate of what had to be the most sinful brownies Stiles had ever laid eyes on. He slinked up almost immediately and reached out to grab one but his arm was batted away by a perfectly manicured hand.

"They're still hot dumbass, you'll burn yourself."

"Worth it." Stile said even as he laid back, a pout on his lips. He watched as Lydia went to the other side of the couch he was sprawled on and sat down, getting the remote off the coffee table and flicking on the television.

"We're gonna watch some horrible movies and then we'll talk, okay?"

Stiles let out a grunt and nodded into the pillow that was pressed against his face. He was thankful for small comforts like the softness of the couch, but unyieldingly grateful for the great comfort that was Lydia Martin. She always knew how to make him feel better when he was down, which admittedly was like _all the time_, but hey, the girl knew her stuff.

He curled into the couch and let his feet rest on Lydia's leg where she absently rubbed soothing circles into his ankles, letting his worries drift away for a while.

xOx

Stiles was definitely close to sleep when the television flicked off and Lydia stood up, plopping his feet back down ungraciously. He almost reached for another brownie but remembered that he had inhaled the majority of them while wasting his life lying on a couch.

_God_ everything was going downhill.

"Stiles, get up, we're gonna talk, and then we're gonna figure out how to fix all of it. C'mon, _up_." She pinched the skin on his leg and he made a groan of protest before he shot up, still clutching the pillow.

"There's really nothing to talk about Lyds," Stiles said, watching as she came to sit next to him, gorgeous green eyes piercing into his soul. Even if he wanted to lie he couldn't really evade it, he was terribly at it, and Lydia was almost impossible to lie to.

"There's just no more money."

"For what? School?" She asked.

"For _anything_. Much less school. You know what I had for lunch today? A slice of bread. _A slice of bread._ I don't get paid for another week! And even with that I have to pay rent and all that other crap and there is going to be literally _no_ money after that. Then there's my dad's medical bills for all the treatments and everything- _fuck_, the house could get foreclosed! I didn't even think about that. I mean he's working but not the same amount as before and _shit_ my dad's gonna be homeless if I don't find out what to do, but I don't know what to do. Unless I can come up with like ten grand in less than a fucking month, I-I-"

He was fully aware that not only was he crying but he was being overly dramatic and emotional but he was totally in the right for it. His entire life was crumbling before his eyes and there was really _no_ solution to it.

"Shh," He heard a soft voice next to him say, a hand coming up to push through his hair. Lydia pulled him into her embrace, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck as she tried to comfort him.

"We'll figure something out." She said with a confidence that he could never have.

"I just want my dad to be okay," he sobbed out. "I can't-I can't lose _him_ Lyds, I just don't know what I'll do if he-"

"Everyone in that damn city knows that your father will refuse death to the end of time to make sure his son is alright."

Stiles smiled at that, because it was completely true. His dad worried more about him than he did taking care of himself.

"We'll look in the classifieds, ok? We might be a good ways off from ten grand but we have to start somewhere."

Stiles knew she was just trying to make him feel better. Stiles knew that she was smarter than to believe that he could make ten grand in _two_ months. But she was trying- and that was a huge relief.

He nodded and let a soft silence fall between them as she rubbed his head and he settled into her warmth.

"Maybe we should get you a sugar daddy," Lydia said. "Not only would that cure you of your sex drought but it'd take care of that money thing too."

Stiles laughed. "God, Danny ruined me."

"How so?"

"He was _so_ good Lydia. It might have been like two years ago, but I can't even describe. He introduced me to like 27 body parts I wasn't even aware of. He could fuck like an animal. Fucked me six ways from Sunday. North, south-east, north-west, and I think he modified the compass rose to add in a few new directions. Sex with him was almost better than coffee and you _know_ how much of a statement that is for me."

"Well he _was_ a were, Stiles. And so was your boyfriend before that. And that crush-sex-buddy-thing you had before that."

Stiles scoffed. "Sue me, I have a thing for were's. Humans just don't do it for me anymore. Things that go bump in the night are far more superior at the carnal arts than humans are."

Lydia laughed.

"Wasn't Matt a were?"

"_Matt_ was an ass."

"You still love him though, don't you?"

Lydia stopped combing through Stiles' hair for a few moments before resuming again. "Yeah, I think so." She said in a soft voice. Stiles smiled and reached out to hold her hand.

"We'll figure something out." He said, trying to find a confidence to put into his voice. He must not have done a very good job because she laughed. Stiles turned his head to look out one of the windows that overlooked the city. It was getting dark out, the sparkling light's of New York beginning to stand out against the night sky. He didn't really feel like going to his crappy apartment and getting into his crappy bed and have crappy sleep. He needed another body next to his tonight, a warmth to turn into- something he craved almost all the time but never had.

"You can sleep here tonight." Lydia said, noticing his thoughts. Stiles turned and smiled at her- he already had some clothes here from when he haphazardly crashed at her place.

"Thanks, Lyds."

"No thanks necessary- that's what best friends are for. Now go shower, you still smell like sweat and brownies."

"And that doesn't turn you on?" Stiles smiled as he walked to her bathroom.

"I'll call Danny and ask if it should."

xOx

"Thanks for coming guys," Derek rubbed his face and clenched his jaw a few times, trying to release some of the pressure that was building up. The board meeting with the other Alpha's hadn't gone too horribly, actually pretty well, but they still pointed out every flaw they could find and he was starting to believe they were making up things to fault him for just to spite him.

But he couldn't get the seed that Peter had planted out of his head. Peter was right, there really was _no_ drawback to having a pack bitch; everyone would be satisfied, there would be pups, the pack would get bigger _and_ stronger. Not to mention Derek would finally have a mate- something he had gone too long without.

Some Alpha's might be wary about their mate also being pack bitch but if he was being honest with himself, sharing only turned him on even more. Maybe he was a broken Alpha. He just needed someone that would be there for him, unconditionally, love him and care about him. Someone he could be vulnerable to. But a nice ass to fuck and get pregnant wasn't a bad thing either.

So, as a result of his thinking, he had called a pack meeting requesting only the male wolves. His eyes flicked to Isaac for a moment before going to the rest of the group.

"I know you guys have things you would rather be doing but there's something we need to talk about," he said as he stood in front of his pack. They were scattered about the couch and loveseat next to him, Scott to his left, Boyd and Isaac cuddling on the loveseat, Jackson and Peter sprawled out on the couch in front of him. If he wasn't a werewolf he would've been freaked out, but they were social creatures and cuddle time was never rejected.

"Peter brought it to my attention earlier," Derek said, trying to place some of the blame on his uncle just in case everything went to hell. "That our pack could do with a bit of strengthening."

"But we spar all the time." Isaac said from where he was curled up into Boyd's body, head resting under the large man's chin.

"Not physically, Isaac. I mean the pack bond, the stuff that ties us together."

"We aren't close enough?" Boyd asked.

"We are but it's never a bad thing to be closer, it'll just help pack relations."

"Does this have anything to do with the Alpha's?" Scott asked. Derek rolled his eyes at Scott's observation. The boy was usually annoyingly naïve, but he had moments where his sharp wit came out of nowhere.

"Yes, that too. Look- the Alpha's have been making it hard on Haltech to do anything big, they've been circling us like vultures for as long as I can remember. Peter brought it to my attention that one of the best ways to get them off my back was to gain an heir, make the pack bigger, and strengthen pack bonds."

"So you're gonna get a girlfriend, have some babies and let us all cuddle them?" Jackson asked as he slid his feet up and down Peter's thigh in a caressing manner.

"Not so straightforward, sweetheart." Peter piped in.

"So what is it?" Jackson asked.

Derek sighed. He _really_ wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole right about now. But life gave no such mercies- he couldn't back out when he had already brought it up to his betas.

"We could get a pack bitch."

"Nice!" Jackson said quickly. There was a slight second of relief for a moment at Jackson's response. So three out of six wasn't too shabby but he promised himself that he wouldn't do it unless everyone made a unanimous decision.

"A pack bitch?" Scott asked, face twisted in confusion. "As in like, _sex_?"

"Yeah, Scott." Boyd said, a serious look in his eyes. He looked at Derek. "Why a pack bitch?"

"Because it would be the easiest way to solve all our problems. Not only that, but we're all werewolves and that comes with a little extra… energy, I guess. Especially on the full moon. The pack bitch could happily take care of that _and_ more."

Boyd seemed to consider the answer for a moment before he nodded. "I'm in."

Derek was a little shocked by how easily that answer came from his most sensible beta. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Erica would _love_ to hear about it. And plus it kind of… excites my wolf." Boyd said, eyes flashing yellow. "A warm hole to fuck? I'm down."

His eyes reluctantly flash to Isaac's- yeah, he'll have to talk to the boy later for sure. But right now he needed confirmation. "Isaac?"

The boy looked down and a look of sadness passed over his face, a frown on his lips. He nuzzled into Boyd's chest and the bigger man placed a hand on Isaac's back, rubbing in smooth circles. Isaac's distress was obvious in his scent.

"I-yeah. Ok." He said.

Derek nodded. Five out of six- one more to go and probably the toughest to convince. He looked to Scott and concern was obviously written on his face.

"Derek-what the hell? I'm with Allison! And Boyd you're with Erica!"

Boyd's eyes flickered yellow while he was comforting Isaac. "Don't criticize my relationship. She's perfectly fine with it- hell she'll _want_ it. It's part of being a werewolf and part of being in a pack."

"I can't _cheat_ on my girlfriend with someone I don't even know. You realize I plan on marrying her, right?"

Derek can't say he was surprised by that information.

"Look, Scott, it's not cheating. It happens in all packs that are lucky enough to have a pack bitch- even married and mated werewolves partake. It's not adultery or infidelity, it's more like an obligation. And no matter how much _you_ might not want it your wolf does."

"Yeah but my wolf drives on instinct! If I followed my instinct I'd be clawing everyone that made me even a little angry!"

"That's why we learn to repress some instincts and follow others." Peter stated.

"Dude stop being such a pussy." Jackson said, rolling his eyes. "Look, the werewolf side of us wants to knock up every bitch we see, but can't do that now can we? With a pack bitch we could put as many pups as we want inside of her without worrying about it."

"It's still a baby!"

"It takes a village to raise a child, Scott." Peter said slyly, obviously more than done with all of Scott's apprehensions.

"It's still a baby!"

"Maybe it'll make more sense the second time." Boyd drawled out.

"Look, Scott," Derek said. "Yes obviously, we'd have to get them pregnant, but the pack bitch is a natural nurturer. They'll know how to raise a baby- having a pack bitch and using it is _nothing_ to be ashamed of. If we get one other packs we'll look at us as being stronger for it, there are literally no drawbacks to having one."

"You're talking about them as if they're property."

"Well, technically, they are." Peter said. "They're not slaves, they have free will and everything, but they technically belong to the pack. And since they belong to us we have to take care of them. Bitch's are notorious for their sexual appetite." Peter smiled.

"But it's a baby…"

"For fucks sake Scott!" Jackson said. "We get it! A baby will be produced- hell the rules only say that ONE child has to be made with the pack bitch. You don't have to make an army of them. The kid doesn't even have to know you're it's father!"

"There will be none of that," Derek said firmly. "If this happens the child will be aware of who its father is."

"Whatever," Jackson said. "Myself? I plan on knocking up the bitch's ass as many times as I can- but if you want to be a punk than you only have to do it once."

Derek sighed at Jackson's outburst. "Look, Scott." He said, taking a gentler approach. "I get that it's a big deal for you and you have a very active moral compass-"

"_Annoyingly_ active, you mean."

Derek ignored him. "But not everything is black and white. It won't be like we're doing anything they don't want. They'll love anything and everything we do- it's a biological imperative. They won't be our slave, they won't be getting raped. This is a good thing believe it or not."

Scott still held apprehension in his eyes. "M-my wolf wants it. Just the thought of it excites it."

Derek nodded.

"B-but I can't do it."

Derek clenched his jaws and closed his eyes.

"At least not right now. Give me a few days to think over it, okay? Let me talk with Allison."

Hope sprung back into Derek's chest.

"Hold on," Peter said, getting up. He left the room for a moment before coming back with an ancient looking, leather bound book in his hands, walking over to Scott and giving it to him.

"Those are the rules and rituals of pack bonds and everything that comes along with being in a werewolf pack, including a whole part on pack bitches and all the rules and stuff over them. You and Allison take a couple of days and read over it alright?"

Scott nodded dumbly and held the book close to his chest, concentration heavy in his brow.

Derek sighed. "Alright, well, I guess that's that for tonight. Scott, I need a decision by the end of the week, alright? I won't do anything unless the entire pack agrees to it." Everyone nodded. "Alright- you guys are dismissed."

Scott was really the only one that got up and immediately headed for the door. They knew they were all more than welcome to stay for however long they needed- Derek's loft had become the hub of all pack activity, especially since he was the Alpha. Derek walked over to where Isaac was stilled curled against Boyd and dragged the boy from the man's arms. Isaac came easily, standing and following as Derek lead him into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them when they finally entered and pushed Isaac against the wall, trapping him in and leaning up a little to capture his lips in a kiss. Isaac's arms went around his neck as he immediately pushed his tongue inside the younger man's mouth, licking everywhere and inhaling his scent and trying to calm him down. Isaac responded with weak whimpers and soft mewls that drove Derek's wolf crazy.

"I'm sorry," Isaac said when they broke apart for air. "I-I just, I wanted-"

"I know, Isaac. I know." Derek ran his hands through Isaac's hair as the boy nuzzled into his neck, taking in his Alpha's scent.

"I always wanted to be that for you. For the pack. I just- I feel it in my bones Derek, I don't know why I just-"

"Shh. It's alright. We've discussed this, haven't we? Sometimes a bitch needs to be activated by another in order to get everything working correctly, right?"

Isaac had came to him long ago with the confession that he desperately wanted to be pack bitch. Derek wasn't all that surprised, he could smell it on the boy's skin and in his mouth, his blood. He could tell by the way he responded to and how he craved touch, how sensitive he was- he knew Isaac was a bitch, but something was off. For some reason his body wouldn't take the final step towards it, wouldn't _finish_. He was stuck in some kind of limbo between pack bitch, beta and human and it was stressing him out.

But what Derek had said was true. Sometimes a bitch's body didn't really know _how_ to activate unless it was presented with an example. He didn't know all the logistics, but if he could find a suitable person to be pack bitch, then Isaac would definitely become one too. Which meant _two_ pack bitches and that was only heard of in large packs. In a small one such as theirs, it would gain them a lot of respect. Plus double the amount of pups- but Derek had enough money to be able to cover everything they needed and a lot more.

"You don't have to apologize, Isaac. It's not your fault, okay? Just wait, as soon as we get one you're gonna be amazing for us, won't you?"

Isaac nodded and Derek turned his head to slip his tongue into Isaac's mouth, his hands traveling down to cup his ass. He pressed the boy further into the wall and sucked on his tongue.

The domination was what Isaac craved. The need to have someone control him and protect him and love and nurture was all he wanted. The boy had been through a lot, Derek could only imagine what was going on in his mind at any given time. Isaac wasn't one for dealing with reality, he often daydreamed of being somewhere else.

Derek licked into his mouth even more fiercely, soaking up his flavor and taste. His wolf could smell the bitch in Isaac's skin but it left and uncomfortable feeling because it wasn't all there.

"I'm going to make you cum Isaac." He asked, pulling back and nibbling at the boys lips.

"Yes, Alpha- _please_."

Derek wouldn't fuck him- he wasn't going to do that until Isaac's bitch came in fully. Then- then he would claim him. It wasn't horribly uncommon for an Alpha to have two mates. Without a doubt he was going to make their new bitch his mate, but Isaac deserved it too. Isaac was so kind and loving and gentle and sweet, so funny and smart and fantastic and he would make a wonderful mate. Derek would take care of him.

Derek ground against Isaac's crotch, moaning as Derek nibbled at his neck, taking the skin between his teeth and biting down hard. Isaac groaned above him, pushing into Derek's thrusts, fingers pulling at Derek's hair. Derek licked the skin on Isaac's neck, sucking hard to see bruises blooming and fading almost immediately on his skin. The Alpha in him wanted to bite, to leave something that would _last_, but he couldn't do that. Not yet.

Instead he slipped his hands below Isaac's belt and grabbed the bare cheeks of his ass in his hands, letting his fingers dip into the crack and rub his hole. Isaac shook and moaned out Derek's name. He played with the rim for a few minutes, grinding hard onto Isaac- he could tell the boy was close, his body was tensing up and the sweet scent of his pleasure was getting sharper.

"You're going to belong to me, Isaac. After you activate I'm going to bite you and mark you up, fuck you until I'm knotted and pump you full until you're heavy with my pups."

"Oh, Alpha, yes I want it-so bad."

"Then ya know what? I'm gonna pass you around the pack baby. Peter and Scott and Boyd and Jackson are all going to get a taste of that sweet ass, they're all gonna knock you up with their pups."

"_Fuck_."

"You're gonna love getting pregnant for us won't you? Love having and taking care of our babies, love having your sweet tits get heavy with milk for us and our pups. But you're not going to forget who you belong to are you? You're not going to forget who you belong to when Boyd is shoving his dick in your pussy, filling you with come."

Derek's finger was shooting in and out of Isaac's ass now, pressing harshly into his prostate once he managed to find it, licking wet stripes up his neck.

"No," Isaac muttered weakly, torn between pushing back and thrusting forward. "I'll never forget."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Alpha- always yours. Always was."

"Fuckin' _right_."

Derek gave one last thrust of his finger into Isaac's ass, abusing his sweet spot as Isaac shook with release. He could smell the cum that was wetting the other man's pants and it turned him on even more. He grinded into the boy as his orgasm shot through him, helping him ride it out as he came back down from the high. He licked his way into Isaac's mouth again, lapping up all the flavor he could. He knew his fangs were out and his eyes were red but he couldn't help it. Not when his future mate was in absolute pleasure right in front of him. Isaac responded slowly, sucking on Derek's tongue as he removed his hands from the boys pants.

Isaac smelled good now, smelled like cum and happiness, the stench of stress gone from his form. Derek nuzzled the boy, licking absently at his neck as he willed his wolf to calm down.

"Thank you Alpha." Isaac said, leaning back and baring his neck to Derek, a sign of complete submission. Derek groaned and bit firmly into the skin, reassuring his beta.

"No problem, pup." He took a step back from Isaac and almost immediately missed the connection. He took this chance to look over the boy. Isaac looked wrecked to say the least, his hair was all over the place even for its naturally messy state. His skin was a beautiful shade of pink, lips red and abused from Derek's mouth. The front of his jeans had a rather large wet stain on them where the scent of cum rose up.

"Now go get cleaned up. We're ordering take out."

Isaac smiled and took a step forward, turning to open the door but seemed to hesitate. He looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up. "Um-I-I… nevermind."

"_Isaac_." He said, wanting the other boy to speak up. "You don't have to be scared."

"I um. I just wanted to say," The boy took a deep breath. "That I-I love you, Derek. I love you."

Something in Derek's chest welled up at the confession, something gripped his heart and nearly stopped it and a huge smile spread across his face. He took two long strides and took Isaac's face in his hands, kissing him with as much passion as he could. He pulled away after a few minutes with a toothy grin.

"I love you too Isaac." And yeah, that was actually the truth. He had fallen for the boy a long time ago and how he felt when Isaac gave him a golden smile was only proof of the fact. "Now _go_."

He slapped Isaac's ass but the boy took the order and slowly sauntered out of the room. Derek sighed and closed his door, heading into the bathroom to jerk off, wondering what the new pack bitch would look like. Whether it was a boy or girl, were or human, short or tall. It could be anyone.

Hopefully Scott wouldn't ruin the entire thing for everyone.

* * *

**AW! Derek and Isaac are so cute! And hot! YAY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are literally SO amazing! Thanks for all the support and everything- even though i totally don't deserve it! Love you guys!**

**please comment/rate/subscribe! Thanks guys! :D**

**BTW i know the message thing is formatted weird and i could have just put it straight across but i wanted it that way, ya know? artistic license and all that jazz. but anyway, you'll figure it out. love you guys!**

* * *

"Yeah, Dad, everything's fine."

Well, that was an _obvious_ lie, but you couldn't realistically expect him to tell his father that he was cashing in on broke and about to drop out of school. The man was already sick, more heartbreak wasn't going to do him any good.

"Yeah, 'cuz I believe that," The man said on the other end. Sometimes Stiles forgot that his father was a sheriff and could basically sniff out lies. "Everything going well with the coffee shop?"

So Stiles might have left out the bit that included him working two extra jobs also, but no big deal.

"Yeah, everything's going fine. I think I'm going to pick up a few extra hours so I can get a bit more cash."

"Do you need more money for something?"

"No!" Stiles lied. "No, not at all. I just happen to have the extra time and um, ya know, a little extra money is never a bad thing, right?"

He could tell his father was considering his answer. "Alright," He said rather reluctantly.

"What about you dad? How is everything going?"

"Ah, well, ya know. Beacon Hills is the same old small town it always was. Quiet without you around though." There was a hint of sadness in his voice that made Stiles' heart flutter in pain.

"Any good cases?"

"If you mean a couple of runaway brats and a rogue dog walking about the neighborhoods? Then yeah, it's all been absolutely _thrilling_."

Stiles chuckled but pursed his lips in a thin line. "No, but really dad. How are _you_?"

He was desperately trying to avoid saying the actual words-it hurt too much. The man was smart enough to figure it out.

The sheriff sighed. "Um, I'm doing okay right now, Stiles. Feeling a little weak lately, but it's nothing to be worried about."

"Do you need me to come down there? Dad if you need help don't be afr-"

"_Stiles_," he said, stopping him in his words. "I'm fine. The medication is helping alright? No need to worry- we're lucky we caught it early."

Said 'it' was the first symptoms of lung cancer his father had been showing. After a rather intense bout of coughing that wouldn't seem to end and that came with blood, a trip to the hospital had only confirmed that it was beginning to set into the sheriff's body. It was only spreading every day and the medication helped, but it wouldn't stop it.

Stiles frowned and took a deep breath. The main reason his father had never gotten the surgery to get the cancerous part removed was because it would have interfered with his education- taking money away from his already meager allowance. And for a school like NYU, Stiles needed all the money he could get. Logically, he knew the whole situation wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel like he was the reason his father was only getting worse. And now there was literally zero money left, and he still had to pay for school, still had to make sure his dad got his medication, and somehow find enough money to get the surgery so his father wouldn't have fucking _lung cancer_ anymore.

"You still there son?"

"Yeah, Dad, I-" Stiles sighed and rolled his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Good. But um, any new interests?"

Stiles raised his brows. "As in like, hobbies? Um, no, not really. Oh! I did join this message board online where they discuss all the different relationship dynamics in Star Wars and how the characters relate to each other and it's real- oh. Wait."

He heard his father laugh from the other line and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, very funny. Your son is a nerd, you must be so proud."

The man was a little breathless when he answered back, a couple of chuckles still coming from him. "Sorry son. Star Wars, huh?"

Stiles rolled his eyes again and ignored the comment. "Look, Dad, if you're asking if I've collapsed into a heap of tears and eaten three dozen double fudge brownies in one seating because of my relationship with Danny two _years_ ago, the answer is yes. And multiple times. But at least 67% of those times I only ate like, one dozen. So I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Stiles smirked. "But I do miss all the things he used to do in the bedr-"

"They just contacted me and need me down at the office, I gotta go son."

Stiles chuckled. "Alright. Love you dad."

"Love you too son. Take care."

"You too."

With that the phone hung up, the tone ringing into Stiles' ears.

"Stiles!" He heard Lydia's voice scream from outside of the bathroom, where he was currently perched on the toilet seat. He took a breath and stood up, readying himself to face everything that was out there. Lydia had promised she'd help him look for a new job, and she was probably out there, bunches upon bunches of classified ads all organized according to skill requirements, pay range and how sketchy they were because that's how Lydia did things. Perfectly. He messed with his hair a bit and then opened the bathroom door to face reality.

**xOx**

"How about this one?" Lydia asks, handing him a piece of newspaper with a myriad of red-circled advertisements. She points at one near the bottom and he quickly scans it, mouth dropping into a frown.

"Really Lydia?" Stiles asks, looking her in the face with an incredulous expression.

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Well, let's see. Oh, look, one of the skill requirements are _advanced knowledge of mathematical theory_."

She looks at the paper for a moment and then back at him. "You can't do that?"

"Are you sure you're not looking for yourself? All of the ones you've circled pertain to your amazingly wide skill set."

They had been going at this for two hours without any luck. There was one ad that required him to show up at a Denny's with a fluorescent jacket at 5 a.m. , but Lydia quickly shot that down with the argument that he would probably get raped and chopped into tiny pieces. He had to agree.

But the jacket sounded cool.

He scanned the table and pushed a few papers around, looking for something that his eyes hadn't seen before. He threw a few pages to the ground, disregarding them until he saw a blank edge near the corner of the table. He raised a brow and bent over to fish it out of the veritable paper sea on the table in front of him, knocking over several other pages in the process.

"Stiles you are making a _complete_ mess."

He shrugged. "You knew what you were getting into when you befriended me." He held the paper up to read over it. "Why didn't you circle anything on this page?"

She looked at it, examining all the ads before she shrugged. "Guess I didn't get to it."

He nodded, looking over all the big, obnoxious ads that were in full color and had various comic sans and wordart printed across them. He's pretty sure that he took a vow when he was in the womb to never work for anyone who used comic sans, so he threw those ads away.

The page was looking to be another dud until he happened to see a small, discrete ad settled in the bottom left corner. There was no color or pictures, no annoying exclamation marks, and it was a rather suitable font. It seemed like whoever had posted it almost hadn't wanted it to be seen, or at least to not have it be very noticeable. He scanned his eyes over it.

_Haltech Inc. _

_Need someone who is young and smart to fill _

_position for Hale pack. Benefits included. Blo_

_od test required. Generous pay negotiable w_

_hen you arrive. Contact Derek Hale for pers_

_onal interview at 212-683-7564._

"What about this one?" He asked, showing the ad to Lydia. She read over it for a few seconds.

"Blood test? What kind of position does a human play in a werewolf pack? Seems sketchy."

Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned over her to grab her laptop, typing in her password. "Every job seems sketchy to you unless it involves long and irritating equations."

"Math is a beautiful thing, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, okay. Let's find out who this Derek Hale guy is."

He typed it into Google and his eyes widened when the first few pictures of him popped up.

"Holy-ever-loving-ass-fuckers this guy is _hot_."

Lydia quickly leaned over, blocking Stiles' view of the man. He pushed her away with a shrug.

"He's like a 6." She said, shrugging.

"This guy is literally a freaking _God_, Lydia. How high are your standards?"

"_Extremely_." She said with a smile. Stiles shook his head and opted to stare at the man for a few moment. He didn't look old at all- according to the small Wikipedia page he was only 25, a few years older than Stiles and already a CEO.

Stiles' life was going _nowhere_.

He was tall, with what looked to be an amazing body if the way those suits fit were any indication. He was slightly miffed that there were no shirtless pictures, but hey, he could work with what was given to him. His had his beautiful olive skin, amazingly manicured facial hair that made him look all CEO-y. But the best thing was his eyes- they were _gorgeous_. This hazel-brown-green-goldy color that seemed to contrast what looked to be a cold demeanor.

"Oh my god he's a _were_, Lydia. A fucking _were_. And an Alpha! If Danny was a beta imagine what an _alpha_ could do to me. _Shit_. This guy can get it anywhere, any day, anytime, any position. There is literally not a thing he could suggest that I wouldn't do."

Lydia chuckled. He reluctantly forced himself to stop looking at the photos of the ridiculously attractive god on his screen and clicked on the article of him.

"So apparently Haltech is some kind of computer or software company or whatever. It's pretty werewolf based, ran by the Hale pack. And… oh…"

Stiles eyes scanned the screen as he read all the information on the man. His voice turned soft. "And apparently he inherited the CEO position when his parents died. His mom died of lung cancer… ironic, huh? Only family he has left is his sister Laura and uncle/financial advisor Peter."

He skimmed a few more sentences. "It's not a huge company yet, but people say with time it could probably be one of the major competitors. Seems legit. Plus he's _super hot_. Even his uncle is hot, and his sister!"

He sighed. "It must run in their DNA."

"Doesn't explain why the need a human for their pack."

"His pack isn't very big, maybe they want extra people?"

"You would take the bite?"

Stiles considered it, looking to the ceiling as he let the thought run around his head. "Yeah. If I had to."

"And the blood test?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I read somewhere that not everyone can accept it. Maybe they found a way of figuring out if you'd reject the wolfy-ness or not."

Lydia didn't respond for a few moments, looking him in the eye. "I don't know Stiles…"

"C'mon, Lyds, we can't reject _everything_. Something's gotta give."

She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, eyes looking away. For a second Stiles remembered why he was madly in love with her before he found out he liked dick a lot more than originally planned- she was perfect.

But what she lacked was a penis and ultimately, that was a deal breaker.

"Fine." She said. "Call them and set up an interview for tomorrow. We're going out- I'm feeling thai food."

"It's 9 a.m." Stiles said.

"Yes, and I'm feeling thai food. So," She said, turning to him with a grin. "We're _getting_ thai food. Get your ass off the couch and get ready."

Stiles shook his head.

**xOx**

Derek walked into his office, coffee in hand, trying to get the haze of sleep from his mind. He closed his door, effectively cutting off all outside noise. He had a ritual of finding his zen every day before he started work. He would sit in his chair and sip at his coffee- black- as he slowly readied himself to deal with the shitstorm that came with the territory of being a CEO. He sat down in his office chair, letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes, the strong scent of Arabian blew floating into his senses. The coffee hit him like a welcomed punch in the face as he absorbed the quiet.

Of course that's when Laura came in to ruin his life. He almost sobbed when she burst through the door, he thinks there were tears in his eyes, but he didn't let out a sound.

"Aw, did I interrupt your nap time?" She asked, a smirk on her face. "Look, you've got a call."

"Tell them to fucking die and go to hell. It's 9:30 in the goddamn morning." He said, rubbing his temples.

"Aw I would. But they're calling to set up an interview, for _you_."

He was about to ask why the hell anyone would want to interview at Haltech because it was ruin their life, himself being examples A, B and C. But then he remembered the ad he had placed under Peter's influence. He wondered for a moment how anyone had actually cared to look at it. He had purposefully made it bland and boring, small text and small ad. He didn't even use comic sans- he would have had to kill himself and all his future children if he had used that font. He hadn't even put in a job description! Hell, he thought the blood test thing would scare away most people. But someone had actually found it and was willing to come in for an interview.

They must be desperate.

He sighed and nodded, waving at Laura in an attempt to say _Fine, transfer the call_ without using actual words that required more effort than he was willing to exert. Thankfully she decided that 9:30 a.m. was not optimum bitch time and interpreted the gesture for what it was, taking leave of his office. He waited until he saw the light flashing on his phone before he took a breath and picked up the receiver.

"This is Derek Hale."

"Hi Dere- um, Mr. Hale. I'm calling to schedule an interview for the ad you placed in the newspaper?"

"And your name is?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes. Whoever it was sounded slightly annoying.

"Stiles-um, Stiles Stilinski."

"_Stiles Stilinski_?" Derek asked.

"Well you don't have to be an asshole." The kid responded on the other line. Derek as actually shocked for a moment that someone had talked to him like that and the kid seemed to catch onto it quickly.

"Oh my god I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry- I don't really have a filter and I was probably dropped on my head several times as a child so excuse me if I'm sort of an ass and-"

"And you're aware that this requires a blood test?" Derek asked, interrupting.

Derek was actually smiling at the kids attitude, which was a definite plus. Nobody except Laura really had the gall to call him out when he was being an ass, which admittedly was most of the time. This was a good change of pace.

"Yeah! Totally! Um, sorry in advance if I faint- needles and Stiles are a no-go-to-go ya know?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what the hell he had just heard.

"_Fuck_, look I'm-"

"There won't be any needles." Derek said. "I do have to examine your blood, but it won't have to be taken. I just put that in there to scare people away."

He didn't really know why he was telling the boy this, but it didn't feel bad.

"Well that almost worked. My friend Lydia thought you were some sketchy company- ya know I looked at this one ad that told me to be at Denny's with a fluorescent jacket on but she told me not to do it because I could get raped and chopped into tiny pieces and that probably wasn't really something I wanted to do and I just realized I talk way too much and I'm sorry if you totally already hate me."

"What time can you come in for an interview tomorrow?" Derek's interest was piqued. If the boy's body was any match to his attitude… some good things could happen.

"Um, I have work until three and then some things to do after…"

"Does 5:45 work for you?" Derek asked. He usually left around five- but this was worth it.

"Yeah! That's totally cool. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Medical records. That's all."

"Can do! Um, I have to go now, my friend is yelling at me because she wants thai food at 9 in the fucking morning. Can you believe her? Whateve-_shit_. I did it again."

Derek laughed. "It's fine, Stiles. Just be sure to be here tomorrow."

"No problem! Thanks for giving me a chance despite how much of a mess I am. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?"

"Most definitely."

"Ok. Have a nice day!"

"You too, Stiles."

With that they hung up the phone. Derek settled the receiver back onto its slot and rested his head on his hands, thinking about the voice of the person he had just encountered. He smiled and sipped the rest of his coffee- he was surprisingly energized now, but he didn't want to start work too quickly. He was still a procrastinator at heart.

He leaned back in his chair and turned around to face the outside scenery, watching as the sun continued its ascent into the sky and the busy city of New York waking from its slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHMOOP.**

**Ya'll are great! I originally wasn't going to put in this chapter but someone commented on how it would be nice to see how allison and scott worked things out and i thought this would be a cute little quick thing to add in. Honestly, i could've made their talk about it A LOT more dramatic- but i don't like bad feelings and I feel like allison still preserved her badassery here. Heh. somehow i made it into a pack bonding chap to, so my b.**

**love you guys! :D**

**please comment/review/critique! Thanks everyone! :D**

* * *

Scott lay on the bed, digging his face into the pillow in an abortive movement to get the thoughts away from his mind. He groaned and clenched his teeth, sighing when he felt a soft touch on the back of his neck.

"Hey." He heard Allison's voice say in that gentle tone she always used when he was upset. The fingers on his neck rubbed in warm circles on his skin and he felt his muscles relax, his wolf sighing in contentment. Yeah, he really had no doubt that Allison was his mate- neither he nor his wolf could imagine ever being as invested with another person as he was with her. She was amazing. And that word held no testament to awesome she actually was.

She was kind, generous, loving and smart and funny and everything that Scott loved, things he didn't even realized he loved until he met her. She was as gorgeous as they came, so beautiful it almost scared him with the thought that she could do _so_ much better. Despite all her beauty and love though, she was a fighter too. Being raised in a tough family left no room for weakness in her character, she could handle herself in any fight, could stand up to the best of them without a hint of hesitation on her features.

She was quite literally the perfect human being.

He sighed and turned his head, letting one eye take in the picture of his girlfriend above him, brown locks framing her face, eyes shining as she smiled down at him. She was curled in the blankets, bare after their latest bout of sex. She smelled good, smelled like happiness and him and her and everything that was good in the world.

"Hey." He said sleepily. She smiled even harder, if that was possible.

"C'mon, turn over, let's talk." She stated. He groaned and rolled his eyes but he followed her command, flipping onto his back. She curled up into him, resting her head on his chest just below his chin. He held her in his arm, stroking her soft skin absent-mindedly.

"It's really freaking you out, isn't it?" She asked.

Introducing the entire concept of… _whatever_ it was that was happening with the pack was a little difficult. It involved a lot of stumbling over words and very flustered expression until she had finally yelled at him to tell him what was going on. It had been… awkward, at best. But he knew he sucked at explaining things so once he had told her the gist of all of it he had simply handed over the book Peter had given him to allow her to research it herself.

She was hurt when it all came out- that part was definitive. He could smell it on her, and it pained him to know that something he didn't even really want to do (he only _kinda_ wanted to because of his wolf) was hurting her. She had cried, and then he had cried, and then they both cried together about it. The entire situation was very unmanly, now that he thought about it.

But once Allison had gotten past the tears she settled into a logical frame of mind. There was no way in hell she was going to make him leave his _pack_. There weren't any loopholes, at least none that the text stated. There were honestly _no_ drawbacks, seeing as having a pack bitch was for the good of the pack. He had voiced it very early on that he had never wanted to be with someone other than her, that she was the _only_ one for him. Ever.

And she had believed him, because she knew how much Scott loved her, knew how much he didn't really want this. But she also knew that Scott had a pack and that he loved his pack and everyone in it no matter what the situation. And she knew that his pack loved him back. They wouldn't do anything to harm him or hurt him in any way.

Scott honestly believed that she handled the situation way better than he was.

So, Allison being Allison, firmly told Scott that he would do it. And of course, he freaked out. He screamed about how he would be cheating on her, how much he would hate it, and he _never_ stopped talking about the _baby_. Which, admittedly, was a _huge_ deal. A baby was kind of a long term thing. But then in the middle of his rant Allison had simply asked him one question.

"You're going to ask me to marry you, right?"

She of course knew the answer was a yes- Scott wore his heart on his sleeve. He had fidgeted and tried to come up with a way to affirm her without letting her know anything of the plan he was devising to actually ask her. She had simply rolled her eyes and explained her argument. They were financially stable, had a big enough apartment that they planned to get rid of in place of an actual house in a few years anyway, and were both old enough, had started thinking about children- wanted them even.

They could raise it.

Scott had brought of the argument that it wouldn't be _their_ child. Not really. Allison countered with a frown and the fact that it she would love it like it was hers so it would _be_ her child no matter what. And plus, they could always have another _together_. And it didn't violate any of the rules- so there was no problem.

And then Allison soothed Scott's worry by throwing him down on the bed and having sex until he didn't think bad thoughts anymore.

"Yeah. I guess." He admitted, kissing the top of her head.

"I thought the whole idea of what we just did was to stop you from freaking out."

"And it did. But… still."

"Scott, babe, it's ok. I promise."

"You were upset." He said, breathing in. "And you still are. I can smell it on you."

Allison rolled her eyes but he didn't see it. "Yeah, okay, I am. Who wouldn't be? But look," she said, pushing herself up so she straddled his waist, smiling down at him. His hands went to his hips and he groaned.

"I'm the only one you truly love, right?"

"Of course."

"I'm the only one you truly want, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. We both know that Allison can be a little naughty," She said smiling, leaning down to place a quick kiss on his lips. "So maybe she thinks the whole situation is a little… hot."

She ground down on his crotch and he cursed, hands tightening on her waist.

"I swear you have a higher stamina than any werewolf I know." Scott admitted breathily.

She smiled. "You're going to do this. And we're going to love this baby like it's our own, because it _will_ be. We'll have- wait, what was it for them?"

"Six months."

"Damn. Anyway, we'll have six months to get everything together and be ready to welcome our newest baby into the world. And then we'll have as much sex as possible until I'm pregnant with _your_ babies. And then whenever you decide to ask we'll get married and have a big happy family."

"_Fuck_, I love you so much."

"I know. Now here's the deal. You're going to call Derek and tell him. Then we're going to have sex until I'm sleepy- and I'm on top. Yeah?"

Scott smiled at her and reached for his phone on the nightstand, barely grabbing it.

"Great idea."

**xOx**

"Good. I'm glad everything's alright with you guys because there's an interview tomorrow. Yeah. Okay, good night Scott. Say hi to Allison for me. Alright, bye."

Derek hung up the phone and took a huge sigh of relief as he relaxed, putting his fingers over Jackson's ankle and rubbing the skin there. The boy lay on his stomach shirtless, having just gotten out of the shower, head resting on the arm rest on the other side of the couch. It was nearing midnight, but they had settled down together two hours ago to watch TV. They weren't really invested in whatever was actually on, but it was a nice distraction. It sort of became a mini cuddling session.

"What happened?" He asked sleepily, raising his head slightly to look back at Derek.

"Scott said he's in."

"Really?" Peter asked from his place on the loveseat, where he and Isaac were spooning. Isaac was the little spoon, naturally. Boyd was out with Erica on their weekly date night.

"Yeah."

"Good," Peter said, nuzzling into Isaac's curls. Isaac had fallen asleep an hour ago with Peter wrapped around him but he pushed back into the warmth the man's body provided. "I'm sure there's a catch though."

"He wants to keep the kid."

"That's not a problem is it?" Jackson asked. "I mean, it is kind of his kid."

"Yeah, if he wants it he can have it. He and Allison will raise it, as long as it's not excluded from the pack."

"What are the chances of the kid being human?"

"It's not very large. Pack bitches are a little more human than werewolf when compared to us, but most children born of bitches are were's. But it could be human, doesn't matter though. We'll love it just the same."

He saw Peter push Isaac's hair out of the way with his nose to get to a little patch of skin just behind his ear. The man placed a few soft kisses to it, obviously taking in his scent. It was nothing majorly sexual or overt, just a light gesture of more intimate affection for the younger wolf.

Derek wasn't all that surprised to see that Peter knew about Isaac- the man had years of experience of being around werewolves that could back up all the knowledge he had. He was thankful none of the other betas had noticed- he wouldn't tell them until Isaac was ready.

"So what happens tomorrow if the interview goes well?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I'll bring him here to meet you guys."

"We get a say in it?"

"A pack bitch is a community commodity," Peter said, trying to cuddle further into Isaac's form. "All wolves get a say."

"Cool. And if we all say yes?"

"I offer him the bite."

He saw Jackson smirk that steadily turned into a yawn. "This is exciting," He said sleepily. Jackson pulled down his feet and switched his orientation so that his feet lay on the armrest on the other side and his head lay in Derek's lap. Derek smiled as he ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair and he watched Jackson's eyes slip shut. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Jackson's temple. Jackson liked to act like a hardass most of the time, but Derek knew he really liked stuff like this. Soft touches and caresses- Jackson liked affection almost as much as Isaac.

If he were the same guy he had been five years ago he would have been embarrassed by how much affection he showed his betas. He used to think affection was a sign of weakness, a sign of a weak Alpha. His father had always said he was a lot more affectionate as a child than any other cub was- he used to hate himself for it. But he soon came to realize that it made the pack stronger if he showed how much he cared about them. With simple touches and kisses- it reaffirmed his care for them. Now he couldn't really help himself if he gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek or Isaac a head rub. Hell, even Boyd got a hug more often than not.

He sighed and clicked the TV off, looking over at his uncle who was falling asleep.

"Alright, sleepy time for the Hale pack." He said. Jackson groaned and pushed himself up reluctantly. Derek stood and took his hand, starting to lead him to his room. He saw Peter somehow maneuver himself up without waking Isaac. He bent down and gathered him in his arms, carrying him bridal style into Derek's room.

His bed was the biggest in the place, perfect for when they all slept together. Which was really often. When they reached his room he felt a tug at his shirt and he smiled as he let Jackson pull it off of him. Peter placed Isaac on the bed and slowly took of the boy's shirt, his own following soon after. The shirts blocked all their natural scents- it didn't really feel right to wear clothes most of the time, and it was basically sacrilege when sleeping. They slept better if they could all smell each other. Jackson crawled into the middle of the bed, pulling back the sheets and lying on his side, Peter putting Isaac next to him. Isaac shivered a bit from the loss of warmth but began to inch towards Jackson until his nose was buried into the hollow of the boy's neck, Jackson pulling him close and wrapping and arm around his waist. Peter turned off the light as Derek inched in next to Jackson, pulling his back against his chest, Peter doing the same with Isaac.

Soon, everything settled down. Isaac and Jackson took up the middle, the elder Hales spooning the two. The only sounds in the air were the soft breaths of the wolves in the room with him. He loved when they did this, when they all shared themselves with one another, combining heartbeats and breaths and scents. It smelled like family. It smelled like pack. He nuzzled into Jackson's hair and closed his eyes, letting sleep pull him under.

* * *

**PACK FEELS.**  
**AW JACKSON.**  
**AFFECTIONATE!DEREK.**  
**I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE SO SHMOOPY. APOLOGIES. **  
**NON-INSANEANDACTUALLYKINDOFADORABLE!PETER**

**hope i did this okay guys! please comment/review/critique! LOVE YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOP.**

**so this chap is a little long. but it's the interview scene yayyyyyyyy.**

**stiles is a kinky little monster in this chap ;D**

**some cute boyd/stiles! :D**

**please comment/review/critique! love you guys!**

* * *

"God, shut _up_. I remember a point in your life where this would have been your wildest dream." Stiles rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah well that was before I discovered the awesome power of dick. I don't see why this is necessary, especially when I'm like _this_."

Stiles gestured to his naked form, save for a pair of tight black briefs that really only added to his nudity level. He had simply called Lydia in an attempt to get her advice on what to wear. 15 minutes later he now stood in his crappy room in his crappy apartment, basically naked, with his best friend throwing all his clothes out of the closet and onto his bed. He was in no way insecure- he knew he had a nice body. He wasn't huge- even though he was definitely into muscled guys, example A being Danny- but he was toned. He liked that better anyway, it meant his sexual partners could throw him around more easily, which he was totally into also. He had nice abs, toned arms and a long neck. Even though he normally hid them behind baggy graphic tees, worn jeans and dirty converse.

He worked out often enough, and the fact that he didn't have a car in New York city pretty much meant he had to go everywhere by either cab or on foot. And due to his current financial predicament, he was getting enough of his workout by stomping the streets.

"Because I refuse to let you go to this interview in your normal horrible jeans and t-shirt thing you do."

"You never cared before!"

"That's because you weren't interviewing for a position with a _multi-million dollar company_."

She stalked over to his bed, eyes dashing over the various choices. "You really need new clothes," she mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Good. You should take it as advice. Now I'm thinking formal but not _too_ formal. Nothing too fancy- no jacket or anything. Button down shirt- the first couple of buttons open obviously because you have a really nice neckline-"

"Hey," he said, smiling. "Thanks."

She shot him a look. "Don't interrupt my thought process. Some black slacks, now the only question is what color?"

She tapped her chin while Stiles stood in front of his mirror, slightly freaked out that the discomfort he felt with being nude in front of Lydia was almost gone. She looked at him and back at the clothes, then at him again. The clothes. Him. The clothes.

"Maybe I should just go naked." Stiles said, looking at himself in the mirror she had brought over. Stiles didn't have a full-body mirror- which Lydia took almost as blasphemy, so somehow she had tugged one over to his place.

"That would seem too desperate," She said simply, ignoring his joke. She bent over to pick up a shirt and strutted over to him and placed the shirt against his body, maneuvering him so that she got a preview of how it would look.

"Yeah," She said, nodding in the mirror. "This works. I thought you would be too light to wear lavender but it actually compliments you. The modern fit will hug your body so it'll show you off- you have any tailored slacks?"

"Uh, no?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You're you."

"Hey!"

She looked up at his head. "Keep the glasses, very nerd-chic. But we _have_ to do something about the hair."

**xOx**

By the time Lydia was done with him he had to admit he looked _really_ hot. Better than he had for any of his other job interviews that was for sure. It was a simple but good look for him, the lavender shirt going well with his slacks ("_They're all disgusting but I guess these are the least horrible"_). She had used a bit of hair gel to fuss with it, making it looked kempt but at the same time as if he had just gotten out of having really satisfying sex (_"Maybe if you don't get the job he'll fuck you over the desk or something, so you're welcome"_).

He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 5:20. "I gotta get going," he said, going into his pathetic excuse for a living room and picking up his messenger bag.

"Please tell me you are not bringing that horrid thing with you."

Stiles looked at it. It was made of some kind of canvas material- it had been white he had bought it but now it was some weird shade of brown. There were scuffs all over it, marks made by pens and highlighters, a few claw marks when a random dog attacked it at the park. He couldn't bring himself to get rid of it- it had stuck with him through thick and thin, good and bad, high and lows, broke and… brok_er_.

"C'mon! It has character! I have stuff I need to bring also, but that's not the point."

She looked at him for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. Whatever. What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

Stiles gave her a look. "Um, I don't know? Go to work?"

"I'm off today."

"Rule the world?"

"I have a plan for that. If do it too quickly it won't work."

Stiles didn't respond to that because it was probably true, and the look Lydia was giving him said it totally was. He looked around the apartment and sighed. "Um, clean my apartment?"

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, looking around and nodding. "Yeah. It's a little below me but what can I say, I'm a generous person. Give me your keys."

"For what?"

"You don't seriously expect me to clean this pigsty with just a broom? I need heavy duty cleaning products."

Stiles smacked his teeth in annoyance but threw her his keys anyway, walking towards the door. "Whatever. Just make sure my place doesn't get robbed."

"Why would anyone in their right mind do that?" he heard Lydia ask under her breath as he walked out the door.

**xOx**

Somehow he had made it early and didn't look or smell like a jockstrap after football practice. He walked through the automatic doors of Haltech Inc. with a smile, the refrigerated air gushing out at him in a welcome embrace. He looked around a bit before he walked up to the receptionist, taking in the high ceiling and wooden walls, the sleek and modern Haltech logo on the wall to his left. People were walking in and out of the building, some with phones to their ears or briefcases in their hands, catching the elevators and going about their business. He secretly wondered how many of them were were's.

"Hi there! Welcome to Haltech Incorporated, can I help you?" The girl behind the desk said with a devilish smile as he approached. He smile back, a bit nervously because she seemed like she was trying to look into his soul. She was extremely gorgeous, long blonde hair in silky curls that fell down her back, brown eyes sparkling beautifully. The bright red lipstick matched the red on her perfectly manicured nails. She wore what Stiles would have thought to be a rather low-cut shirt for a business that expertly displayed her boobs (which, yeah he was gay, but her boobs were _really_ nice).

Then she laughed like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Her scheming smile turned into a scheming smirk, looking at him through lush lashes.

"You must be here for the interview, yeah?" She asked, tapping her fingers along with desk in a smooth rhythm, her tone saying a million things at once that he couldn't interpret. She leaned back in her chair and he saw her give him a once-over, a lingering look fell on his neck. A dangerous smile spread on her lips after she appraised him. It was at that moment he felt his heart beating like crazy. Damn, who _was_ this chick?

"Uh, well-I-"

"You're human." She stated matter-of-factly. Stiles nodded with a lump in his throat.

"Yup, and you're a werewolf."

She smiled even wider and let one of her fingers slide into her hair to twirl it around. "I wonder what gave it away?"

"Maybe the fact that you're scaring the shit out of me and we've only just met. It could also be because you kind of look like you plan on eating me for lunch with a nice cob salad."

She laughed, really loudly in fact, but it was a nice laugh. She looked back at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Funny, smart _and_ cute! I like it. Stiles, right?"

"How did you -"

"I know a lot of things."

Stiles gulped, looking on her desk at the nameplate stationed there. "Well, um, Erica, it's been great talking to you, but if you could tell me where -"

"Erica, are you threatening people again?" A low voice interrupted his question. Erica just smiled when she heard it but Stiles whipped around to see a large black man walking towards the front desk. As per usual (look, he was an extremely sexual being, he couldn't help it) he began to appraise the stranger. He was tall, buff, had that whole "I-could-fuck-you-so-hard-into-the-mattress-it'll- break-and-so-will-you" thing going on, had strong features and really nice lips.

Was _everyone_ in the place hot?

Erica pouted at the accusation. "I don't threaten anyone!"

"Yeah. Okay." The man replied, finally reaching the desk. He turned to Stiles with a charming smile. "I'm Boyd. Sorry about her, if she doesn't get her daily meal of three men a day she gets a little cranky."

"My shift is almost over and I've only had one," She said, a frown on her face. "Maybe you two can help me with that."

Stiles' eyes widened but Boyd just rolled his. "We're leaving." The man said, placing a hand on the small of Stiles' back to begin leading him towards the hallway with the elevators.

"Don't have too much fun you two!" He heard Erica's voice say as they walked away. He turned a little to wave but continued to follow the man's- Boyd's- lead. His hand was still on his back, which was a little odd, but not totally unappreciated. Boyd led him into one of the elevators without a word. It was a bit weird how they were the only two inside, considering he saw people trying to fit into the others with little to no success.

"Um, I have to go-"

"Derek's office. Yeah, I know."

Stiles looked up at the man. "Who are you?"

Boyd gave him a warm smile, pressing a tiny bit harder onto the small of Stiles' back with his hand. "Vernon Boyd, but everyone calls me Boyd. I manage the relationships with the factories that produce all the products that Haltech sells."

"So you must be a werewolf." Stiles says before he can stop himself. He groans and hits his head. "Sorry, I don't really have a filter. I shouldn't hav-"

Boyd laughed. It was a nice laugh, soft and warm and full. "Hey, it's ok. Really, no harm done. But yeah, I'm a werewolf."

Stiles nodded, not wanting to add any more problems into the conversation.

"I'm taking you to the seventh floor- that's where Derek's office is. He'll be waiting for you there."

Stiles hesitated for a moment, deciding between whether or not to ask the man a question that had been burning in his mind. He looked into Boyd's face again.

"Do you happen to know anything about what this job entails?" He asked, chewing his lip. "There wasn't really a job description and I'm not sure if I'm really quali-"

"Don't worry about it," Boyd said. "Trust me. He'll like you."

Boyd's hand still hadn't moved.

The elevator finally reached their destination, the door opening with a soft _ding_. Boyd led him out into a room filled with cubicles, people walking about with papers and mugs of coffee in their hands. They walked until they reached a main central aisle that divided the two rooms. They walked down it until they came upon a room with a closed door- the name plate read _CEO: Derek Hale_.

A woman sat outside the room near one of the cubicles. She sat behind a curved desk, computers resting atop it, papers neatly placed in various positions. Her hands were deftly flying across the keyboard, her focus somewhere else other than them. Stiles took in her appearance.

"Laura Hale, right?"

Boyd gave him a look. He shrugged. "I did my research."

Boyd smiled. "Yeah. That's Derek's sister. She's his secretary."

"I can hear you talking about me." She said from her seat, never once even giving them a bit of attention. "Werewolf, remember?"

"He's here to see Derek." Boyd said.

"Well that's obvious. What, like I'm not his secretary?" She stopped typing and pulled her rolling chair a little to the left behind her desk, giving her a decent view of Stiles. She made a motioning gesture to him. "Pale one. Come here."

He was a little insulted by being called pale but he totally was so his anger was irrational and he told his self-confidence as much. He walked over half out of fear and half out of respect because Laura looked like the type of woman who could ruin your life if her coffee wasn't sweet enough.

She clasped her hands together and looked at him which, déjà vu, her eyes rolling over his body.

"You're human."

"So I've been told."

He heard Boyd snort behind him and a smirk rose on Laura's lips. She leaned forward.

"You got a boyfriend?"

Stiles took a step back at the accusation. "Excuse me? How do you kno-"

"It's obvious, now answer the question."

He really shouldn't have been as scared as he was of her- he dealt with Lydia on a daily basis and he hadn't been destroyed yet.

"Um. No. Not for two years."

"Two years? Ouch."

Stiles gave a huff, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know, trust me. I've been in a dry spell worthy of legends."

She gave him a sly smile. "Alright. You're good." She reached over to press a button on the phone, speaking in a clear tone. "Der your boy is here."

_Boy_?

The voice that spoke was the same he had heard on the phone the other day. "Laura for the last fucking time don't call me that in front of- I don't have time for this. Send him in."

He heard Boyd laugh lightly again and he thought he could get used to that sound. He felt a hand on his back again and he turned to look into Boyd's face closer than he had expected it to be.

"I gotta go take care of some things. Good luck, Stiles." The man said in a low voice, letting his hand fall from the small of Stiles' back, his fingers brushing Stiles' butt before he began walking away. The motion could have been deliberate but it also seemed like an accident. Stiles leaned back to watch the man leave as he walked down the aisle, his eyes focused on Boyd's ass.

"Plenty of time for that," Laura said, shooing him. "Go, Derek's waiting."

**xOx**

Derek wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting the potential bitch to look like. Matching voices to bodies wasn't exactly his forte. So when he saw the lean, willowy, tall man walk into his office he was more than pleasantly surprised. Derek- being the werewolf that he was- immediately noticed how amazing Stiles' neck was, long and lean and pale.

Perfect for biting. He wanted to go over there and pounce, attach onto his throat and mark him up. But obviously, he didn't. Time for that later.

But his skin looked soft, the few speckles of moles dotting his skin like landmarks. His eyes were bright, almost golden, a very toned body if the way his shirt fit said anything. His hair was lightly ruffled- he could just imagine what he would look like after sex; panting and sweaty and skin rosy with fluster. His lips were almost indescribable, perfect pink things in the shape of a bow. They looked so kissable, so _soft_.

If he could convince him- Derek had hit the _jackpot_.

"Um. Hi." Stiles said, standing awkwardly near the door.

"Welcome, Mr. Stilinski," Derek said from his place leaning on the desk. He may or may not have tried different poses to figure out which way made him seem more appealing. And he may or may not have rolled up his sleeve and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt to show off his body. He also may or may not have rubbed himself a bit to accentuate his junk. But it wasn't all for vain, he saw Stiles' eyes flick across his body with interest, a barely-there hint of arousal in the air.

"Just call me Stiles," he said, smirking nervously. "Mr. Stilinski is my dad- and I definitely do _not_ want to be a cop, ya know? I may be majoring in criminology but I'm more of the analyst type- keep away from the baddies with shotguns. I'll stick to my chemicals and semen samples an-_fuck_. Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous."

Derek smiled, a real one. "Your father is a cop?"

"A sheriff, actually. Yup, sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills."

"Beacon Hills?" Derek asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah. You know the place?"

"My parents were born there, me and my sister were raised there until we came up here."

Stiles laughed and Derek decided he liked Stiles' laugh. And his smile. "Small world," Stiles said.

"Please, Stiles, sit down," Derek gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Stiles smiled and walked forward, taking off his messenger bag and opening it up. He pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Derek.

"My medical records." Stiles said.

Derek nodded and put the folder on his desk- he didn't smell any diseases on him.

"So you're majoring in criminology?" Derek asked. "Any particular reason?"

Stiles nibbled on his lips. "I guess a big part of that is my dad. I mean, ya know how people have role models and everything? I remember growing up, after my mom died, he just kind of became this… anchor, for me, ya know?"

Derek nodded in understanding- yeah, he knew about anchors.

"I grew up like idolizing him. He's like the strongest and most caring person I've met in my entire life. I mean, I can be a complete asshole sometimes, but he genuinely cares for people. He gave up so much for me, he _did_ so much for me- even without Mom there. I've always wanted to be like him- even though I can't possibly because he's a way better person than I am. But I've always wanted to help people in the same sort of way he does. And plus I'm really good at mystery video games and puzzles and stuff so I figured it was the most obvious conclusion." Stiles laughed and Derek laughed right along with him, because his laugh was infections and light and funny and _good_.

"Wow… that's, um, that's really amazing. You shouldn't sell yourself short- you seem like a great person."

"Yeah, well, when you're as much of a mess as I am you kind of have to be nice to people so they can look past it, ya know?"

Derek's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"So I'm guessing you'll still want to continue school with this job?"

Stiles looked at him with a curious expression. "Yeah. I'm only one year away and ya know, I would kind of like to graduate. Is that a problem? I knew this was too good to be true. Look, I'll lea-"

"Hey, wait. No jumping to conclusions here," Derek said, holding out a hand. He was a little shocked to see how much he was about to freak out if Stiles was leaving already. His wolf almost wanted to growl.

"I wouldn't dream of keeping you from school."

"Oh," Stiles said, taking a breath. The scent of relief washed over him. "Ok. Good."

Derek turned to sit in his desk again. "So is there any particular reason you're applying?"

He saw Stiles tense up and he immediately regretted the question. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ask-"

"No, it's ok. Um, all my scholarships ran out and we needed money for… other things. I can't take out anymore loans or else I'll _never_ be able to pay them back. I need as much money as possible."

It wasn't a lie- Derek didn't hear any signs of Stiles fibbing, but he knew it wasn't the entire truth. Stiles was leaving something out, and though his wolf may have wanted to claim its mate since he walked into the room, Derek and Stiles had just met and surely the other man was not willing to disclose everything about his life.

"Are you working any other jobs?"

"Y-yeah."

Derek raised a brow. "How many?"

"Well, uh, three, actually."

"_Three _jobs? How are you alive?"

"That's what I ask myself every morning."

Derek laughed, but then a serious look settled onto his features. He needed to tell Stiles what he was actually here for, no matter how much he was enjoying their banter.

"Look Stiles, the job you're applying for is a bit… unorthodox."

"Well as long as it's not running drugs over the Mexican border that's fine with me."

Derek chuckled. "Did you have any wonder what a human would do in a pack of werewolves?" He asked, getting up from his seat and walking to lean on the desk in front of Stiles.

"Well, a bit, yeah. I've dated werewolves but I don't really know anything about packs or their dynamics. I figured maybe you needed a human for something."

Derek bit his bottom lip. "Look, Stiles, I don't want you to get into anything that you don't want. And this position is kind of a huge responsibility that many people wouldn't be comfortable with. It's nothing illegal, nothing dangerous, it's just…"

"Unorthodox?" Stiles asked with a nervous smirk.

"Unorthodox." Derek replied.

"Well, go for it. Rip it off like a band-aid so it won't hurt for so long. Like a waxing strip. You know I've never been waxed before? I've always thought about it because I never was into personal body hair. On other guys, yeah sure, but me, not so much-"

"Stiles."

He winced. "Right, sorry. Continue."

Derek smiled. "Well, in packs there's a sort of hierarchy."

"Alphas, betas and omegas."

"Exactly. Alpha's are the leaders of the pack, such as I." Derek flashed his red eyes and he heard a slight intake of air from the younger man. "Betas are members of the pack and omegas are werewolves _without_ a pack."

"Ok, got it." Stiles said, actually interested in the pseudo-lesson he was being given.

"But there's another pack position that's not very talked about but highly respected in the entire werewolf culture."

"And they are?" Stiles asked. Derek closed his eyes, trying to find a way to put it delicately- but there really was none.

"They're called the pack bitch."

There was a silence for a while, Stiles' eyes wide while he tried to process the information.

"Um. Could you repeat that for me?"

"Pack bitch, Stiles."

"Pack… bitch?"

"Yes."

"Are referring to the word bitch as in someone who is a complete and utter asshole?"

Derek sighed. "No, Stiles. I'm referring to the word bitch as in the person who gets fucked by each member of the pack."

Almost immediately Derek scented a spike of arousal from the other party in the room. He looked down at Stiles' face and into his eyes, his pupils had expanded a bit, a rosy color on his cheeks. Derek cocked his head.

"Oh. Um-wow."

"Now, I know the name seems extremely derogatory but bitches are actually the prized archetype of werewolf society."

"Um. What do they do?"

Derek smirked. "Mainly get fucked."

He heard Stiles swallow at the comment- the scent of arousal was getting heavy in the air.

"But they also do a major duty for any pack. They're able to not only have children for the pack, but are able to care for them better than any other wolf could."

"Ch-children?"

"Yes- usually the pack just fucks the bitch until their pregnant with a pup."

"The entire pack shares the uh…"

"Bitch."

"The… bitch. Is for everyone?"

"Yep," Derek said, smirking. He decided to take a chance- at this point Stiles was either into it or out of it, and the fact that he hadn't simply left yet was a good sign. He slowly walked around behind Stiles' chair and bent over, face dangerously close to Stiles'. He lowered his voice to a husky whisper.

"And usually the bitch loves it. They can hardly function if they don't get fucked for a while, so they get plenty of sex whenever they want it."

**xOx**

Well _what the holy fuck was going on_.

He had expected this interview to be normal, maybe a little out of his comfort range, but nothing too crazy. Nothing too much. Nothing that _would turn him on_.

Somehow, with just a few words, Derek had pinpointed his stupidly specific fetish of getting gangfucked by a pack of werewolves. He had watched porn about that kind of stuff (Ok, maybe Stiles was a bit of a slut-in-denial. He was an _extremely_ sexual being, alright?)- though for some reason it was ridiculously hard to come by, probably because werewolves could get a little rough in the midst of it al. But what was pleasure if without a bit of pain?

Yeah, he probably shouldn't be thinking that right now, considering the extremely hot werewolf that was currently nibbling on his ear. In his mind he knew Derek was sort of manipulating him, but damn it if he wasn't turned on by it. He wasn't stupid, even if he was extremely horny- he knew by now that Derek meant to make Stiles pack-bitch.

"Oh _God_," Stiles said as he leaned into the teeth on his ear.

"You'd be the most respected were in the pack." Derek's voice was low and husky. "You smell perfect for it. You have to have a very specific blood type to be a pack bitch and you are _perfect_."

Stiles moaned. "B-but, kids- I can't have kids. Don't have the right parts."

Derek chuckled and sucked Stiles' earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it. "The change will take care of that."

"I'm going to graduate. Kids will mess that up. What will my dad say?"

"We can wait for you to bear pups until you're ready- all you have to do is help someone else."

"Help them with what?"

"Become a pack bitch."

"But I thought _I _was going to be that."

"We could have two," Derek said, mouthing the skin behind Stiles' ears. Stiles felt fingers rubbing in his hair and his eyes rolled back into his head. "The more holes to fuck, the merrier. He's a gorgeous little thing too, such pretty lips. All he has to do is drink some of your cum."

"Who's in your pack?"

"_Boyd_ is," Derek replied. Even though his eyes were closed, Stiles could tell the man was smiling. "I smelled him on you. He must have liked you, already placing his possession on you. Bet you'd like him to fuck you, huh? I've never seen it but I'm pretty sure he has a big dick- rule of proportions and all."

"And your uncle?"

The fingers in his hair stopped.

"Yes, my uncle." Derek said in what sounded like a grossed out voice. "Let's not talk about him."

"Yeah, totally."

The hand that was in his hair slid down to grasp his jaw, pulling his head back so that his neck was bared. He felt Derek's mouth there, licking over the warm skin and nibbling with sharper-than-normal teeth.

"I would bite you right here. First, you'd belong to me. You'd be my mate."

"Forever, right?" Stiles asked. Danny used to say 'mate' a lot whenever he was fucking Stiles so roughly his wolf started to leak out.

"Mhmm. Forever. You'd be mine and I'd be yours, you'd belong to me. Then you'd belong to the pack. To have and to fuck for the rest of your life."

"Fuck!" Stiles said through clenched teeth when he felt a hand press on his aching hard-on. It rubbed over his dick in a painfully slow circle.

"But I plan on mating Isaac too, just so you know."

"The other bitch?"

"Mhmm." Derek replied as he sucked on the skin of Stiles' collarbone.

"Trying to monopolize, huh?" Stiles asked. All of a sudden all the sensations that were driving him crazy before were gone.

He shot up with a low whine. "Wait- no, I'm sorry. I take back whatever I said just _please_ don't stop-"

"I didn't want to." Derek's voice said from behind his desk.

"Then _why did you_?"

"You have to make this decision. If you do it all of your financial problems will be taken care of, _everything_. You'd never have to worry about money again for the rest of your life."

That thought sunk into Stiles' lust filled mind.

"Even if you refuse, I will take care of your tuition for next year. We will part ways and you would never have to speak to me again. I can only hope that you wouldn't lose respect for me."

"But this whole pack bitch thing is more than just pack bonds isn't it?"

Derek's head snapped up, eyes narrowing. Stiles smirked.

"Yeah- I'm really good at research and stuff."

The older man sighed. "The board of Alpha's have been giving me a hard time since I got into this business. They don't respect me how they did my father and that's keeping us from expanding. My uncle suggested a pack bitch- not only do we strengthen pack bonds and become stronger as a unit but we appease the Alpha's too."

Stiles' face fell into a frown. "So, what? I was just a scapegoat? Get Stiles and all our problems will go away?"

"No-yes, ugh." Derek said. He rolled his shoulders, as if _he_ had anything to be stressed about. "At first, yes. It was sort of the plan to just have you to not only fuck but to help us with the business. But now that I've met you you're… different."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Okay."

"No, seriously. Look, Boyd is smart. Smarter than me. He's also not very trusting- the fact that he placed a claim on you so quickly is sort of a sign of how different you are. And Laura- well she's just a bitch."

"I guessed as much."

Derek laughed. "But she liked you too. I can tell by the sound of her voice. And so did Erica."

"Let me guess, she's your pack too?"

Derek shrugged. "She texted me as soon as Boyd left with you. Said she gave you her stamp of approval.

And if it makes it any better- just knowing you for the thirty minutes that I have, I don't really want this to be a situation where you're just a fucktoy for us. Though something tells me you wouldn't have a problem with that."

Stiles blushed.

"So look, how about… how about you go out with each one of us individually. We take you on a date, you see how you like us. If you have a problem with any of us you say no, and that's that. I won't give you the bite. I won't bother you again. I can already tell they're gonna like you as more than just pack bitch."

"And no kids?"

"Not until you're ready."

"And that Isaac guy?"

"Only happens if you become pack bitch."

"And the money?"

"You'll get it either way."

"And I'm guessing I don't have any time think about it?"

"I would like a decision now." Derek said.

Stiles tried to clear his mind of the previous activities that were running through it. He weighed his options: he could either live his porn fantasy and have his choice of hot werewolf dick for the rest of his life _and_ go to college and pay for his father's expenses. Or he could say no, retain the small amount of dignity he had, go to college and somehow find a way to get money for his dad's medicine.

What if those other werewolves turned out to be assholes?

"Anybody in your pack a mega asshole?"

"Jackson can be a bit of a prick- but that's because he's guarded. He wouldn't be a _complete_ prick with you- he can actually be really sweet. Especially when he's with someone he cares about. And Peter- my uncle- can be a bit of a creep. But the man has game on an entirely different planet than anyone else I know. And Scott… you two would get along well. He'll probably be a little fidgety, but he's lovable and harmless. And you met Boyd."

Stiles laughed. He already knew what he was going to say from the beginning, though it was good to know that nobody was a major douchenozzle.

He didn't have enough dignity to be worth preserving anyway.

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

**wooaahh holla at ya boy. got a little steamy up in thur.**

**please comment/review/critique! love you guys! Thanks for all the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola amigos!**

**There's a date in this chapter! yay!**

**please comment/review/critique! Thanks for all the awesome support you guys, you're literally my saving grace. Stay awesome and stay tuned! 3**

* * *

"Jackson!" Derek yelled out as he walked through the door to his apartment. Even if he hadn't seen Jackson's car parked outside, he knew instinctually that the boy would be there; he basically never left. Derek didn't really understand why he didn't just come live with him.

He heard a shuffling in the kitchen but ignored it in favor of walking to stand behind the couch where Isaac was sitting and watching television. Derek leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of the boys curly hair, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders.

"Hey sweetheart," Derek whispered, taking in Isaac's sweet aroma.

"Missed you today," Isaac murmured, moving his head to the side so Derek had room to nuzzle into the hollow of his throat.

"Missed you too," Derek's voice was muffled against the skin he was currently nibbling on. Isaac chuckled lightly.

"What the hell did you want?" Jackson's voice erupted behind them. Derek sighed and stood straight up to turn around, eyes landing on his shirtless (as always) beta. "I was eating you inconsiderate douche."

Derek rolled his eyes and walked forward, opening his arms to engulf the shorter man into a hug. Jackson fought for a few moments- he always did- before Derek felt him relax into the embrace. Jackson wrapped his arms around Derek's middle and nosed his way to Derek's neck, taking in his Alpha's scent. Derek spoke lightly into Jackson's hair.

"How was your day?"

"'fwas good." Jackson's muffled voice replied, squeezing tighter. "I missed you," he said in a quieter voice.

Derek smiled and kissed the top of Jackson's head. "I know. I missed you too. I missed all of you."

"Can we watch a movie later?" Jackson asked.

"You wanna cuddle?" Derek asked in a completely serious tone. He felt the body beneath his stiffen for a few moments before he heard Jackson's reply.

"…yeah."

Derek smiled. "Good. We can definitely watch one later, but c'mon, I need to tell you guys something. Is Scott here or did he just leave? I smell him."

Jackson pulled away from Derek's body with a sort of glossy look in his eyes. "Um. Yeah- he's uh, he's in the bathroom. Taking a shower, I think."

Derek nodded. "Cool. Go sit and cuddle with Isaac, he needs some affection, ok? I'm going to get Scott."

Jackson nodded and went on his way towards the couch. Derek deterred into the hallway until he came up to the bathroom, where the scent of water and soap were strong. He could also hear the sound of Scott's decent (_horrible_) singing voice through the door- he was singing a Beyonce song this time. At least it was better than Miley Cyrus.

"Scott." Derek said in a normal voice, he knew Scott would hear him even with the sound of the shower going.

"Oh fu-Yeah?" He heard the boy say,

"Finish up. I have something to tell you guys. Meet us in the living room when you're done."

"Oh. Okay, cool. Be right there."

It took ten minutes for Scott to finish his shower, and probably the rest of the mental playlist he kept in his head, and they sat in the living room, Derek in one of the armchairs and Jackson massaging Isaac's head on the couch. Scott wore pajama bottoms and a ratty but soft looking t-shirt, which meant he was sleeping over. He did that sometimes- despite his life with Allison he was still a werewolf, and he missed his pack from time to time. He had invited Allison to join in on the puppy pack, but she had kindly refused. The girl knew how to take care of herself anyway.

"Ok, so what's all the hubbub, bub?" Scott asked, smirking in his adorably stupid way. Isaac gave a small laugh and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"What about Peter and Boyd? Shouldn't they be here?" Isaac asked, looking up from where his head rested in Jackson's lap.

"I'll tell Peter later, and Boyd already knows." Derek responded.

"Ok let's just get to the point. What's wrong?"

Derek rolled his eyes at Jackson's impatience. "Nothing's wrong- there's just been a change of plans."

"How?" Scott asked.

"The situation with the pack bitch is… different now."

"Are we not getting one?" Jackson asked, an almost crestfallen expression on his face.

"No! No, that's not it. It's just… I encountered something I didn't really expect to," Derek said, sighing. "See, I originally planned the pack bitch to just be a hole for us to fuck but with this kid… it's different. He's _extremely_ smart, funny, he has a great personality and he's hot as hell."

"But we'll still get to fuck him, right?" Jackson asked.

"_God_, Jackson, that is so not the point. Look, he's just… different, alright? And I honestly believe that every single one of you will like him- Boyd already does."

"Woah." Isaac said. "That's a good sign I guess."

Derek nodded. "And I like him too. But he's a college student and he plans to finish- which I have no problem with and _neither_ should you, so he won't be having any pups any time soon."

"What the hell!" Jackson said, eyes narrowed.

"So I put my girlfriend through all of that for nothing? We've already started planning for the baby!" Scott began to yell.

"Hey!" Derek screamed, eyes flashing red. "Calm the hell down. You didn't even let me finish."

The angry betas immediately shut up, sliding back into their seats with rebellion in their eyes.

"We have someone… else," Derek admitted, looking to Isaac. Isaac caught his eyes and immediately a flash of recognition passed between them. After a few seconds Isaac nodded, giving Derek the silent permission he needed to continue on.

"Another pack bitch?" Scott asked, which surprised Derek because usually the man stayed away from that word like it brought the plague.

"Yes," Derek asked.

"And where exactly are they?" Jackson asked.

"It's me." Isaac said in a quiet voice. Jackson's eyes narrowed and then he turned to look down at the boy in his lap.

"What?"

Isaac sighed and sat up, crossing his legs and giving a shy smile. "I'm, um… I'm a pack bitch."

"Really?" Scott asked, getting up and walking over to where Isaac sat, leaning in to take a whiff of his skin. "But your blood- it doesn't smell… _right_."

"It doesn't happen often," Derek said, interjecting. "But sometimes a bitch's body doesn't go through the change completely. But have no doubt, Isaac has the correct blood for it. It just needs to be activated."

"How?" Jackson asked, mimicking Scott and sniffing at Isaac's skin.

"His body just needs to recognize what a pack bitch is. Basically he kind of needs to drink his cum."

"That's…" Jackson said, trailing off. He pulled back, eyes glazed, looking into Isaac's eyes with something akin to lust. "Actually really hot."

Isaac flushed at the comment, but he began to lean forward, eyes locked on Jackson's lips.

"Nope," Derek said quickly. "None of that until he's fully activated." Jackson backed off with a glare.

"And you're okay with this, Isaac?" Scott asked, always the sympathetic one. "You know you'd have to have and raise pups for everyone, be an actual _bitch_ for the entire pack? Have sex with us whenever we want?"

Isaac nibbled his lips in embarrassment, looking towards Derek for a moment before meeting Scott's eyes. "I've wanted this for a really long time. I talked to Derek about it a while ago, like I felt that it was something that I would enjoy, something that I… needed, I guess. Thinking about everything you guys will do to me, it-"

"Turns you on?" Jackson asked, a smirk on his face.

Isaac gave a small nod with wide eyes. "But- it makes me happy too. Knowing that I can serve you guys like this. I want it, Scott. I really do- I've had a long time to think about it, and Derek wouldn't be doing it if I didn't want it. I want it more than anything."

"How do you feel about, um, me-"

"You and Allison having the pup we make together?" Isaac asked. Scott's lips pulled taut into a thin line and he nodded. Isaac smiled. "Scott, I'm more than okay with that. I know that you love Allison more than anything else in the world, and I want you guys to be happy, and if there's anything I can do that will make you happier, then I'll do it. I can't wait to see what you guys will be like as parents- and I can be the cool uncle anyway, which is way better than a lame parent."

"Isaac, I- you care about me that much?"

"Scott, I _love_ you. I love my entire pack, I can only dream of serving you guys the way that I will when I'm fully activated."

"Fuck, baby, you're gonna be serving me a _lot_, have no doubt. I've always wanted to feel those lips of yours on my cock," Jackson said with a smirk.

"Jackson!" Derek and Scott screamed in unison.

"What? I can't say stuff like that? He's pack bitch!"

"He's not some object you can just talk to like that." Scott said angrily.

"Scott has a point, Jackson- you show some respe-"

"Actually," Isaac said, shutting Derek up. "It's fine. I don't think it's disrespectful at all. I, um, I like it when he says stuff like that. Like, a lot."

"You're into dirty talk, huh, sweetheart?" Jackson asked. "I can definitely work with that. I can't wait to fuck you- _God_ I'm going to make you fucking _scream_."

Isaac's arousal was obvious in the air, but even with Isaac's confession Jackson's arousal was only _tolerated_.

"Derek?" Isaac asked. He looked hesitant to ask his question.

"Yeah?"

"Uh- if it's okay with you, I think I'd like to, um… fool around a bit with the pack members- if that's okay. I just t-think that as pack bitch, even if I'm not activated yet, I could start doing some of my, um, duties."

"Isaac, I don-"

"I _promise_, Derek. I want this. More than anything."

Derek looked at Jackson, then at Scott, then at Isaac. He took a breath and nodded. "Fine, but _no sex_," He let his eyes slide into their bloody color. "I mean it. _None_ until after he's activated. Fooling around. Nothing further than handjobs-"

"No _blowjobs_? C'mon!"

Derek glared at Jackson who only rolled his eyes in response. "Fine. Whatever."

"Like I said, _no further_ than handjobs."

To Derek's surprise Scott was already mouthing at the skin on Isaac's neck. "Scott?"

The boy shot back up, embarrassment clear on his features. "Sorry, I was totally listening."

"Good. We're not finished yet. The man I was talking about- his name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Jackson asked.

Derek ignored him. "I've set up a process to make sure he's okay with each one of the pack members individually before he officially makes his decision. Each one of us will take him out on a date, and he'll decide whether or not he's okay with the pack once he's made his decisions individually."

Scott nodded in consent with the process and Jackson didn't say anything so Derek assumed everything was good.

"If he accepts you at the end of the night he'll kiss you. If all goes well we'll have him soon."

"Cool," Jackson decided. "So when is the first date?"

"Tomorrow."

"With who?"

"You."

"What!" Jackson asked. "Why me?"

"Because you're an abrasive asshole and if he gets to like you he'll definitely like the rest of us," Scott said matter-of-factly.

Jackson looked like he was about to argue but then he withered back into the couch with a frown on his face. "I'm not an asshole."

Derek's heart softened. "No, Jackson, you're not. But you can be a little… rough, sometimes. You have to admit. I know he'll like you, okay? Just don't be so guarded- let him in. If this happens he'll be part of our pack, okay?"

Jackson looked sad for a few moments. "Fine. There's no way he won't like me. I mean, have you seen me?"

Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Good. You're picking him up at seven eight tomorrow, alright?"

"Fine." Jackson said, looking to Isaac. "Are we done here?"

Derek went through a mental checklist of things he wanted to talk about. "Yeah. We are- that's all."

"Thank God." Jackson said, reaching over to grab Isaac's arm and pulling the boy into his lap. Jackson's lips immediately went onto Isaac's, who received everything Jackson was doing with the utmost ease, sliding his arms around the man's neck and opening his mouth for Jackson to lick into. His hands immediately slid down Isaac's pants and grab his ass through the soft sweatpants he was wearing.

Scott rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Whatever. I'm going to Derek's room to use his laptop."

Derek stayed and watched for a few moments, enjoying watching how the soft flesh of Isaac's ass rolled under Jackson's hands. Jackson was nibbling on Isaac's ear now, grinding up into his crotch. Derek fixed himself in his jeans before he stood up.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat. Remember what I said."

He was answered with two groans that clearly stated 'Stop talking to us you asshole.'

**XoX**

So. The first date was with this Jackson guy.

Stiles stood in his mirror, checking over the clothes for his date. Derek had refused to give him a picture of the guy or anything- just said something about "Trust me, you won't be disappointed." Whatever the hell that meant. He was an inch away from calling Lydia to ask her what he should do when he heard someone knock on the door.

His first thought was that he should hide, followed quickly by the thought that he should hide his apartment because even with the _amazing_ cleaning job Lydia did it was still disgusting. But then he thought that he should probably answer the door. He messed with his hair for a quick second before he half-rushed to open the door, swinging it open with embarrassing force.

And there in front of him stood the most attractive guy he had ever seen. He wore a fitted blue shirt with jeans that seemed to hit all the right curves. He wasn't _Derek_ attractive, Derek was hot and rugged and mountain man attractive, this kid was like… the angels measured every inch of his bone structure to make sure he came out with the golden proportions. He was like… unholy attractive, walking sex and sin, and _damn_ those lips were nice, gorgeous blue eyes, and-

"-ello?" A voice said.

Stiles snapped out of his reverie to look the other man in the eye. He held a smug smirk on his face, an expression he seemed to wear a lot. "Oh- shit, sorry. I just kind of got caught up in here," Stiles said, bringing up a finger next to his temple and circling it in the air. "It's a completely different world. Trust me, you do _not_ want to know."

"You talk a lot." Jackson said.

"You seem to be an asshole."

His smirk got even smirk-ier if that was possible. "Point taken. I'm Jackson." He held out his hand.

"Stiles." He said, shaking the offered hand lightly. "So I guess we better get out of here." He let go of the hand in his grasp and hurried to turn around and lock the door, quickly turning back. There was a slight moment when he saw a disappointed look on Jackson's face, a small frown on his lips, until it disappeared almost instantly, covered with a suave smile.

"Ready?" Jackson asked.

Stiles gave him a look. "What's wrong?"

"Um, what?"

"You had a frown on your face just then. You looked sad. What's wrong?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "I have no clue what yo-"

"_Oh_," Stiles said, putting two and two together. "You wanted to hold my hand, right? And I just kind of… rejected you. You should've said something, dude! You have really nice hands by the way."

Stiles grabbed Jackson's hand and interlaced their fingers, smiling at him. "I'm totally down with holding hands. I'm actually a really touchy person when I want to be, which probably explains why I jerk off so much, I did it like six times yesterday- especially after the interview. _God_, that was torture."

Jackson's brow was raised but he did nothing to unlock their fingers. He just let out a small chuckle and smiled.

"What? Did I say something embarrassing?"

"I'm starting to believe your entire existence is embarrassing."

"You know what douchebag, I don't have to take that from you, no matter how ungodly attractive you are."

Jackson just laughed again and tugged on Stiles' hand. "C'mon. Let's go."

**XoX**

"You're taking me _bowling_?"

Jackson looked offended. "What's wrong with bowling?"

Stiles shrugged. "Nothing particularly, it just seems like a sort of teenager-y thing to me. I would've thought fancy restaurant or something."

Jackson gripped the steering wheel tighter and huffed, a glare in his eyes that Stiles couldn't see.

**XoX**

"This is cool," Stiles said, nodding as they walked into the bowling alley. The lights were sort of dim, some weird disco playing in the background, neon lights strobing throughout the entire alley. The pins were bright with fluorescent green, shining at the end of each lane like a beacon.

Jackson just made an off sound of agreement from beside him and began to walk in the direction of the shoe counter. Stiles watched as he walked away, wondering what the hell his sudden attitude problem was about.

Eventually they got to their own lane and they took seats. Stiles' favorite part (since he was absolute shit at bowling) was inputting their names. He put his own in first so he could have first turn while Jackson was getting them chicken tenders and soda. After his typing was done he looked down at the lane with a sullen expression- he would have fun either way, but actually being _good_ at bowling while in a bowling alley was never a bad thing. He strode over and picked up his bright purple ball- he had picked it specifically because it was so annoyingly bright- and centered up, keeping his eye on the center pin, swinging back his arm to swing it forward and let it go.

It went straight into the gutter.

He made a grunt of annoyance and bit his lips while he waited for the ball to come back through the machine. He was hoping he could get a few points in before Jackson came back with his horrible attitude. Stiles had to say, this date wasn't going so well- it was cool at first but ever since they talked in the car it was going downhill.

He picked up his ball again when it came and went to throw it into the lane once more. It went a bit further this time down the center, but ultimately steered to the left approximately 15 years too early and went straight into the gutter.

"You kind of suck at this," he heard a voice say behind him. He turned to see Jackson with two trays of chicken tenders in one hand and two drinks in the other. Well at least he knew the guy was dexterous- which was a good thing in the fingering department.

"Thanks jackass," Stiles said, thinking to himself that he had called the man more times by insults than by his actual name. Jackson rolled his eyes and sat down their food, immediately picking up a ball and going to their lane.

What happened was almost like magic. Jackson's movements were so fluid, almost perfect- he hit a strike without even blinking. He hit another one the next time, making it look so ridiculously easy it was almost an insult.

It went on like that for the next few minutes: them intermittently eating their food and sipping their sodas whilst Stiles sucked and Jackson rocked hardcore- until something clicked in Stiles' brain.

"Holy shit you really like bowling, don't you?"

Jackson gave him a look that said that he was obviously the most mentally deficient person in the entire establishment.

"Oh _fuck_," Stiles said, eyes widening. "That's why you're so good at this! And _that's_ why you've been acting all pissy! Because I totally and completely insulted what you thought would be a good idea, I rejected your date from the very beginning. I am such a huge asshole. The hugest. Literally, l-look, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't even understand what I was saying- you have to realize that I don't really have a filter and words just kind of come out whether I mean them or not. I'm really sorry for insulting you, because you're literally a god at this game, and it's a shitty thing to insult someone's hobby and thing they're good at."

Jackson considered his words for a moment before he sat his ball back down and came to sit next to Stiles, the first time they had been in close proximity all night- and it was all Stiles' fault.

"Derek said," Jackson spoke. "To pick something that we like and that we're good at because we would be ourselves if we did- and you had to make your choice based on who we were as people."

"Look," Stiles said, feeling like the biggest jackass in the world. "I'm so sor-"

"I chose bowling because a long time ago, my grandpa taught me to bowl. And he was like, amazing, better than me, better than _anyone_. He won so many competitions, so many events and trophies and awards and he was just amazing. He used to take me to the bowling alley every Saturday when I was a kid, and he would let me play with him. He would give me tips and pointers and strategies and I used to be so excited for Saturday to come because it meant that I could be with him."

Jackson was fiddling with his fingers while he spoke. Stiles really wanted to say something- but he knew whatever he said would only make things worse, so he let the man talk.

"He died when I was 18. Car crash. It was… horrible, to say the least. He was such a huge part of my life that I didn't know what to do- I didn't know how to cope or what to say. I didn't eat for days at a time because I just… couldn't. I don't know why. But then one day my parents drove me to the bowling alley, and once I stepped inside it was like… like all my worries were gone. He used to tell me that if I ever had problems in life to just imagine that the pins were everything bad in the world, and that I was the ball and every time I would hit a pin it would just be another obstacle under my belt. So I did that. I imagined that his death was the pins and that I was the ball and I would go bowling every day, crying while I did because I missed him so much. It became something soothing for me- it's how I remember and honor him."

Jackson looked over to see that Stiles was crying. "Oh, hey, you don't have to cry- I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm a huge asshole, okay? I'm the worst person on this planet. All you did was try and have a nice date with me and I completely fucked you over and I'm so sorry and I don't take it to heart if you want to take me back home- I'm so, so, so sorry Jackson, I can't say it enough-"

Stiles' cries were muffled when Jackson took him into his arms, holding him tight. "Hey, it's alright, I forgive you. You're an asshole, I'm an asshole, we can both be complete douchebags together, right?"

Stiles laughed but Jackson held him until his tears subsided. He wiped his face with a napkin. Stiles looked hesitantly towards the lane then back at Jackson.

"So, um, I obviously suck at anything that involves bowling." Stiles said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jackson laughed. "You kinda do."

"Do you mind, uh," Stiles got up and grabbed his ball, going to stand in the center of the lane. He looked over his shoulder at the man that sat behind him. "You mind teaching me how to not be horrible?"

Jackson smiled after a few moments- not one of the practiced smirks Stiles had seen earlier, but a true-to-life smile with teeth and happiness and everything. And it was beautiful. Jackson came up to crowd behind him, taking his arms in his and showing him to position the ball correctly.

And for the rest of the night they bowled together, caught up in each other's happiness.

And when Jackson drove him home, Stiles kissed him for a good 15 minutes before he let him go with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I just started college! Classes begin on wednesday, so there might be a slight drop in upload speed, but no worries, this won't die :)**

**I love you guys! Please comment/review/critique! Love you guys!**

**hope i did the second date justice! :D**

* * *

"Boyd, where's Isaac?" Derek asked, walking into the kitchen to find the slightly larger man scooping a rather large spoonful of rocky road ice cream into a bowl. Boyd gave him a look like he was a child caught stealing from a candy jar, but it quickly changed into an expression of consideration.

"Um, I think last time I saw him he was with Scott? They're probably making out or something in one of the guest rooms," Boyd said with a roll of his eyes.

Derek chuckled darkly. "Like I didn't catch you doing the same thing yesterday, right?"

"He was literally _begging_ me to touch him. Show me a werewolf on this planet strong enough to not only resist Isaac but a _pack bitch_ Isaac, then I'll feel guilty. Until then, you can go fuck yourself."

"All that ice cream is going to ruin your figure you know."

Boyd just scooped another huge spoonful into the bowl in an indignant manner . "I refer back to my previous statement: go fuck yourself."

Derek did in fact find the two in one of the guest rooms and all was as Boyd had guess: they lay on the bed, Isaac under Scott, Scott's lips nibbling on the skin on Isaac's ear. Isaac, true to his nature, was the only completely nude one in the situation, Scott was down to just his boxers, which really didn't help to hide the hard-on that was popping from his groin.

Derek stood just outside the door for a moment, listening and watching with as much stealth as he could muster. He would never admit it to anyone but himself, but he sort of had a little (_enormous_) thing for, what did they call it, _voyeurism_? So yeah, he liked to watch people fuck, but it didn't make him a stalker or anything.

What? He was a _predator_. It was built into his genetics to prowl.

He watched as Scott ground down into Isaac's dick, soft mewls falling from Isaac's mouth. Scott's hands were kneading into the skin of Isaac's ass, his mouth now firmly placed on the man below him. He saw Scott's tongue poke out, tracing over Isaac's lips and nibbling on his bottom one before he dove into Isaac's mouth, tasting him and rolling their tongues together. Isaac- fuck, Isaac accepted it like he was _made _for it, which yeah, he was, but still. It was like it was second nature to him to just completely submit, to let someone else make the decisions, to just give himself over.

"God, baby," He heard Scott say in a hushed voice. "You're fucking _amazing_. Can't wait."

"_Please_," Isaac whimpered, and that was hard for even Derek to resist- he could imagine how hard it was for Scott to not give in. "I need- I need you, something, inside me, please, I want to-"

"Isaac, sweetheart, you know what Derek said. I won't hurt you while you're not fully activated- but hell, when you are? I'm going to fucking wreck you, babe, I promise. Get you heavy with my pups like the slut you are- god, Isaac-"

Scott cut himself off to dive into Isaac's mouth once more and Isaac arched his back like a fucking _kitten_, sucking on Scott's tongue.

Derek was extremely close to just whipping his dick out and jerking it off to the sight, but he needed to stop this. He reluctantly cleared his throat knowingly loud enough for them to hear, but they didn't respond, continuing on with their heated kiss. He cleared his throat again- almost to the point of pain.

"Fuck, Derek, you'd think you'd get the hint," Scott growled out, fangs descending. He didn't completely pull away from Isaac though, still nibbling on the skin of his jaw. Isaac was pretty much out of it, rising into Scott's touch with a glazed over look in his eyes.

"_Scott_." Derek said forcefully, leaning on the doorframe.

He heard an audible groan leave Scott's form as he pushed himself up and away from Isaac's form. He moved himself to sit on the edge of the bed, tip of his dick poking out through his boxers, pre-cum leaking heavily. Scott glanced at Isaac, who was whimpering at the loss of contact, writhing slightly on the bed, skin slightly sheened with sweat and cheeks rosy with effort.

"Derek I can't leave him like this, look at him."

Derek had already studied Isaac's despairing form, he knew nothing would get Isaac out of this state other than an orgasm. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Get him off, but _you_ don't get to. Do it later."

"What? Who died and made you captain of my orgasms?"

"_Scott_."

"_God_! You're so fucking annoying," Scott said, crawling up to sit against the head board, maneuvering Isaac so that his back lay against Scott's chest, body between his legs. Derek relaxed, falling back into his prowling (_stalking_) stance.

"Alright, baby, I got you, Scott's here," Scot said in a low voice in Isaac's ear, lips brushing the skin there. Isaac let out a soft groan, body moving absently and eyes in a glaze so far gone it was as if he was unconscious.

"Please…" Isaac said breathily. "Inside- I- I,"

"I can't fuck you while you can't get wet on your own, alright babe? Don't worry though, I'm gonna get you there," Scott said, hands stopping at Isaac's chest to play with his nipples. "I'm going to take care of you."

Derek coughed with purpose, signaling Scott to get on with it. Scott, as expected, threw him an angry glare.

Scott's hands lowered until their found Isaac's cock and balls and the boy jumped at the touch, letting out a high pitched moan. Scott ran his fingers over Isaac's dick as he began to slowly jerk him off, rolling his balls in his other hand, filthy words spilling from his lips as he drove Isaac to orgasm.

"God, look at you Isaac, so good for me, such a good bitch baby. You're going to be so good for all of us, taking your place in the pack so well," Scott nibbled on Isaac's ear, jerking him off faster. "Can't wait to see you stuffed full of cock, especially mine. Can't wait to see you come completely undone, cum all over your body, until you smell like you belong to every single one of us."

Derek was actually impressed. Scott didn't seem to be the type for dirty talk- he seemed to be more of the 'making love' sort. But he was actually _really_ good at this.

"That's it baby," Scott said when Isaac began pumping his hips in time with Scott's strokes, a continuous waterfall of moans spilling from his lips. "Cum for me, yeah? You're my little bitch who's going to cum for me, aren't you? Such a good slut, always do exactly as you're told. C'mon sweetheart, cum for me, do it."

Isaac's breaths began to come rapidly, hips jerking erratically, cum and sweat slicking Scott's hands as he jerked Isaac off.

"You got it baby, so sweet for me. Cum Isaac. You can do it, cum _now_."

It took about three more strokes until Isaac's body completely stilled and he let out a rather loud moan of complete satisfaction, then all at once he shivered and fell onto Scott's body, slight tremors falling through his form as cum shot from his dick, landing on his stomach and Scott's hands. Isaac's hands were like vices on Scott's thighs as he rode out his orgasm, breathing hard with eyes closed and lips bitten between his teeth. Scott caressed the muscles in Isaac's arm as the last of the tremors shook through him, cock beginning to soften against his thigh.

"Good job baby, did so good, just like I knew you would, but you still gotta clean up," Scott dragged his fingers through the mess on Isaac's stomach, gathering most of the cum on his fingertips. He brought it to Isaac's mouth and pressed against his lips. Isaac's lips opened easily as he began to suck on Scott's fingers, cleaning his own cum off his hands. The process was repeated a few more times before Isaac's body and Scott's hands were sufficiently clean. Scott placed a kiss on Isaac's temple.

"You were so good today. Fucking _amazing_. So proud of you. I love you sweetheart," Scott said. Isaac gave a soft whimper in response that sounded a lot like agreement.

Scott ran his fingers through Scott's hair a few times before he slowly moved himself to slide out of the bed, allowing Isaac to lay on his back and rest. It was an awkward walk that he came towards Derek with, a familiar one that meant he was harboring a probably painful erection that only two or more orgasms would stave off. He gave Derek a harsh and smug look as he pushed past him and into the hallway, a hushed "_Asshole_," whispered as he went.

Derek hardly registered the insult though, working on getting himself and his wolf back under control after what he had just witnessed. The room smelled like cum and sweat and sex and pack and it was almost dizzying, but he grounded himself before he took another step into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed closest to Isaac's resting form. He softly raised Isaac's head onto his lap, brushing his fingers softly across Isaac's forehead.

"Isaac?" Derek asked softly. After a moment the boys' eyes opened slowly but he didn't look directly at him, his gaze was still on the ceiling, but soon enough Isaac's eyes moved to meet Derek's.

"D'rk?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah, babe, I'm here." Derek replied, running his fingers through Isaac's hair. The boy smiled softly.

"Th'was amazin'." Isaac confessed. Derek smiled.

"I know. _You_ were amazing." He heard Isaac give a light laugh. He couldn't really resist himself when he bent over and placed his lips on Isaac's, tongue diving in to taste his mouth. It still tasted like Isaac's cum, sweet but a little bitter, but there was a slight foreign taste that was rather sharp but not entirely unpleasant- Derek figured it was the few traces of Scott's cum left in Isaac's mouth. They kissed until Derek could no longer taste anything other than himself in Isaac's mouth, he pulled back and took a deep breath.

"You've got your date with Stiles today- I don't want you to be late."

"…oh _yeah_," Isaac said softly. "I almost forgot."

"You alright to get up?"

Isaac seemed to do a mental check of his physical state for a moment. "I think- but I feel a little weak."

Derek nodded. "Alright, c'mon," he said, moving to pick up the boy bridal style. "We'll get some food in you and then you'll get ready."

**xOx**

"You're kind of unfairly adorable," Stiles stated, looking at the curly haired boy that stood in his doorway. A wide smile was sent his way, full of teeth and happiness and blue eyes sparkled. "God, you're all this attractive, aren't you? How the hell am I going to survive?"

Isaac shrugged.

"Oh, was that too forward?" Stiles asked, a frown on his face. "Sorry, I just figured since we really only get one date might as well put it all out there, ya know? Lay the cards on the table, throw the ashes to the wind, actions speak louder than words and all that-"

"It's fine," Isaac said, a smirk on his face. "But yes, we are all _really_ attractive. Wait till you meet Boyd- god that man was crafted by the gods. And so was his _dick_, you wouldn't even believe-"

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed, hands waving in the air. Isaac gave him a questioning look. "You! You-you're the other, um… the other-"

"Bitch." Isaac finished with a smile. "I'm the other pack bitch. It's ok- it's not an insult at all. Complement really. Don't be so scared to say it- if everything goes well you'll be one too."

Stiles smiled but it quickly faded into an expression of critical thought. "Uh- yeah. I-I guess so, huh? Pack bitch…"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "It's just a title. You don't have to be called that."

"Oh," Stiles said. "But you-?"

"I like it, I guess," Isaac admitted, blush on his features. "Dirty talk kind of turns me on."

"Oh! Uh- cool, I guess," Stiles said, blushing furiously. "Ya know I was never really good at that- I just tend to ramble on and it just gets really confusing and unsexy and it's just horrible and completely ruins the mood."

"I wouldn't _imagine_." Isaac replied with a smirk. Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed Isaac out of the way, closing and locking the door behind him.

"God, the first two guys are assholes…" He said, shaking his head. He turned to Isaac expectantly. "So. Where we going?"

Isaac looked pensive for a moment before he snapped his eyes back into Stiles' gaze. "I have no clue."

Stiles gave him a look. "You… have no clue?"

Isaac shrugged. "I've never really done this date thing."

"You've never been on a date? Not even like, middle school pizza parlor date?"

Isaac shook his head.

"Dude! How did you not come up with a plan?"

Isaac looked personally offended. "Well, firstly, Scott kind of rocked my world right before I had to come meet you so I was a little out of it in the first place," He said with no shame. "And plus, we're both going to bitches, so it's not like with the other guys. I don't really have to… woo you, or anything, right? Just make sure we're compatible physically and ya know, mentally or whatever. On my part, you're already pretty hot so we got that down."

Stiles looked at him with awe in his features. "You really have no shame do you?"

Isaac shrugged. Again. "I'm a very… sexually liberated person. If I could I would talk about dick all day, but that tends to make for bad conversation, doesn't it?"

"Depends on who you're talking to," Stiles replied with a wink. He shoved Isaac playfully on the shoulder before he sighed. "But, I guess you're right. We just kinda have to be… friends, right? How about- uh, ice cream! Hell yes! You treat me to ice cream and I promise we'll be best friends forever, a friendship so strong no dick could ever come between us."

Isaac stared at him for a moment before turning and walking down the hallway, completely ignoring his statement.

Stiles had to run after him.

**xOx**

Stiles was currently licking his double scoop mint chocolate chip ice cream cone with a fervor he had not felt in years. Isaac was attending to his small strawberry ice cream with little attention, watching the way Stiles' tongue darted out to lick up the sides of the ice cream, dragging the treat in before darting out for another flavor. This went on for a few minutes before Stiles noticed the ice cream slowly beginning to drip down Isaac's fingers.

"Dude!" Stiles said as if Isaac had just shot someone. "Your ice cream!"

Isaac looked down at it with a shrug.

"Dude you have got to stop shrugging at some point in your life- it's a little over played."

"I'm not really into ice cream that much. And plus you've kind been… distracting me."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Isaac chose not to respond, letting Stiles stew on the thought for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"You did not turn my enjoyment of a delicious frozen treat into a sexual innuendo!" Stiles said in a hushed voice.

"Your tongue is a work of art," Isaac said nonchalantly. "You must be really good at sucking dick."

"Dude!" Stiles said, glancing around the diner they sat in. "You can't say that! There are children in here!"

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you good at sucking dick?"

"_Isaac!_"

"I told you I could talk about dick all day."

"There's literally a five year old sitting directly behind us."

"Well then be _quiet_," Isaac said, leaning in closer to Stiles. "Answer the damn question."

Stiles looked into Isaac's eyes, looking for a way out of this conversation, but he found no escape. He sighed and looked at his ice cream- it had started to melt and really there was no point with Isaac hot on his tail as he was. He sat it down on a plate and wiped his hand with a napkin.

"So?" Isaac asked again.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Truthfully?"

Isaac nodded, a look on his face that screamed how excited he was about this conversation.

"You really _could_ talk about dick all day, huh?" Stiles asked.

Isaac smiled. "You have _no_ idea. I could write autobiographies on my thoughts. Almanacs. Series. Screenplays. Now answer my fucking question."

Stiles chuckled lightly. "Well, uh, yeah, I guess."

"You _guess_? No regular tongue moves like yours. I watch _a lot _of porn, and I'm pretty sure they can't do half of what you do."

Stiles shook his head. "Look, fine. Yeah, I guess I'm actually _really_ good at giving head. It's probably my favorite thing to do besides ya know-"

"Getting fucked?"

"Yeah," Stiles smiled, leaning in a little closer. "So, look, give me a run down on what I'm possibly working with here, I mean-"

"You mean their dicks right?"

"God, you're like a dog with a bone."

Isaac ignored him, shifting in his seat with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, here's the thing- Derek won't let me blow any of them until I'm fully activated, so I can't really tell you taste or texture or anything. But I do know that Derek's the thickest and Boyd is the longest. Scott's dick has a bigger than average head but Jackson's cum tastes the best. Oh, Scott's balls hang the lowest, and I think Jackson has the best ass. But Derek's tongue is like _phenomenal_, you wouldn't believe. Boyd is extremely good with his hands though. If you're looking for someone to fuck you hard and rough go to Boyd- he seems like he'd be the beast in bed. If you're looking for something long and drawn out, I think Jackson would do it the best- he likes to act all tough but he's actually a huge softie- trust me. Scott is the best dirty talker I've ever heard, porn or no."

Stiles' mouth was wide and open looking at Isaac in shock. "You… yo- hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, go for it."

"I don't mean to be offensive, but um, do you-" Stiles paused, looking for his words. "Is this… all there is for you? I mean- don't you want to go to college and get a good job or ya know, find happiness outside of being… pack bitch?"

"Well," Isaac said, biting his lips. "Happiness is a very fluid definition. Getting a job and going to college can be happiness for you, but that doesn't mean it is for me."

"But this seems like sort of… a dead end, I guess."

"Not to me," Isaac said with a smile. "I like this. Love it, in fact. Love doing this, love the sex, love all the _love_. I think I'm going to love being pregnant and having kids and just… the whole package, ya know? I mean, I get that to some people it might seem like a dead end- but I've never been a school person. Having a real job beside being the mailboy for Derek sounds horrible, and the real world just seems… too much work. Being pack bitch I get taken care of, I get to stay around the people I love, and I get to do all the things I love. I don't need anything else. Food, sex and family all in one."

"What about your own family?" Stiles asked, immediately regretting the question when a sad look fell on Isaac's face. "Hey, nevermind."

"No, it's fine. My, uh, my mom died when I was a baby- I don't really remember her. But my dad- he. He… he used to um, beat me."

"Oh, _fuck_, Isaac, you don't have to talk about this, seri-"

"No, I promise- it's ok. Um, Derek- he saved me actually. Found me on the street covered in cuts and blood and he took me in- killed that bastard too. I asked for the bite- I wanted to be strong like him, to not have to be scared anymore. He's more than just my alpha or mate or anything- he's pretty much my saving grace."

Isaac's lips were in a hard line but he turned to look at Stiles and it erupted into a smile.

Stiles nodded at Isaac's spiel, taking in everything he had said. "That's… that's awesome. That's really brave of you to go through all that and still, be _you_, ya know? "

"And plus, all the uncut dicks are definitely a bonus."

"Uncut?" Stiles asked. Isaac smiled.

"Of course. They're werewolves- it'd just grow back. Wouldn't make sense."

"You're really trying to sell this pack bitch thing on me aren't you?"

Isaac smirked. "I don't have to. It sells itself."

**xOx**

"Are you absolutely _sure_ I'm not allowed to suck your dick?" Stiles asked as Isaac pushed him into the door of Derek's loft, tongue slipping into Stiles' mouth and hands running over his ass.

"Yeah, tell me about it. He's ruining my fucking life," Isaac said against Stiles' mouth, grabbing his hips and grinding them together. "But no worries, when we're both activated, you'll be giving me blowjobs no doubt."

Stiles moaned and grabbed Isaac's ass, pushing his tongue into Isaac's mouth to reclaim dominance in the kiss. Isaac accepted it eagerly, sucking on Stiles' tongue and moaning into his mouth.

"If you don't get in this damn house right the fuck now I'm going to come out there and fuck you both into the ground! Your fucking pheromones are everywhere you assholes!"

It was Boyd's voice that yelled through the door, impatience heavy in his tone. Isaac laughed but Stiles just blushed.

"He isn't serious," Isaac said, giving one last light kiss on Stiles' lips before stepping away.

"Would it be bad if I wished he was?" Stiles asked.

Isaac winked at him, turning to open the door to the apartment before he walked inside. "With Boyd's dick? Not at all."


	8. Chapter 8

**the peter/isaac porn in this fic is longer than the actual plot.**

**but it's still extremely cute!**

**I figured I'd update before classes start tomorrow! I love you guys! Hope I'm making you happy!**

**please comment/review/critique! Love you!**

* * *

Isaac was in the kitchen reaching for the frosted flakes at the very top of the pantry when he heard the door open. He didn't take any mind, opting to stand on the tips of his toes to reach it (whoever decided putting cereal so high should be punished, considering he was one of the tallest in the pack and it was difficult for even him). His fingers were just to the edge of the box when he let out a huff of breath as he felt someone pull him by his waist. He noticed that there were large, warm hands resting on his hips after he finished sulking in the loss of his cereal, a strong and muscled chest at his back, a slight puff of warm breath on his ear.

"Derek?" Isaac questioned- it was a familiar scent, but it seemed a little off. There was a low, dark chuckle in from the man behind him- Isaac could feel the vibrations the sound caused rumble through his spine and onto his skin. A slick, wet sensation traced on the outer edge of his ear that slid down to massage a patch of skin on his neck. Soft lips found their way to his earlobe, suckling and nibbling there while the hands that previously settled on his waist began to trail under and up his shirt, tracing lazy patterns as they went. There was an obvious hardness on his ass and he ground back into it, relaxing in the sensations.

"God, Derek, your tongue…"

There was a bite on his neck that was a bit too painful to be done by completely human teeth.

"Not quite, pup."

Isaac's eyes shot open, a soft gasp leaving his lips. "Peter?"

A long stripe of wet warmth was licked up his neck at the name, the hardness pressed even harder into his ass.

"The one and only."

Isaac tried to turn around but the firm grip Peter had on him didn't allow him to. He moaned when he felt Peter's lips begin to suck on his neck and moaned even louder when he was pushed into the wall next to the pantry, Peter's well muscled form covering his.

"Y-you haven't touched me, um, before- at all," Isaac said in awe as he felt those strong hands migrate to his back, pushing the soft linen of his t-shirt up to rub into the muscles there. Peter's breath was hot and warm on the back of his neck, hard cock pressing into his ass.

"Sorry 'bout that, sweetheart," Peter said in a slow drawl that went straight to Isaac's dick. "I've been… busy, with the company and all." Two fingers came to pinch at one of his nipples while Peter's mouth worked another hickey onto the other side of his neck, Isaac's body completely covered by the older man's form.

"Being financial adviser is such _hard work_, Isaac," Peter whined in a childish voice while he made Isaac moan into the wall, hands pulling at both nipples and cock grinding into him. "All work and no play makes Peter a very _very_ dull boy."

He felt the heat along his back go away for a moment and he was about to whine in protest when his shirt was forcefully tugged over his head. He heard the soft sound of another shirt being tugged off before the warmth returned again, the bare skin of Peter's chest pressing into his back.

"But due to my outstanding work- I've been able to snag a little free time to come home and play with my new favorite toy."

A hand entered his hair and tugged rather forcefully, pulling his head back and making Isaac bear his neck to the older werewolf.

"God, Peter…" Isaac moaned, rubbing himself back into Peter's cock. It was the only one he hadn't seen yet, only one he hadn't _touched_. He had almost forgotten about Peter- but now here he was, strong scent wafting off his body, one hand curled into his hair and the other pinching on his nipples and now he _needed_ to see it, needed to have it like crazy. He could feel himself slowly passing into the state of mind that had become so familiar; when he would o anything to achieve pleasure.

"God is actually my middle name," Peter said with a chuckle. "But from now on you get you get to call me… sir."

Isaac moaned at the name. "Yeah, yes, whatever you want,"

The hand on his hair tugged hard and he cried out in _pleasurepain_ when he felt teeth bite fiercely into the meat of his shoulder. A hot, blossoming burst flew through his nerves and trickled onto his skin, flowing into his muscles and making them ache with goodness. It all went straight to his cock though, made him leak pre-cum, made him want Peter's dick even _more_.

"What did you say, _boy_?" Peter's voice was dark and heavy and thick and rough and _God_, Isaac would do anything this man told him to.

"Whatever you want, _sir_," Isaac replied

The fingers in his hair loosened and he allowed his forehead to hit the wall. He groaned when he was turned around and pushed into the wall, a rough pair of lips instantly going to his.

Peter's kiss wasn't like any of the others, it was an experience all of its own. The older man didn't wait for Isaac to open his mouth, didn't make him moan until he was basically crying-no, Peter kissed with the maturity and skill that only a man of experience would have. He didn't warm Isaac up, didn't asked him if he liked it, he _forced_ him to like it, pushed those lips onto his and dove into his mouth without any pretense, tongue sliding over his own and making Isaac's hands scramble to the older man's shoulder because he didn't want to fall when his knees gave out. Peter held him up though, pushed him against the wall and began to grind his cock into Isaac's answering hard-on, his hands going into Isaac's hair and tugging and pulling, exciting nerves Isaac didn't even know existed.

For all that Peter's kiss was brutal and harsh, their wet mouth smacking together and tongues dancing around each, Isaac moaned as he slipped deeper into his headspace, tasting every crevice of each other's mouths. Peter's body was radiating a heat that almost made him sweat, made him want to rip off his pajama pants and offer himself up fully to the man, let him have his hard, dark way with him.

Peter pulled back and grabbed Isaac's jaw in a forceful clench, raising his head to make him look into his own icy-blue eyes. They were blown, dark with lust and want and shining brightly with a flame of desire. Peter's breath was labored, lips red and heavy from the kiss and Isaac moaned at the sight, wanting to be everything for this man, this extremely powerful being that had taken control of him.

Even though Peter's hips had stopped moving, Isaac couldn't help but rub little circles into the older man's hips as he stared Isaac down in a way that would usually make him cower in fear.

"What are you?" Peter asked in a raspy voice, but asked in such a way that only allowed one answer- only allowed one though to enter his mind.

"Pack bitch, sir," Isaac said breathily. The want- the _need_ to please Peter was something he had never felt before. With the others he had always chased his own orgasm, theirs just an extra. But with Peter- it was like his didn't even matter, it only mattered to make the older man happy, to do what he said and make sure he obeyed as well as he could.

"And who do you belong to?" Peter asked.

"The pack."

A burst of that same familiar brand of _pleasurepain_ blossomed in his mind when he felt the simultaneous sensation of a hard cock being dragged against his own through the cotton of his pants and the piercing pain of claws digging into the skin on his neck.

"_Specifically_," Peter growled, licking his lips. He didn't allow Isaac to think at the question though, deciding to plunder his mouth once more, this time more softly. His tongue licked across Isaac's lips, sucking on the bottom on before diving into his mouth once again. Isaac tried to think of the answer while Peter's mouth was working its magic, tried so hard until he felt the hard clench of Peter's hand around his jaw, the drag of Peter's clothed cock along his, the feeling of Peter's tongue trying to devour him from the inside out.

"_You_," Isaac said through the kiss, but it was muffled. Peter pulled back and looked at him. "You. I-I belong to you, sir,"

The smile that Peter gave him made Isaac want to believe it could sustain him for the rest of his life.

"Good boy," Peter said, grin filled with sharp teeth, eyes flashing dangerously. "Now, you get your reward. Take out my cock."

Isaac didn't hesitate to do as he was told hands falling from Peter's shoulders to unbutton his slacks and unzipping them, reaching into them until his hand met the heavy thickness of Peter's dick. The man moaned and thrust into the grip, Isaac's fingers playing over the skin as he palmed it.

"Now," Peter said, voice rough. "I'm going to respect our dearest alpha's wishes, but if you do a good job, boy, I'll give you something we both know you need. Now jerk me off and we'll see if you get it."

Isaac didn't waste any time pulling Peter in so that he was closer, body almost flush with his own. He began to stroke the hard cock in has hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit and under the head, putting a slight pressure there that made Peter groan and pursue Isaac's lips once again. He used his other hand to slide further down to place his balls in his pal, rolling them around his fingers and tugging them slightly. Peter rolled his hips into the feeling, moaning as he sucked on Isaac's tongue, and thrust into the palm of his hand.

"God, Isaac, I want to get you pregnant, boy, want it _so bad_," Peter admitted, hips beginning to pump furiously. Isaac could tell he was close by the way his kiss was getting sloppier, thrusting more erratic, breaths heavier.

"I'd have as many babies as you want to give me, sir," Isaac said, taking Peter's tongue between his lips. "I want to belong to you."

Peter's eyes closed as he moaned and threw his head back, hips going so fast Isaac's hands almost slipped, but he kept his grip and continued to stroke.

"God, boy, you already do."

Peter's head shot forward and Isaac's felt teeth latch onto the side of his neck, biting deep and Peter shook with orgasm, his body giving small tremors as he groaned his way through it. Isaac felt his cum spurt into his hand but he didn't stop stroke, dragging the older man through it.

They stood there for a few moments while Peter recovered and Isaac fell deeper into a haze that he had never really felt before. Peter finally stood back up though, hair disheveled and skin rosy, ice turning back to normal. He grinned with a mischievous smirk.

"Good job, sweetheart. I believe now it's your turn."

Isaac frowned a little when Peter made him take his hands off his cock, fingers covered in the evidence of Peter's orgasm.

"I know you'd love to clean that up, but I've got another idea in mind."

Peter pulled down Isaac's pajamas and scooped up a good bit of his own cum into his fingers. Isaac's cock popped up now that it was free, an angry red and dripping pre-cum, slick and shiny from Peter's ministrations.

Peter turned him around to face the wall again. Isaac was trying to figure out what Peter was going to do until he heard the man's voice next to his ear. "When you're fully activated I'm going to do a lot more than just this to you, sweet heart. But for now, we'll work with what we got."

He narrowed his eyes but let out a gasp when he felt his cheeks spread open, a wet sensation immediately covering his hole. The sensation immediately shot up his spine and he moaned and shoved his hips out to accept more of the feeling, he wanted it like it was instinct, like it was _natural_. The liquid, which he hazily guessed was Peter's cum, was spread around his hole with two fingers. He shivered and moans fell from his lips as fingers circled his rim, massaging lightly as Peter's fingernail caught on the soft skin, making tremors run over his skin, goosebumps rising all over his body.

"If it feels this good with just fingers, boy, imagine how it'll feel with my cock."

Isaac couldn't really fathom anything, considering how the rough, slick fingertips were now pressing lightly into his hole, the breech of the muscle creating a shiver of excitement that shot up his spine. His fingers pushed in more, barely-there calluses rubbing against the soft tissue of his insides. He gasped and pushed back for more, making Peter's fingers go deeper inside. The digits began to move around, scissoring and prodding inside him and there was a heat that sat on the surface of his skin that felt as if it would consume him alive.

"_Please_," Isaac muttered, pushing back onto the fingers. He didn't even really know what he was asking for, just asking for more of this, more of whatever Peter was giving him. Fortunately, the older man was willing to abide by Isaac's desires. In one swift motion he shoved two fingers as deep as they could go and Isaac cried out, bracing himself against the wall and throwing his head back, arching his spine in an expression of pure bliss as the fingers settled inside him.

"Like a fucking _cat_," Peter's voice whispered behind him.

Almost instantly Isaac began to rock back and forth, groaning as he felt the slight burn of the _dragpush_ split him apart piece by piece. There was something in his belly, something that wanted more than what Peter's fingers could give. He was entirely out of any coherent headspace, unable to voice his wants- so he opted to fuck himself back as hard as possible, driving Peter deeper into him. Finally, Peter began to move of his own accord, holding Isaac's hips still with his other hand and ramming his fingers into Isaac's cum slicked hole with as much force as possible. Isaac cried out, felt like he was drowning under all the sensations, biting his lips as the fingers inside him searched for something, dragging and pushing and completely undoing Isaac piece by piece. He was breathing hard now, hair damp and cheeks rosy with a slight sheen of sweat on his body.

When he finally felt it he heard someone scream a sound so loud he thought they were being strangled or something equally as horrible- it took a few moments to realize that it was him. Peter's fingers finally brushed a place inside him that made him see stars- no, fucking _galaxies, nebulas, universes_. Isaac was gone now- slave and thrall to whatever whim Peter desired. The fingers were moving so fast now, there was a coil of heat settled deep in his belly and he tried to jerk himself off because he was so close but his hand was slapped away.

"Either you cum like this, slut," Peter said, bending his fingers inside Isaac and making him moan. "Or you don't cum at all."

Isaac was on the verge of tears now because everything felt so good, Peter's voice, Peter's body, Peter's fingers, Peter's scent, Peter's _everything_ was overwhelming him and he kept hitting that spot that made his mind go blank, made him forget his own _name_.

Inevitably, the warmth in his stomach was spreading, adding to the heat on his skin as he felt himself begin to orgasm. It spread through him like an arrow, starting from the tips of his toes, to his legs and up into his stomach, over his chest, spilling into his arms and finally he screamed so hard it hurt- his voice rough and hoarse from use. He felt his entire body tense and all at once his cum shot out of him and onto the wall and finally the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes fell. Peter slowed down his movements but didn't stop, fucking Isaac through his orgasm.

He must have passed out for a few seconds or, hell, _minutes_, because when he came to he was on the floor, Peter cradling him from behind. His head lay on Peter's shoulder, warm hands rubbing over his stomach in a soothing gesture. He was aware that he was trembling- quite hard- but he couldn't stop. He felt like he was far, far away, somewhere else, where nothing existed but Peter's warmth.

"Shh, little one, it's alright. I've got you," Peter whispered into his ear, honey thick voice dripping comfort into Isaac's skin. He tried to talk but his throat hurt and he didn't really have the energy- Peter placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. "No, talking, pup. You need to rest, now go to sleep."

Peter's tone didn't leave any room for argument, so Isaac complied. He closed his eyes again, relaxed against the safety of Peter's body, and let the soothing massage of Peter's hands lull him to sleep.

**xOx**

Stiles was told to dress formally for this date- and his definition of formal was definitely not _everyone's_ definition of formal, so he opted the easy way out and used the same outfit that he had worn to Derek's interview. If Derek had basically jerked him off in it, it must mean it was good, right? And plus, he didn't feel like calling Lydia over so she could fuss over him for three hours.

But he did apply that sex hair technique she taught him. That- that was good.

He opened the door when the bell rung, only to find an extremely attractive mean leaning against the doorframe. He was older- but not in a gross way, in a very i-want-him-to-be-my-daddy sort of way, Stiles though. He was obviously well built, muscles showing through the tight blue button down he was wearing. The shirt complemented his eyes, eyes that seemed to stare at him for longer than strictly necessary. He had some nice stubble going- stubble that reminded him of Derek.

"Were you listening to me get ready?" Stiles asked- the guy was dangerously close to the door to have just been ringing the bell. He wasn't met with an immediate response, but he watched as the sharp blue eyes of the well dressed man looked him up and down in an obvious manner. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to turn around so you can see my ass too?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"That would be nice," the man answered, smirking in a way that made Stiles blush. The man pushed himself from the door from and took a step inside, leaving about an inch or two of space between the two of them. Stiles gulped loudly, jaw hanging open.

"Um. Hi?"

The older man smiled and leaned in, pressing his nose into the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles didn't really know what to do with the situation- there was an extremely hot werewolf that was probably scenting him. He wasn't exactly completely against the idea of having the older man in his bed right now, but at the same time he figured it was a little _easy_ to let it happen before the date even started. So he decided to do nothing.

"Mmm," The man moaned, smiling as he straightened himself, eyes piercing into Stiles'. "Derek told me you smelled good, but not _that_ good. Peter Hale, nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand.

The formal greeting threw Stiles off, but he quickly corrected himself and took the offered handshake. "Uh- Stilinski- um, Stiles- that's Stiles Stilinski. Yeah, sorry, alliteration and all that."

Peter raised a brow and a grin fell on his lips. "Yeah, Stiles. Got it." Peter sighed and nibbled on his lips, a look of worry falling onto his face.

"Hey- what's wrong? You okay?"

The man spared a quick glance at him before shaking his head. "Ah, it's nothing. We better get going."

"Hey, no way dude! Tell me what's up!"

They were still weirdly close, Stiles decided, when he finally took the time to take in their distance from one another. Peter seemed to worry his bottom lip for a moment in hesitation before he leaned in a little closer, lips less than an inch away.

"You see, I _really _want to fuck you into the ground right now. But Derek said that I'm not allowed to, and he's spoiling all the fun. So I'm trying to decide what body part of yours to think about when I jerk off later…"

Stiles blushed even harder than before, licking his lips and widening his eyes. "Uh-yeah, th-t-that's probably, um, I think I have to-yeah, let's just go." Stiles quickly removed himself and dashed around the older man, speed walking down the hallway. He didn't think to lock his door behind him or anything, steadfastly ignoring the loud laugh he heard behind him.

**xOx**

"So, uh, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Stiles asked as he sat in the passenger seat of Peter's black Camaro. The thing was like sec on wheel, made him to want to sleep with the older man just to see if he could drive it around the block.

God, he really was a slut wasn't he?

"On the weekdays I like to read, I play the piano, I like to cook also- mostly desserts."

"Really?" Stiles asked, a smile popping up on his lips. "Well good because I love eating!"

Peter smiled. "But on the weekends I try to think of how many times I can make you or Isaac cum before you start begging for me to stop."

Stiles didn't respond.

**xOx**

"So," Stiles said as they sat at their table, waiting for their waiter. Peter had- a bit unsurprisingly- bought him to an extremely upscale restaurant- a nice Italian place ran by _real_ Italian people. There were sconces on the wall and everything, little candles on each table, _real_ flowers. Place was classy as hell- surely something Stiles could never afford on his own.

"So." Peter said, taking a sip of the water. Stiles decided to take a sip too and- _good god_, that water was the best tasting water he had ever had in his life.

"This is a really nice place."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, definitely! It's beautiful."

Peter smiled again, but this one was softer, something more intimate than the other seductive ones he had given earlier. The waiter came soon enough to take their orders. Stiles, being , well… _Stiles_, had completely forgotten to look at the menu in lieu of gawking over the luxury of the restaurant.

"Alright, well let's see, how abou-_holy shitfuck_, what the hell is that number?" Stiles asked, eyes racing over all the pages of the menu, getting progressively wider as he read the prices. "A fucking _salad_ for 15 dollars?"

He heard Peter laugh. "He'll take the chicken marsala with the truffles. I'll have the porterhouse medium rare," Peter ordered, handing over their menus with a grin.

Stiles raised a brow as he looked at Peter over the candle, the light illuminating his icy eyes. His demeanor looked softer here, more relaxed and familiar- not the dangerous, sly man of the streets he seemed to be everywhere else.

"Sorry if that was a bit too forward, ordering your food and all," Peter said, taking another sip of his water. "But trust me, the chicken marsala here is _amazing_. Cooked just right and tender and juicy- one of the best things on the menu."

Stiles watched as the man talked, Peter's eyes lighting up with each word. "No worries, I trust you."

Peter looked down at that, playing with his napkin in what looked to be an actual display of slight trepidation. "I, um- you know how I said I liked to cook?"

"Yeah," Stiles said with a smile. "Why?"

"Well," Peter said, running a hand through his hair. "I used to own this place."

Stiles' jaw dropped, looking straight into Peter's eyes. "Dude! You serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"_You_? Owned _this _place? This is like the most upscale place I've ever seen!"

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that I'm not a very upscale person?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that- ugh, sorry man,"

Peter laughed. "I was just messing with you, Stiles."

The way Peter said his name made him grin. "So, um, you _used_ to own this place? What happened?"

Peter's grin fell slightly, his eyes downcast. "Life happened."

Stiles nodded in understanding, hesitant with his next question. "Mind if I asked what life did?"

Peter let out a small huff of a laugh and set his hands clasped together on the table. "I used to be a chef. I was the best chef _I_ knew. I loved cooking. Everyone has their passion- friends, painting, writing, sports- and cooking was mine. I loved how I could make people smile, food is sort of like a universal language, ya know? We all eat, so we all speak it.

"But that was once upon a time a long long way ago. That was before my sister and brother-in-law died and I had to stay to help the company. This place- this was like my home. I would watch people eat and laugh and have a good time while they were eating _my_ food. But sometimes duty calls and-and you just have to answer it. So I sold it- sold my heart along with it- to help my family's company not fall apart, to help them stay afloat."

Stiles' lips were in a heavy frown, his heart ached for the man. "But, did you really have to sell it? I mean, I'm sure they could have found another financial adviser, right?"

Peter nodded. "If they had been given the time- of course. The little I know about money management comes from this place. But I had to be with my family not only for the company but for _them_. Even though Derek was basically raised to be CEO he was like a fish out of water when it finally came time to take the position without his parents, and Laura was no better. They were both in pain, both lost- I had to help somehow."

"So you sold your restaurant to keep them happy."

Peter nodded. "Family and pack are above all else. Any werewolf who says differently should be killed."

"But- everything's fine now, right? Derek knows what he's doing, the business is in a good place-" Stiles stopped himself, thinking about the situation they were in right now. "Well, almost in a good place. You could just buy it back, couldn't you? Take up your passion again?"

"I _could_," Peter said. "But I don't think I will. Those brats in the office wouldn't be able to hold their bladder if I wasn't there to tell them how. And plus, I like having time with my pack. And I can still cook- I make almost all the meals- so it's not gone. And somehow this," Peter said, gesturing to the restaurant. "This is kind of like leaving a legacy. It may not be mine anymore, but it's nice to know that _I _started it."

Stiles wasn't entirely aware that he was smiling, but he _was_ aware of the expression of adoration and actual love on Peter's face, his eyes filled with something like nostalgia.

"You're an awesome uncle." Stiles said in a whispered breath, well aware that Peter could hear him. Peter smiled up at him with so much intimacy it almost hurt.

"Damn right I am."

The chicken marsala Peter had ordered was the best thing he had ever tasted in his entire life. Peter made several jokes about how his dick would soon replace that standing.

**xOx**

Stiles was left breathless after Peter kissed him. He was almost positive there were bruises on his hips and his lips were tender and red- but for some reason he didn't care so much. It felt kinda like he was somewhere far, far away.


	9. Chapter 9

**YOOOOOOOOOO! Whattup guys? So i know, i havent been on in a while, but i have good reason! College happened(which altogether didn't take up that much of my time) but my latops keyboard like totally won't work! So ive had to resort to using my friend's laptop and erasing all memory of what i wrote afterwards, because i can't go typing werewolf porn in the library no can i? I'm really REALLY sorry guys, but i havent given up on this story, and i wont! But this chapter is boyd's date! Yay boyd! and boyd is super hot and awesome so i should get brownie points or something. I love you guys, and thanks for sticking through this mess, and i hope you guys like this! Ill try to be more frequent and Ill update when i can! Don't give up hope because i haven't! :D stay awesome guys, and please comment/review/critique! :D**

* * *

Stiles sat in his living room, eyes locked glaring at his phone. The offending item lay on the table in front of him, its metallic existence mocking him for everything Stiles was doing to stare it down.

Stiles huffed, pouting and pulling his jacket closer onto his body. He was cold- and it was mainly all his fault. He liked it to be _really_ cold when he slept, and now it was 11:34 in the morning, but he was currently having a quarter-life crisis alone in his living room. Plus, he was too lazy to get up and change the thermostat.

His mind jumped to the heat he had felt rolling off Peter's body when they had made out. If Peter were here he wouldn't be cold- hell, he'd probably be getting fucked out of his mind, all nice and warm with the added pleasures of a few guaranteed amazing orgasms.

But that was the whole reason he now sat, chilled to the bone, alone in his apartment, staring daggers at his phone, wasn't it?

He kinda _had_ to tell his dad about this at some point.

Sheriff Stilinski, just like the rest of the world, was well aware of werewolves. In fact, being the sheriff and all, he knew a good bit more about them than your normal every-day civilian. Before he had met Derek, his father would be his first stop in all things wolfy related. His dad had helped bring down a few anti-werewolf organizations that had happened to pop up in the cozy town of Beacon Hills, so he wasn't racist in the least. Almost half of all his officers were were's. He had good relationships with the standing werewolf families in the town, helped them out however he could, treated them like he would anyone else. So he knew his father wouldn't really have a problem with him _dealing_ with werewolves. Hell, he _loved_ Danny.

But he might have a problem with him getting fucked by a whole pack of them. Well, with him getting fucked by a whole pack of _anything_, human and werewolf alike.

He wasn't too sure his father was so well versed in wolf dynamics that he knew what a pack bitch was or what it entailed. Stiles himself was rather well-read on the world of werewolves, and he hadn't known they existed until that fateful day in Derek's office. So now, here he sat, shivering underneath a blanket he had managed to get, deciding whether to tell his dad that he would soon (_and willingly_) become pack bitch to a host of werewolves his father didn't even know (_but they were hot so that had to count for something) _or to just lie about getting a miracle job out of thin air. Which probably wouldn't do very well because his father had the uncanny ability to read him like a fucking _book_, even over the phone.

Stiles was a man of many talents, and one of his most prominent was his ability to absolutely put off a situation until the very last second, but this situation was… different. Yeah, he hadn't finished all the dates, but who was he kidding? The rest of the pack was going to be just as amazing as the others. His date with Boyd was next and he would _really_ like to enjoy the feeling of Boyd's tongue in his mouth without the added guilt of his father's ignorance on his shoulders. And his father was a _sheriff_ for fuck's sake, sooner or later he would find out. Whether it be through Stiles himself or some spy he probably has lurking around.

And Stiles loved his dad- he wanted his father to be happy for him. He _wanted_ to tell him. Not being a person his father could be proud of was always one of his biggest fears, and this might be the one thing that his father wouldn't find pride in.

He wondered for a minute if he might completely forget this pack bitch thing. Let it go, give apologies to Derek and the rest of the pack, and hope for something better. Look for another job, look for another scholarship- or just drop out.

He knew that last option was something his father _wouldn't_ let happen- the man would give his kidney to keep Stiles in school. And even with another job or scholarship, having tuition _and_ helping his dad with the meds wasn't even possible with those options. And plus, he… didn't really want to. He was really liking everyone- and Stiles was a _very_ sexually fluid individual, polyamory was a thing, right? He could see himself loving all of them… especially Derek. And he really didn't want to let that go just yet. Not ever, really. And feelings aside the money being offered was enough to take care of everything and then some.

The situation was really unavoidable.

He sighed and looked at the clock that hung against the wall adjacent from him. It was almost 12:30, and his dad would probably just be getting off. He reached over a bit, firmly keeping the blanket around his body as his fingers grasped the now cold metal of his phone. He went to his call history and pressed on the third name in the list, nibbling on his lip as he pushed the phone to his ear to hear the ring tone.

For a moment, just for a second, he really wished his father wouldn't pick up. That the call would go unanswered and he could put this off for another day, possibly forever, and just act like everything was the same as it had been. But he knew he would answer- he always did for Stiles, no matter what.

There was a click and then a few moments of static.

"Hello?"

"Hey, daddy-o, what's up?" Stiles asked, fingers clenching his phone tightly.

The man on the other line sighed. "Nothing much, just got home from work."

"How was it?"

"Altogether unexciting, son. You wanna know what the biggest thing of the day was?"

"What?"

"Some werewolf kid got scared in the playground, wolfed out and ran into a tree. When he changed back he couldn't figure out how to get down so instead of working it out on their own, they called the police, Stiles. For a kid in a fucking _tree_. A werewolf at that."

Stiles chuckled. "Sorry for the town being so safe."

"Yeah, it's damned shame. Times like this when I wish my life was like one of those CSI shows, where the cops get to pull out their guns every five minutes."

Stiles faked a gasp. "Dad I can't have you getting shot at! Are you trying to raise my blood pressure?"

The sheriff laughed. "Alright, son, I'll stay home, all by myself, just for your sake."

That made Stiles a little sad. He frowned and shifted in his blanket. "Dad, you know I can mo-"

"Don't even think about it. Your old man knows how to take care of himself without his little brat around- I'm doing fine. We've talked about this, and the discussion's over."

He said it in such a way that it didn't leave room for Stiles to argue.

"You _could_ start dating dad," Stiles said with a smirk. "I've heard that women love a man in uniform."

"I'm too old to play the game, been there, done that."

"Dad you're a total DILF!"

"Stiles," the man said in a half serious, half exasperated tone. "I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again."

Stiles laughed. "C'mon, seriously. There's got to be _someone_. What about at the hospital? Those nurses are always so enraptured by you when you come in with a bloody criminal."

There was silence.

"_Holy shit_, are you serious? You're crushing on someone and you didn't even tell me!? What the hell?"

"Stiles, a middle aged man does not _crush_ on anything."

"You've totally got the hots for someone!" Stiles said, sitting straight up, a smile plastered on his face. "Who is she? Does she have a facebook? Dude! Tell me all the deets!"

"What hell are _deets?_"

"The _details_, dad," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "God, you're like, ancient."

His father sighed. "Her name is Melissa, she's one of the nurses."

"Uh," Stiles said, trying to remember. "Long black hair? Pretty smile?"

"That's the one."

Stiles smirked. "You sly dog, you. Go get her!"

"And that's the end of that conversation," The sheriff replied. "Did you call me for a specific reason other than to harass me about my love life?"

Stiles sighed. "Yeah- um, about that, dad."

"Something wrong?" He asked. Stiles could already hear the worry in his voice.

"Dad- look, I need to explain something to you. What I'm going to tell you is probably going to freak you out, and you'll probably be super enraged or whatever- but this is a decision I made on my own, okay? Nobody forced me, and you know that I'm stubborn as a mule so no one could _ever_ force me to do something I didn't want to do. I really enjoy this dad, like, a _lot_- and I need to tell you because you're my father and I can't even really keep secrets from you if I tried. I love you and I know you'll still love me-"

"Stiles, what the _hell_ are you talking about." It wasn't a question.

Stiles took a breath. "I got a job and I think I'm going to go through with it."

There was silence. "Okay?"

Stiles winced to himself, pulling his blanket closer around him. "How much exactly do you know about werewolf pack dynamics?"

"Stiles if someone is _threaten -"_

"Dad I told you no one is threatening me to do anything. It's just," Stiles sighed and held his breath, closing his eyes. "ItturnsoutImgoingtobepackbitch."

There was silence for a few moments. "Say _what_?"

"I-I. Am going. To be. Pack…, um, bitch?"

"Pack… bitch?"

"Now before you start it's not _nearly_ as derogatory as it sounds-"

"Stiles," there was the sound of seeping anger in his father's voice, a breathy, rough thing that had only been used on a handful of occasions. "Explain. _Now_."

"Look- we don't have any money dad, and I saw this ad in the paper for this position-"

"Which was pack bitch?"

"Well, yeah, kind o-"

"So you choose to fucking _sell yourself_, Stiles?! What the he-"

"Dad you're overreacting! Just let me explain, _please_, I know it sounds bad but just let me talk."

"I get that you're into were's Stiles but _this_ is something completely fucking differe-"

"For fuck's sake Dad, shut up!" Stiles yelled into the room. The voice on the other line stopped immediately, complemented by heavy breathing. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. Look, I'll even give you all the info. The main guy is Derek Hale, CEO of Haltech Inc. and Alpha of the Hale pack, okay? It's some kind of software distribution company, and if you want I'll tell you the names of the rest of the pack, alright? Basically, they needed someone to solidify their standing with the other Alpha's of the board-"

"So you volunteered yourself to be what? A prostitute?"

"Dad, please, just listen. This once. I know I've done a lot of stupid shit but this… this is something that I think I want for real. And that I legitimately _like_. So please. Just listen?"

The silence he was met with was his answer.

"You can look up what a pack bitch is if you want- but it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's nothing bad or derogatory. _At first_, it was all business. I would just take the place of pack bitch so that Derek could get the other Alpha's off his back and in return he would take care of all the school fees and then some, okay? Like- a ridiculous amount of money. So, like I _said_, nobody forced me to do anything. I'm going on dates with each guy of the pack to see if their suitable, and if I like them all in the end, then-"

"You'll officially be… bitch." The words didn't come out nicely- they dripped with anger and a strong bit of bitterness.

"But I _really_ like these guys, dad," Stiles said. "They're all amazing and _really_ hot. They're funny and sweet and caring and loving and they're not trying to rape me or anything. They actually care, okay? A lot."

"Stiles you can't love _multiple_ people."

"We had this conversation when I told you I was partially homosexual, remember dad? I'm a very "

"_Sexually fluid individual_, Stiles, I get it," he heard his father sigh. "This doesn't sound okay _at all_, Stiles, and I can't give you my approval-"

"Come up and meet them, Dad," Stiles said, biting his lip. "Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale, Jackson Whittemore and this guy named Scott but I can't remember his last name- I'll tell you when I figure it out. Do your creepy little sheriff stalk thing you do on people I date- yes I _know_ about all of that, by the way- try and find as much dirt as you can on Derek and the rest and come up and grill them until the sun blows up. But Dad, I'm serious about this. I-I think I really like these guys. And they like me back and I could see myself… doing this."

"And what about college? You're there to serve them and what happens to you?"

"We've agreed that I don't do anything until I feel I'm ready," Stiles supplied. "They have Isaac for the other stuff until then."

"So this Isaac would be… uh,"

"Pack bitch. Like me."

He could tell that his father was still uncomfortable with the entire idea. Which made sense, but he had to know that this was something Stiles _wanted_.

"I've already made this decision," Stiles admitted. "I really want you to be a part of this and the future and maybe… maybe the family that might happen."

"Stiles-"

"_Please_, Dad. As your son, _please_, just. Give this a chance. I'm begging you."

All he heard for a long while was the soft breaths of his father. "I'll be up there in two weeks. I don't care if you've made the decision or not I'll _kill_ each and every one of them if I don't like them even a bit, understood?"

Stiles smiled. "Yeah Dad, understood. Thank you."

The sheriff sighed. "Don't thank me, son. I'm your father and I'll always love you. I just… I just want you to be safe, alright?"

"Always will."

"So, these um… dates- how are they going?" The tone was awkward but Stiles smiled at the question.

"Great! I only have three left, Boyd's next."

"I thought his name was Vernon?" Figures his dad would memorize everything the moment he told him.

"Everyone calls him Boyd. And he's tall and muscled and strong and god those _lips_-"

"_Stiles_."

Stiles laughed. "Sorry, I get a little carried away thinking about how attractive they all are. Dad you're going to _love_ them, I promise."

"I'm sure I will, son. I have to go to bed but I'll- I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? And you're going to tell me every single detail of this Boyd character and the rest of them-"

"Oh, dad, I'm sure you don't want to hear _every_ detail."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do," Stiles said, smiling. "Now go to bed, old man. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight, Stiles."

"Goodnight pops."

Stiles hung up the phone and laid his head against the back of the sofa, breathing out a sigh of relief. The worst was over- well at least for him. The pack was in for a world of trouble when his father came up- but he pushed that to the back of his mind, letting his thoughts settle on how good Boyd's lips would feel against his.

**XoX**

Stiles was a _very_ kinky person, but this was a whole new level. When Boyd had showed up he had promptly tied a blindfold around Stiles' eyes and dragged him from his apartment, not even giving a hint of what would be happening.

"At least tell me what street we're on." Stiles complained, grasping Boyd's thigh where the taller man had placed it once they were inside the car.

"You don't need to know that," Boyd's deep voice responded. "I'm not going to throw you in a river."

"Why would you?" Stiles asked, a smirk on his face as he let his hand trail up to the inside of Boyd's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. "You could do _so_ many other things with me blindfolded."

He felt a hand squeeze on his with a tight grip. "Don't tease me, Stiles." He said in a slightly flustered voice.

"Then tell me where we're going!"

"You'll find out when we get there!"

**XoX**

Stiles understood immediately why Boyd had told him to dress warmly when it wasn't even cold enough for a heavy jacket. The air was chilly, wherever he was, and Boyd's large hand was at the small of his back as he slowly led him to wherever they were going.

"Boy, have I ever told you how big your hands are? God, the things you could do with those things…"

There was a light squeeze on his ass. "The things I _will_ do with these things," Boyd's voice whispered next to his ear, warm breath making him shiver. "All right, here we go." Boyd pushed his shoulder down and Stiles fell onto a seat of some kind. He tried to interpret where they were as he felt hands begin to untie his shoes and slip something else on.

"This isn't very gentlemanly of you, ya know. Putting me in a blindfold and taking me wherever you wish."

"With all the complaining you're doing I should've kept the blindfold on but taken you in a very different way."

Stiles smiled, putting on a southern belle accent. "Oh my, Mr. Vernon, you're giving me the vapors."

He heard a chuckle. Then he felt hands under his arms, lifting him up easily. "Alright now, brace yourself."

He was put down after a moment but he slid forward a bit without moving and I felt like he was floating. Boyd's hand was still on his back as he pushed him forward, going along behind him. They stopped after a moment, Stiles still trying to figure out where they were.

"Ice skating?" He guessed aloud. Boyd laughed and worked at his blindfold until it fell away, the light hitting his eyes. He squinted for a moment before he was able to take in the sights around him. True to his guess, he stood in the middle of an ice skating rink, the stadium lights of the large dome building shining bright onto them. It was curiously empty, the bleachers and benches held no other people, no other sounds save for the two of them.

"I got the manager to give it to me for a few hours," Boyd said. Stiles turned to look up at him and the man was smiling, his teeth shining and his brown eyes dancing. "Just for the two of us."

Stiles smiled and looked down at his feet, which were tied in ice skates. "How did you know I could?"

"I didn't," Boyd said, a bashful smile on his face. "Plan A was that if you couldn't, you'd sort of lean on me as I taught you."

"And plan B?"

Boyd smiled again. Stiles could get used to those. "We could just skate together."

Stiles nodded. "Then what exactly are we waiting for?"

Boyd laughed and almost immediately pushed off, gliding away from Stiles easily. He went out further and then began to curve back, sliding across the ice in gentle strokes, circling around him. He did a few sharp turns here and there and Stiles was a little mesmerized- for such a bulky man he moved with a grace Stiles himself didn't have at the best of times. It looked almost like second nature, the way he moved and seemed to levitate across the ice, turning and skating backwards a few times. He was smiling all the way, eyes open and bright and Stiles could have easily fell in love with his laugh. Boyd caught his eyes after a few minutes and skated back towards him, hands wrapping around his waist as he got close.

"You scared?" Boyd asked.

"No," Stiles responded easily, wrapping his arms around Boyd's neck. "Just watching you. You're really good, ya know."

"Yeah. I am."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Boyd laughed and began to pull him along and Stiles soon got his own feet on the ice, skating easily after Boyd as the larger man skated backwards, watching him with playful eyes. Stiles didn't dare attempt the spins or turns that Boyd did, but they sometimes caught hands and Boyd would lead him around, bodies close and laughter mingling in the empty stadium. Boyd was warm and Stiles hadn't been kidding about his hands- they were strong yet assuring, firm and gentle at the same time. Stiles skated across the ice to where Boyd was and caught his hand, slowing them down until they were wrapped in each other, spinning slowly in a circle.

"So, Boyd, this just a rand, spur of the moment ice-skating crave?"

Boyd smiled that bright smile of his. "Um, actually, no. There's a story behind this place."

"You gonna keep it to yourself?" Stiles asked, looking into the taller man's eyes. Boyd pulled him closer and turned him around so that he could rest his chin on Stiles' shoulder, hands on his waist.

"Well," he sighed. "When I was a kid my mom used to take me here all the time. She was _amazing_ at it, better than I could ever be. It was like she was an angel, the way she floated across. Taught me everything I knew. She was beautiful ya know, loud and friendly and charismatic and gorgeous and everything that was good."

"And your dad?"

It was quiet for a moment. "He was never really in the picture."

"Oh," Stiles said quietly, placing his hands over Boyd's. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool- don't be. He just sort of up and left us when I was really young. I don't even remember him. I guess I sort of had to… grow up fast, ya know? With my dad not in the picture, I sort of had to become the man of the house. Especially when I got older and my mom got older along with me and things didn't come so easy to her as they used to- I had to start taking care of everything. The house, had to get a job and help pay the bills, take care of my sister. It was all up to me. I used to work here on the Zamboni, cleaning the ice.

"When my mom died-"

Stiles' hands instinctually squeezed Boyd's. He just let out a soft chuckle and Stiles knew he was smiling.

"It's ok- promise. But, when my mom died I just… I came here a lot. To remember her. I used to imagine I could see her floating across the ice like she always was. I used to just skate here, pretending she was with me. And then after my sister di-"

Another squeeze. Boyd squeezed back.

"Afterwards, I guess I sort of had a breakdown. I didn't have a family, didn't have _anyone_. So I went to some random Alpha and asked for the bite- and they gave it to me. Some crap happened and I had to leave that pack, so I kinda just came here and snuck around, stayed here for days, crying and just completely out of it. And this- this is where Derek found me. Him, Laura and Peter had come and he found me here, sad and broken. And he… he took me in, and now he's my Alpha- rightfully so."

Stiles was close to tears and Boyd could tell. Boyd's hands turned him until they were face to face and the man smiled, wiping away the tears at the corner of his eyes with a warm thumb.

"Don't cry," Boyd said.

"Sorry, I-I just," Stiles sighed and gulped. "I know how it feels to lose your mom." He gave a watery and crooked smile. "I couldn't even imagine losing a mom _and _a sister- I'm-I'm so sorry."

Boyd smiled again and Stiles couldn't help but smile back. "Well we all have things we go through right? And I'll never forget them, but Derek and the pack are my new family and I love them with all my heart. And now," Boyd said, leaning in a bit closer. "I have you?"

Stiles laughed. "Yeah," he said, pulling Boyd in closer. "Yeah, you do."

Stiles moaned when he finally felt Boyd's lips on his. Boyd pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him and Stiles melted into the warmth of his form, shuddering at the strength in Boyd's arms. Boyd's lips were soft and full and moved against his in the most tender, soft way. Stiles groaned and opened his mouth, letting Boyd's tongue slip in and lap inside. The warmth of his mouth was contrasted by the cool of the air and Stiles kissed back with equal fervor letting Boyd control the kiss.

They pulled back when they couldn't breathe anymore and as Stiles looked into Boyd's eyes they both laughed, their breaths coming out in vapor. Stiles tried to stand on the tips of his toes and gave the tip of Boyd's nose a kiss.

"Yeah. You definitely have me."


	10. Chapter 10

God, school _sucked_.

Stiles huffed as he leaned back in his chair, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. His hands hurt from all the typing- which was saying something because as much as he jerked off he should have the hand strength of a fucking _god_- and his essay was still altogether unfinished.

"Fuck professor Gavelin, fuck this damn deviant and alternate behaviors class, fuck this essay, fuck that asshole that sits next to me with the gorgeous eyes, fuck _everyone_ in that class and while we're at it fuck Justin Bieber too because _why the fuck not_."

He groaned and ran his hands over his face, pulling at his hair. It was almost 7:00 and he had wanted to be done by 4:00. He was tired and hungry and annoyed and irritated and above all he was _horny_. A completely new level of horny. A level he had not felt since- well, ever really, because being horny _before_ being a virgin and being horny _after_ being a virgin were completely different things. Yeah, he was a horny motherfucker before his proverbial cherry was popped, but knowing how good sex was and not being able to actually _have_ it?

God, it was torture.

Yeah, he could technically go out and find someone to give him a good dicking, but what good would that do? He had found himself jerking it to the thoughts of the Hale pack; Peter's lecherous smile, Boyd's strong arms, Jackson's soft lips, Isaac's _tongue_. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't really experienced either Scott or Derek yet. He couldn't really sleep with them while this whole process was going on, and nobody else seemed to do it for him. And plus, he liked the idea of not having anyone inside him until he actually became pack bitch- call him sentimental but Danny had explained to him that most were's had a scent thing and maybe he wanted to exploit it. Big deal. And he didn't believe Derek would be too happy with someone else's scent on what belonged to him.

Stiles moaned. _Belonged. _

Honestly he just really wanted to see their dicks, and ride them all like he was in a western.

"Oh my god," Stiles said to his apartment. "I'm becoming Isaac."

So not only was the Hale pack cock-blocking him (_which didn't make sense because wasn't he there to get fucked?)_ but so was this damn essay and he was also sort of quasi-cockblocking himself. He was already hard in his jeans and he brought a hand down to rub himself there, groaning at the contact. The thought that he could easily stop this whole essay deal and watch some hardcore werewolf porn flashed through his mind- but the idea that none of the werewolves on the videos were _his_ werewolves quickly squashed it down.

He hadn't realized how boring his life was until he quit his jobs. He needed a distraction. Lydia was at work and his date with Scott wasn't until tomorrow. Against his own instincts he had already cleaned his apartment half a dozen times (_which was a miracle in and of itself because he _never_ cleaned. Hopefully Isaac would be fairly good at that._), re-watched Star Wars at least three times, and ordered a new dildo whilst giving sneaky glances to his apartment as if he actually had friends there to creep on him.

And boy did _that_ thought sadden him. He had realized shortly after this whole ordeal started that he didn't really have that many friends. There was Lydia, obviously, but he didn't really have anyone else to talk to. There was the occasional awkwardly forced co-worker conversation at the coffee shop, he had a few classmates he hung out with sometimes, and sometimes Danny even texted him now and again, just to check in. He wondered how Danny was doing- probably was having amazing sex with some hot guy right now.

He rolled his eyes at himself. He had come full circle.

But one of the things he had decided was good about this pack-bitch thing was that it would give him friends, _good_ friends. People he could talk to, people he could be around and laugh with and fight with and play video games along with the occasional blow job. And with time, they would become his… family away from family, sort of. If he knew anything about werewolf packs, it was that they were extremely tight-knit. And he wanted that. However alone he tended to be, he thrived in social situations. And yeah, he might as well just say it, he wanted a _family _again. But he also wanted the constant sex with a pack of hot werewolves- but that was beside the point. Maybe if this all worked out he could move his father up to New York- _then_ it would be his family.

He scoffed. Who was he kidding? His father would shoot 87% of the New Yorkers he met within the first 20 minutes of stepping into the city.

He raised himself up to look at his laptop, glaring at the half finished paper. He went through his options, deciding whether or not he should be the diligent student and finish his paper now, or go to his room and jerk off and a few times. It was quite possibly one of the easiest decisions he had ever made.

He saved his document and closed the laptop, walking into his room to spend the rest of the day fingering himself into a pathetically lonesome orgasm induced bliss.

**XoX**

"Dress _casual_," he said to himself as he eyed his wardrobe. Derek had texted him earlier giving him the command, along with:_ Scott's not really a fancy type, and he'll probably be sort of nervous, so whatever you two do together it'll most likely be very relaxed_.

Stiles had rolled his eyes at the grammatical perfection that was Derek's texts- he totally seemed like the guy to spell everything out. But Derek didn't have to tell him to dress casual- casual was Stiles' default. He grabbed a simply white v-neck and his red jacket, sliding on some jeans and sneakers along with it. He made sure that his hair was properly sexed over (_because ever since Lydia had taught him that it became a daily thing_).

Without the worrying over his state of dress, he found himself with more time than he had anticipated leftover. He wandered around in his kitchen, wondering if food would be provided or if he should grab a pop-tart or something. He stomach growled and he held a hand to eat- deciding that he would wait and see, it would be rude to refuse food and he didn't want to come off as a jack-ass. So instead, he let his mind wander about what Scott would look like. He hadn't ever seen the other man, not even in passing, so he didn't really have anything to go off. He had been texting the other wolves periodically throughout the week, both in pursuit of knowledge of his next companion but also because he was kinda lonely. After finding out the fact, Peter quickly texted him with the suggestion that he could come to Stiles' place and make him feel a _lot_ less lonely which, while Stiles added the image to his ever expanding spank-bank, would violate the terms of agreement he had set with Derek. Then Peter offered to send him a dick pic, which had actually made Stiles blush and while it didn't go against the rules necessarily, it felt like it was a sort of loophole, and Stiles didn't want to do loopholes with this.

Anyway- back to Scott. Isaac had only said: _he's got a rlly nice way w/ words, if u catch my drift_. And, uh, Stiles had definitely _not _caught his drift. Boyd had told him: _He's really smiley and cute, sorta like a puppy.U 2 will get along well, no doubt. I smell a future bromance._ And Stiles had wondered if it could actually be considered a bromance if there was actual fucking going on? He filed it away in his mental box of 'To Google' thoughts for later. Jackson said: _i guess hes cool bt_ _kid's a fuckin' dumbass. But ur a dumbass 2 so youll prolly like him._ Which was an asshole thing to say because hello, Jackson was an asshole, but he interpreted it as "you two will like each other." And Peter, being Peter, had said: _I can only imagine you two will become fast friends. I can also imagine, though, the both of you screaming my name while I fuck you with my fingers. Seems like it could become a very beautiful friendship. You sure you don't want that picture? I could send it right now, if you want._

Altogether they hadn't helped him at _all_, those assholes. All he could tell was that he and Scott would get along well, which was good because they kinda _had_ to. They had also told him that Scott had a girlfriend/fiancé or whatever she was, which had immediately worried Stiles because he didn't want to be a _homewrecker_ for God's sake, however horny he might be. But they had quickly reassured him that he would in no way be coming between them, and they had already worked everything out so Stiles could move forward in ease. He still felt uneasy about it, but they had been _very_ insistent that he would not be ruining their relationship. He wouldn't be at ease though, until he talked to Scott himself.

There was a knock at the door that snapped him from his thoughts and he quickly patted himself out, making sure his clothes were in order only to come to the realization that he didn't really have anything to mess up, considering her sort of looked like he had just woken up (_except for the hair. the hair was good.)_ He took a deep breath, mussed his hair a little more, and opened the door.

He wasn't entirely sure if it was good or bad that his first thought was to _aww_ in his mind, because Boyd was kind of right, he did sort of look like a puppy. He had these big brown eyes, tan skin and he was about Stiles' height, give or take a little. He had a wonky jawline but surprisingly it didn't take away from his charm, added to it most likely. He had on a rather tight white graphic tee that showed off his biceps with low slung jeans. His lips were pulled into a slight smirk.

"Oh, wow, you're actually pretty hot." Scott said, eyes trailing over him. Stiles' face fell and he lifted a brow. It took longer than he thought it would for Scott to catch on, but when he did his face shifted immediately to one that looked regretful. "No! Dude, I- I totally didn't mean it like that! Seriously! It's just that the other guys were saying you were hot and I just hadn't seen you yet, but you actually _are_ hot, so-"

Stiles laughed. "It's okay, man."

The look on Scott's face would've made Stiles believe he had just insulted his deceased mother. "No, it's not! I totally didn't mean for it to come out like that, you're actually really attractive and I just, it was that first thing that came out an-"

Stiles raised a hand, and that effectively cut the man off. "Seriously, dude, it's fine. No harm done. At least you're not another Jackson."

Scott's face immediately changed to a smile. "Yeah, he's a dick."

Stiles nodded. "Tell me 'bout it. You're pretty hot yourself," he said with a smirk, holding out his hand. "Stiles Stilinski."

Scott smiled a smile so bright it would've blinded him. "Scott McCall. Nice to finally meet you."

Something came to his attention when Scott said his name, but he couldn't figure out what it was, so it pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Sorry," Scott said again, his smile faltering. "I'm a little nervous- obviously."

"Dude you're doing great so far and it's only been like, what, two seconds? You're fine." Scott smiled again. "So, what's the plan?"

Scott's eyes widened again and he shifted on his feet. "Uh, I couldn't really think of anything to do and a restaurant just seemed like too much so I figured we could just go back to my place and sorta chill?"

Stiles nodded with a considering look on his face. "I could definitely chill."

"We could get nachos and pizza and stuff, if you want, or beer, whatever. And I've got an xbox-"

"You have an xbox?" Stiles asked, looking into Scott's eyes. Stiles didn't have enough money to have any game systems except for his laptop, and he was severally video game deprived. And since he hadn't eaten, beer and pizza and nachos sounded _perfect_.

"Yeah- I got Halo, but I don't know i-"

"Dude what the fuck are we still doing here? We should be playing Halo by now!"

Scott beamed at him again and Stiles hurriedly turned to lock the door behind him, quickly rushing past Scott.

"You don't know what my car looks like!" Scott yelled.

"Then hurry the hell up!"

**XoX**

When Scott opened the door to his apartment he didn't expect to see a head of long brunette hair bouncing around the kitchen, seemingly in a hurry. Scott stopped awkwardly and so did the girl in the room. It took a moment for it to click in his mind. _Girlfriend_.

"Oh-wow, this is uh, this is sufficiently and utterly awkward." Stiles said under his breath, looking to the ground. Scott closed the door behind him and cleared his throat.

"Uh-hey ba-um, Allison," Scott's voice said. Stiles was still looking to the ground when the girl spoke.

"Uh-hey! I was actually just heading out to hang with Erica- girl's night out and all that." There were a few tentative steps taken toward him before a hand shot into his vision. He followed it up until he crossed gazes with beautiful brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hi. I'm, uh, I'm Allison. Scott's-uh, his-'"

"Girlfriend, yeah." Stiles said in a tight voice, taking the hand in his and shaking it. Her skin was soft. "I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Nice to meet you."

She smiled again. "Nice to meet you too. I suppose it had to happen at some point, right?" She gave a nervous laugh.

All of Stiles' thoughts and doubts came rushing back and he took step backwards, dropping her hand. "Should I- should I go? Because I totally can, I don't mean to intrude or anything, I'm really sorr-"

For a moment Allison's face actually looked frightened that he might leave. "No! No, please, don't go. I was actually just heading out. So it wouldn't even make sense. You met Erica right? She would murder me if I ditched anyway." She took his hand and pulled him back with a surprising amount of strength, but still as graceful as a dancer. She positioned herself between him and the door, smiling at him. "I really should get going. We'll totally have to get to know each other better soon, though, right? I've heard all sorts of great things about you from the others." She opened the door and stepped out. "You two don't get too crazy, alright? Have fun!" And with that she was gone. Scott closed the door slowly and looked to the ground with insecurity, obviously uncomfortable.

"Um, sorry, man-I thought she would be go-"

"You don't have to do this." Stiles said abruptly. Scott's eyes whipped back up at him. "_This_ I mean, with me. You could definitely not do this. I don't want to come between you and her- she seems really nice and with me- I don't know, it seems awkward. And Derek shouldn't be forcing you to do this anyway. I'm not the type to come between-"

"But you're not." Scott said, a look on his face that said he had no idea what Stiles was talking about.

"Of course I am! Wouldn't doing this be considered, I dunno, an affair or something?"

Scott shook his head. "Not to us. We've already discussed all of this and it's perfectly fine. She's ok with it and so am I."

"Yeah but you shouldn't _have_ to be okay with it if you don't want to be." Stiles nibbled at his lips, anger at Derek swelling in his chest.

"Derek isn't forcing this on us, ya know." Scott said. The statement caught Stiles' attention. "He told us that if any of us didn't want to do this then we wouldn't, at all, no argument. I mean yeah, the unexpected meeting was awkward, but I want this and-and so does she."

Stiles stared into Scott's eyes, looking for a sign that he was lying. Scott stepped forward a few steps, crowding into Stiles' personal space. His eyes were a chocolate brown, a more intense gaze Stiles had never been the victim of. He seemed a little nervous as he brought his hands to Stiles' hips and pulled him closer until their faces were inches apart.

Scott was more defined than Stiles had previously thought; he could feel his abs through his shirt, hard chest pressing into him. And he was warm too- warmer than Peter, maybe, and it was nice. The look he was giving Stiles made the air catch in his throat.

"Don't doubt that I don't want this or that I don't want you," Scott said, voice low. "Because I do."

Stiles nodded blankly because at that moment Scott chose to lick his lips and the movement entranced him. "Okay."

Scott grinned and lowered his face and for a moment Stiles thought they were going to kiss, which he wasn't completely averse to, but instead his head dipped and he instead snuggled into the crook of Stiles' neck, taking a deep breath. Stiles' hands landed on Scott's biceps and he squeezed.

"_Fuck_, you smell good." Scott said against his throat. "You'd smell even better with me all over you." Stiles shuddered because he was already pretty hard and even though he knew Scott could smell how aroused he was, he would rather save himself the embarrassment of coming in his pants.

"Dude…" Stiles said in a shaky breath, hoping Scott would get the message. Thankfully he picked up on it rather quickly, pulling away and taking a step back. His eyes looked blown and he was breathing a little heavy.

"Sorry, man, got a little carried away. But um- yeah. I want this, okay?"

Stiles took a deep breath to steady himself and nodded quickly. "Yeah-totally, dude. Okay. Definitely- got it. _Understood_. You have a mighty need. All systems go."

Scott chuckled and they stood there for an awkward moment before he spoke up. "So, uh, I'll go get the xbox set up and you- you can order the pizza and food or whatever you want, I guess," Scott pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed Stiles a card. "Order whatever you want- all on me, ok? I don't know about you but I'm hungry as hell and I eat like a horse, so order extra cuz' im a fattie."

Stiles' stomach growled at the prospect of food and he nodded, hoping Scott would go to the living room quickly so he could recompose himself. Scott smiled and walked away towards the living room and Stiles let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Yeah, all systems were _definitely_ a go.

Stiles was very good a taking orders. So, being the good person that he was, he ordered tons of food all on Scott's account. It just so happened that most of the food he got was _his_ favorite, which was just a coincidence.

And now, the aftermath of their feasts lay all around them. There was at least 3 empty pizza boxes that had once been filled with large pizzas with _extra_ meat, and Scott wasn't lying because Stiles had never seen anyone consume so much food before. Yeah, Stiles could pack it in with the best of them whenever he ate but Scott was like, a champion or something. There were empty containers of chinese food they had dug through, a few liters of soda scattered around them that they hadn't used cups to drink from and two more pizzas they were slowly but surely making their way through. Boxes of nachos were also haphazardly placed around them, filled with cooling cheese and sour cream. Their fingers were greasy and by consequence so were the xbox controllers, but they had been laughing too much to care.

"God you fucking _asshole_, that was my fucking kill!" Scott screamed, glaring at the screen as he tried to blindly handle another nacho into his mouth. Stiles noticed his struggle and grabbed one from a nearby box, carefully lifting it and feeding it into Scott's mouth. The man graciously took the food offered, licking the cheese from his finger.

"You're playing with the master, Scotty boy," Stiles said as he smiled and shot another one of the little alien things down. "You play with fire and you get burnt."

"You don't even have a system!" Scott said, reaching for a slice of pizza but again missing his mark. Stiles rolled his eyes at the man's incompetence and lifted a slice so Scott could bite into it.

"There are those who are achieve greatness, those who have greatness thrust upon them, but I am one of the few who was _born_ with it. And no lack of system will take my innate ability to kick ass away from me."

"I swear I'm gonna kick your ass." Scott said

"Highly unlikely when friendly fire isn't even turned on."

The co-op game immediately paused and Scott quickly slid through the menu, clicking friendly fire on before Stiles could change anything. Stiles was a bit disoriented from the change and before he could reply his character was shot in the head and fell to the ground. Scott chuckled.

"Wow." Stiles said in shock. "You just brought out the beast, motherfucker. Nobody puts baby in a corner."

**XoX**

"FUCK YOU STILES!" Scott's voice yelled as his character was once again gunned down in the middle of taking out enemies. Stiles laughed, clenched over in mirth as the laughter fell from his lips.

"Dude you fucking suck at this game." Stiles stated.

"You keep killing me!" Scott whined.

"Because you _suck_."

There was a rather sad sound from beside him and Stiles looked up from his laughter to see an adorably sad frown on Scott's face. He really _did_ look like a puppy. Stiles verbally _aww'd_ this time.

"I'm sorry, Scott, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Stiles said with a smirk.

"Fuck you, dude."

Stiles laughed. "C'mon! It's just a game!"

Scott glared at him. Stiles refused to take such a bad attitude, and within a moment he had crawled over all the trash and into Scott's lap. The boy stilled looked forlorn so Stiles placed his hands in Scott's hair which was unbelievably _soft_. He massaged a bit and tugged softly on the strands and Scott's eyes closed and he let out a soft moan along with a shiver.

"Puppy likes it when I scratch behind his ears?"

Scott's hands squeezed rather tightly on Stiles' legs in retaliation, but his eyes didn't open. "Fuck you, Stiles. You found my weakness you asshole."

Stiles smiled and kept up his ministrations, rubbing through Scott's hair with soft pulls. After a few minutes he felt something against the bottom of his thigh. He chuckled.

"Excited?" Stiles asked. Scott growled in response. "I should warn you that I have a huge kink when it comes to growling so that's not gonna make me stop."

"… 'Dun wan' you ta stop." Scott said. His thumbs were now rubbing soft circles into Stiles' thighs and now soft growls were coming loosely and uninhibited from his chest. Stiles was getting hard now too.

"You're adorable you know that?" Stiles asked. Scott huffed.

"You gonna kiss me or what?" he asked in a faux-irritated tone.

"How did you know that I would?"

Scott growled and Stiles laughed. "Are you still angry at me?" Scott made an affirmative noise. "Will you still be angry if I kiss you?" Scott seemed to consider for a moment before he shook his head slightly.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing to do," Stiles said before dipping down and pressing his lips against Scott's.

If there was any pre-conceived idea that his kiss with Scott would be as cute, soft and tender as Scott's demeanor led him to believe, it was erased when the man under him growled deeply and shoved his tongue into Stiles' mouth, quickly flipping them over so that Stiles was on his back, underneath him. The kiss didn't stop with the sudden transition though; Stiles let out a little whimper when Scott sucked on his tongue, hiking up his legs so that they rested around his waist. Scott tasted like pizza, soda, chocolate, nachos and for some reason a little bit of cinnamon, which sounded disgusting but actually all went together pretty well. He ground down into Stiles' crotch and he let out a moan, Scott's tongue sweeping around his mouth in broad strokes.

He wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and pulled him close, loving the warmth the other man let off. They ground together for a while, sparks of hot pleasure shooting behind his eyelids as Scott's hands roamed over his body. When they pulled apart Stiles whimpered.

"How long has it been since you got fucked?" Scott asked, nuzzling into Stiles' neck. Stiles moaned and tried to think of an answer.

"Uh- I dunno man, like, forever? God I can't even remember dude, pathetic. Been _so_ long."

Scott gave a particularly harsh thrust and Stiles keened. "Makes me a little angry that Derek gets to be the first one that fucks the cum out of you."

Stiles moaned at the language and shivered when a hand came up to pinch his nipple.

"The things I would do to you, Stiles…" Scott growled out, voice low and rough and husky and doing _all_ sorts of things to Stiles' body. He was slightly fearful that he was going to come in his pants like a teenager, with Scott nipping at his neck. "You wanna know?" Stiles whined out a 'yes'.

"First, I'd do this," Stiles said, biting Stiles' lip. "Get you all hot and horny and ready, begging me for more." His hands went to Stiles' hips and a few fingers dipped below his jeans, softly caressing the skin there. "Then I'd work my way down your body, sucking on your skin and leaving marks, _my_ marks. And if you were good for me I might even suck you off before I fucked you."

"God, Scott." Stiles said. He could easily imagine all those things- it had been so long since any of it had happened to him, all of Scott's promises sent shivers through his skin.

"But after that I would flip you over so I could see this sweet ass." The statement was punctuated by Scott's hands kneading into Stiles' rear, and all he could think about was how he wanted his jeans off so he could feel Scott's hands on him.

"Then comes _my_ favorite part," Scott said with a chuckle, licking into Stiles' mouth. "I would spread you open and lick your pretty little hole until you were crying, baby, begging me to put my cock in you. I bet you'd taste so good, Stiles, beg so prettily for me. I can just imagine tonguing you open for hours with you at my mercy. Would you like that?"

Stiles gave a shaky nod and grabbed onto Scott's hair because he needed a fucking _anchor_ or he was going to float away.

"Then- then I'd make you beg for my cock before I put it in you. Make you realize how much you want it- how much you want _me_. If you were good enough- then I'd slide in all at once, not even worrying about hurting you because I licked you open for so long."

Scott began to give rhythmic thrusts, mimicking the movement of him pounding Stiles into a bed and Stiles groaned with it- he was so close he could hardly breathe.

"I'd fuck you so hard, fuck you again and again until I was _positive_ you were pregnant for me, until you couldn't fucking _walk_, Stiles, _God_ I would fucking wreck you."

Stiles let out a weak _please_ and brought Scott's head back to his, letting Scott devour his mouth once more in a searing kiss that left him panting.

Then all too soon it stopped, Scott's warmth was gone and so was his mouth, hands and lips. Stiles whimpered and opened his eyes to see Scott- the man was almost wolfed out. He was breathing heavy and his lips were puffy and red, eyes shining yellow and claws extended a little from his fingertips.

"We- we can't. I can't make you cum- against the rules."

"Fuck the rules, dude, c'mon, keep talking cuz your fucking _words_ man, I don't even know." Stiles said breathily. Scott gave a toothy grin and shook his head.

"Then uh, what if we just make out until Allison comes back? You can't expect me to just stop cold turkey, c'mon dude."

Scott seemed to consider it for a moment before he nodded lightly and Stiles felt himself thrown onto the couch, Scott coming to rest his body on top of his. Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck pulling him in for a kiss.

"You know what?" Stiles asked as he felt Scott's tongue hover over his lips. "We might have to take Peter up on his offer."

Scott look utterly confused. "Offer? What offer? I thought we were gonna make out?"

Stiles rolled his eyes- he didn't expect Scott to know what he was talking about but the dude was still a dumbass. "Just shut up and kiss me, jackass."

Scott looked annoyed for a moment before he dove back into Stiles' mouth, licking and sucking his tongue. And Stiles' thought back to Isaac's text.

Yeah, he definitely caught his drift.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyheyhey! :). Derek's date! Alas, there's a minimal amount of porn in this chap. But trust me- the next few chapters are literally going to be all porn. Porn for days. Porn for years. Porn porn porn.**

**Porn.**

**Sorry if it feels a little rushed, i think? I dunno. I'm just as excited as you guys to get to the down and dirty. For some reason i feel like this chapter is a little sub-par :(. Maybe not.**

**You guys tell me what you think!**

**Please comment/review/critique! Love you guys!**

* * *

Stiles looked at the orange juice. It looked back at him with an equally as hateful glare. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he stared at the price, hand twitching in his pocket with the last seven bucks he had to his name. It was two days before Derek's date and he had eaten himself out of house and home and he was _hungry_ dammit- so he had driven to the grocery store in search for food, knowing he only had the scant amount of money. He had planned to get a loaf of bread and some turkey from the deli- but the orange juice was calling his name.

Four dollars for a fucking bottle of orange juice. He could easily grow his own orange tree- hell, make a whole fucking forest of orange trees for much less. Hit bit his lip as his mind quickly devolved into a rant about how the government was trying to run everyone's personal finances by jacking up the price of orange juice when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Stiles?"

He whipped around, eyes landing on Jackson's slim form. The other man was pushing a basket full of meat topped with a few pieces of vegetables here and there. There were a few wine bottles too- some deodorant and other personal hygiene products, some of them of the more feminine nature. Jackson was dressed in a rather wrinkly t-shirt and what looked to be plaid, cotton pajama bottoms- he had probably been ordered to do some late-night shopping by Derek. His hair looked a bit messed but his skin looked soft, and all in all he was just as hot as Stiles remembered.

"What's up apple-jack?" Stiles asked, grinning as Jackson's face deadpanned and his lips pulled taut. Stiles had taken to trying to give codenames to his favorite were's and Jackson hated the nickname Stiles had given him when they had been texting late at night and he was delirious from lack of sleep. So obviously Stiles used it as much as he could.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Ya know nicknames are a sign of affection," Stiles said with a grin. "And I don't remember you being too averse to affection before."

Jackson blushed a little at that but rolled his eyes in a very Jackson-esque way. The man walked towards him a little, looking at the items in his hand with a curious eye.

"What are you doing here so late?" Jackson asked. Stiles mentally _aww_'ed at that because his tone conveyed a small amount of worry along with genuine curiosity. Stiles smiled sweetly.

"Are you actually worried about me?"

Jackson raised a brow. "Not really. But I would rather you not get kidnapped before I get a chance to fuck you."

It was Stiles' turn to blush at Jackson's comment, gripping the bag of meat he held in his hand. Jackson laughed and ran a hand through his hair, lifting the bottom of his shirt up enough just enough for a sliver of skin to show and Stiles rolled his eyes at how aroused he was just from that.

"But seriously, what are you doing here so late?"

"Uhh…" Stiles said, wondering if he should tell the truth or just resort to a lie. He really didn't want to come off as pathetic seeing as he could only afford a slice of bread and few pieces of meat. "Socializing?"

Jackson considered the comment but then looked up and down the utterly empty refrigerated aisle. There weren't even any workers walking around, which, what the hell? Wasn't that their job? He looked back at Stiles with a bemused expression, his lips sliding into a smirk. Stiles had to bite back the urge to kiss him.

"I'm sure there's just a lull in the crowd, right?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man. "I was obviously buying food. That's what people come to the grocery store to do, isn't it? I mean, you've got enough meat there to supply the entire cast of all the lion king. What do you need with all that food? And what about the wine? You having some kind of ball that I wasn't invited to?"

Jackson spared a glance at the basket and his eyes looked shifty for a moment. Stiles mentally congratulated himself on his ability to ask too many questions and once and successfully overwhelm people. It could be useful. _Sometimes_. Jackson quickly recovered though, looking him in the eye.

"We were low on food and Derek said it was my turn to go get groceries- never mind that Scott never went last week. Lazy bastard."

That didn't explain the sheer amount of meat Jackson had- though he supposed a pack of werewolves could go through a surprisingly large amount of meat- but he could sympathize with the comment about Scott. He was kind of a lazy bastard.

"What about you? Your feast is… what, dry bread and meat?" He scoffed. "A meal fit for a king, most definitely."

"Why can't a guy just buy some meat and bread in peace without getting judged?"

Jackson ignored him. "Why are you in the refrigerator aisle? You already have the bread and the meat," Jackson snuck a glance behind him, looking at the orange juice. "Bread, meat and… orange juice. Living the high life, I see."

"God, could you bee anymore of an asshole? Literally, you could be _made_ of an asshole and somehow become more of an asshole. Like Asshole Superior, or Meta-Asshole. Asshole above all assholes. Asshole transcendent, even."

"You looked like you were deciding on something. Something wrong?"

Not only did he roll his eyes at the fact that Jackson ignored him _again_- but damn, the boy was more quick-witted than Stiles had previously thought.

"Dude, literally, nothing's wrong. I was just getting some food."

Jackson gave him a look like he didn't believe what he was saying for even a second. An expression of consideration fell on his feature for a moment before he spoke.

"You-you don't have enough money, do you?" Jackson's gaze was on him and his eyes said that he already knew the answer, whether Stiles decided to tell the truth or not.

"And what makes you think that?"

"The fact that you looked like you were deciding on whether to get the orange juice or die." Jackson was quiet for a moment. "That's why you did this, isn't it? You didn't have any money."

"Well what other reason does someone _apply for a job_, dumbass." Stiles said.

"No, but you _really_ didn't have any money. I can't imagine you'd be the type to do this if everything was okay financially."

Stiles was avoiding eye contact because Jackson- Asshole Superior- had figured it out so easily. Which honestly, he was kind of impressed by. But also really annoyed by.

"I don't need your pity." Stiles said, gaze downcast and voice bitter. He heard Jackson scoff.

"And I wasn't going to give it to you."

Stiles' head immediately whipped up, a look of genuine anger on his face. "Wow- you really are a prick, you know that? I mean, yeah, I don't want your pity but a bit of sympathy would be nice-"

"Dude, calm down," Jackson said, which _hell no_, those words would definitely not calm him down, but Jackson continued before he could get a word in. "I have a heart. I _meant_ that I'm not giving you pity because pretty soon you won't have to worry about money anymore. And plus," he grabbed the bread and meat from Stiles' hand and placed it in his own basket before he could react. "I'm buying this for you. So get over yourself."

Stiles gaped, because on one hand he wasn't some damsel in distress that needed saving, and on the other hand he could totally just let Jackson pay for his food. But on another hand it was really sweet that Jackson would even consider that, and on another he was a prick because he just assumed that Stiles would be joining his pack pretty soon. Which, equaled four hands in total, which doesn't make sense unless they were paws and he was a werewolf which, heh, _ironic_.

"Dude- uh, definitely not. You're not allowed to pay for my food when I can't pay you back."

"You can pay me back in blowjobs." Jackson said easily as he began walking away, pushing the cart easily even though it looked extremely heavy.

"Jackson!"

"Grab your damn orange juice and c'mon, idiot. I don't have all night."

Stiles glowered at Jackson's back for a moment before rolling his eyes and quickly choosing the most expensive orange juice he could find and powerwalking to catch up.

After Jackson had paid for his food- including an extra box of pop tarts which, _total score_- he may or may not have followed Jackson to his very expensive looking car so they could make out in the back seat. He also may or may not have let Jackson dry hump him for 15 minutes before they had to stop or both parties would have ended up soiling their underwear.

**XoX**

Derek huffed as he fixed his shirt, trying to decide whether or not he should leave two or three buttons unbuttoned at the top of his shirt. He ruffled his hair a bit and tried to smooth down the short hairs on his jaw, fixing his pants with every other movement and continually checking his breath to make sure it smelled alright.

He knew he was freaking out. And he also knew he looked really good, dressed in a tight fitting black shirt that accentuated his muscles and slacks that Isaac- who currently still lay on his bed behind him, resting after a particularly intense make out session- said made his ass look absolutely sinful. So yes, he was quite aware that he was being ridiculous, but he wanted this to turn out well. _Really_ wanted it to.

At the beginning it had really just been lust- he wanted to have Stiles underneath him in his bed, squirming and yelling his name. But over the month and a half since Stiles had walked into his office it had transformed into something more. Really, he hadn't seen Stiles in person since that day, but they had been texting and calling all the time. He hadn't wanted to influence Stiles' decision with his constant presence- wanted him to make the choices from his own will. Not a day went by when they didn't contact each other. And now that lust had become something more deep seated- he had an overwhelming amount of respect for the younger man, valued his wit, sarcasm and intelligence. He had come to learn that Stiles was a dreamer but a bit of a pessimist, that he worked hard for anything and everything he wanted. He liked to achieve things, maybe _exceedingly_- because he had a penchant for overdoing everything. He was a bit of a loner but didn't particularly like it that way- he loved being around people but was slightly afraid that he was a bit too much for others to handle. He was extremely worried about his father and he just wanted to make sure that he was alright- that was at the top of his priority list. He was sad because he felt like he didn't really have anyone except for his father and his best friend Lydia. He was also family oriented- wanted a big one with lots of kids because he had never had any siblings. And Derek had so badly wanted to say that Stiles would never be alone again- because he was Derek's mate and pack bitch and Derek would make sure of it- but he hadn't. He had only listened. So of course his lust had changed into an almost nagging need in his chest, at the back of his mind, so strong it almost hurt.

So tonight was a big night, obviously. And he wanted- _needed_, it to go perfectly.

"You're stressing, Der," He heard Isaac's voice say behind him. He turned to find the boy laid nude in his bed, tangled in the sheets. He made a tempting sight- his other mate bared so perfectly in front of him. But he couldn't claim- not until they both were there for him to have. "You realize he's going to say yes, right? You could do nothing but punch him in the face and he'd still be totally on board."

"I don't want him to change his mind." Derek said, voicing his worries. He didn't have to be worried about being weak in front of Isaac- the boy would bring him no harm. Only warmth and love and affection, things that Derek craved.

"There's a .01% chance that that'll happen."

"I don't want there to be a chance at all."

Isaac laughed and untangled himself from the bed, walking in all his naked glory over to Derek and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. "He'll say yes Derek. No doubt."

Derek smiled at the confidence in Isaac's voice and wished he could be just as sure.

**XoX**

Derek observed the apartment building that Stiles lived in as he took the elevator to the sixth floor. He had never been Stiles' place, but from the looks of it, it wasn't all that great. Some of the walls were falling apart and everything looked old and faded, fluorescent lights hung in the hallways and some of them flashed and blinked with broken bulbs. He growled a little to himself- no mate of his should be living in such a poor excuse for housing.

He pushed his wolf down and followed the long hallway down, looking for room 612. When he found it he took a deep breath in front of the door, placing his best smile on his lips before he knocked. He tried not to invade Stiles' privacy too much but couldn't help himself when he heard a few rushed breaths from inside the room, a quick footfall of nervous steps coming from the apartment along with the frantic beat of a heart. It calmed him a little to know that Stiles was nervous too.

It took a few moments for the door to swing open but when it did he was met with the beautiful shade of Stiles' brown eyes and at once Derek wanted to grab the other man and drag him to the nearest bed. His scent rushed from the apartment and it was mixed with the heady excitement of anticipation. His skin looked a bit flush but still that gorgeous pale that reminded him of all the marks he wanted to leave on his body.

Stiles' eyes immediately did an over obvious up and down of his form and Derek was pleased when the slightly shorter man's eyes widened.

"Wow," Stiles said breathily. "I'm um. Like, _super_ underdressed, dude. Let me put on a blazer or something-"

"No, it's ok, you look good." Derek said, which wasn't a lie at all. He hadn't told Stiles to dress up, mainly because he wanted Stiles to be impressed by his wardrobe, but also because what he had planned wasn't anything fancy. The exact opposite, really. But Stiles did look good- he was dressed in a soft cotton black v-neck that stretched tightly over his lithe form, hinting at the barely-there muscles that played under his skin. The shirt helped elongate Stiles' already sinfully long neck, giving Derek a peek of his pale chest and the untouched skin that hid there. His jeans dropped low on his hips and his glasses sat rather low on his nose and his hair reminded Derek of rather unsavory things. "You uh- you look really good. Don't change."

Stiles gave him a cautious look but eventually relaxed. "Alright dude, but we better not be going to some super high class place just so you could get everyone to laugh at me."

Derek chuckled. "Well then you've foiled my plan."

Stiles smiled for a moment and they both just sort of looked into each other's for a few seconds, but Stiles was the one to break the silence. "So uh, where we going?"

Derek's grin fell a little at the question as he was reminded what his plan was and Stiles seemed to notice, but before he could ask any questions Derek smiled again and took Stiles' hands, leading him out the door. Stiles turned to look his apartment.

"You ready?" Stiles asked after he finished.

Derek took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

**XoX**

Stiles could tell Derek was slightly uncomfortable.

He wasn't lacking in trying to hide the fact though, he had tried numerous times to make small talk but it all eventually petered off as Derek drove them through the city, headed somewhere Stiles wasn't aware of. They rode in the same black Camaro that Peter had driven.

"It's my car," Derek said. "But Peter had wanted to impress you- so I let him use it."

"You guys are all about impressing me, huh? I'm getting woo'ed something awful."

**XoX**

Derek drove pretty far, farther and farther until the tall buildings thinned out and trees started to dominate once again, the random home dotting the landscape. Eventually he turned down a lone road and drove for a few moments more before he stopped and pulled over.

"We're here." He said gruffly.

Stiles raised a brow and looked out the window. It was dark but all he could see was the lining of trees on either side of them, the moon bright against the night sky. He nibbled his lips. "And where exactly is 'here'?" He looked to Derek.

The man seemed worried, face falling a bit. Derek turned to look Stiles in the eye and took a deep breath. "Let's get out and I'll explain it to you while we walk."

Stiles nodded deftly and stepped out of the car, immediately regretting his decision because he had forgotten to bring a jacket. He had forgotten in this cold front that had come through the area. He was shivering almost immediately, the winds biting at his skin as he rubbed his arms. As he walked around to the front of the car he felt Derek edge close to his side and the warmth he threw off was amazing. He felt a hand land on his waist as he was pulled up against Derek's side.

"Thanks," Stiles muttered. "Didn't expect it to be cold this time of year."

Derek didn't respond, but began to walk down the road with Stiles by his side. Stiles didn't see an ultimate destination but he felt like Derek was walking with purpose. He was close to asking when Derek was going to start his story but he looked into the man's face and decided against it, he looked like he was trying to come up with the words to say something difficult.

"So," Derek started, taking a breath. "I'm not sure how much you know about werewolf culture and everything that goes along with it, but- uh. But you know, with every story comes the bad guy, right? I guess with werewolves there are a bunch of bad guys- but the people who mean us the most harm are Hunters."

Stiles had vaguely heard of them somewhere in his father's reports. Apparently they were a big problem in the south where werewolf populations were thick and bigot population even thicker, but he hadn't heard anything extremely serious. He nodded for Derek to go on.

"There are a bunch of anti-were organizations but Hunters are the most organized and therefore, the most powerful. They're hard to catch because they have so many connections, and that makes them even stronger. They believe that werewolves are some kind of… blasphemy, I guess. Something about how we go against nature and because of that, we have to be eradicated. Like a disease."

"That's bullshit," Stiles said as he snuggled closer to Derek as they walked. He could faintly see the outline of something in the distance, at the end of the road, but he couldn't make it out completely.

"Yeah, trust me, I know," Derek said with a chuckle. "But uh- yeah. They're dangerous. They don't just kill random were's though- they go for big packs and influential families in werewolf society. There was an incident a while back with the Devroux pack in Louisiana- you remember anything about it?"

"Yeah, I think. Their Alpha was a big politician, pro-wolf and all that. But she was assassinated, right?"

Derek nodded. "Along with seven other members of her pack. The Hunters only left their six year old son and thirteen year old niece because they couldn't find them. Werewolf packs are hierarchical- if you take out the base, the foundation- the Alpha- than everything sort of starts to fall apart."

Stiles nodded again, still not seeing how this related to Derek.

"Remember how I told you I used to live in Beacon Hills? It was my parents, Laura, Peter and I. I'm sure you don't remember but we were a pretty influential were family because our ancestors took part in settling Beacon Hills- and we had been around ever since."

Stiles looked up when it took longer than usual for Derek to finish his statement. The man looked solemn, his smile gone and wrinkles gathered around his eyes as he looked to the ground as they walked.

"F-for some reason, I don't know why, the Hunters set us as their target, there."

Stiles took in a little gasp, looking into Derek's eyes, but the man didn't meet his gaze, only continued to look at the ground.

"Being werewolves, my parents were cautious, obviously. My mom was Alpha at the time and she noticed when they started to get a bit more aggressive. They tried to spook us at first, making random noises out in the forest around our house knowing we could hear it, spooking animals on our land and just generally trying to freak us out. We were careful at first, but we didn't make any counter attacks. It took about two months for them to do something a little more drastic. They started leaving dead animals on our doorsteps, and we would wake up to find dead wolves in front of our house.

"Obviously it was a sign, but my mother was a strong Alpha- and she wouldn't let them scare her. She never went to the police with it, because back then they wouldn't have really done anything to help. Maybe sent out a few search parties for a few days- but otherwise we had to fend for ourselves."

Stiles nodded at that- he knew well enough that back then werewolf rights were almost nonexistent. It wasn't until recently that it had gotten a huge surge in approval, laws practically passing constantly that made werewolves equal with humans. But not all people could adapt as quickly.

"They did that for a while but then… they tried to take Laura. They tried to take her after school, had somehow gotten wolfsbane into her system to weaken her without her noticing. They ambushed her after school with shock batons."

"Derek-"

"She was fine- no permanent damage," Derek said, wrapping his arm tighter around Stiles. They were close to the end of the road now, and Stiles could see clearly that it was what looked like rubble, stacks of broken, black wood scattered across the ground.

"Luckily my mom had assigned Peter to watch over us while we were at school- so he was there almost instantly. He wolfed out and they got scared enough to run."

"…And that's why you moved here."

Derek nodded. He didn't talk until they had successfully reached the end of the road, standing in front of a large plot of land, littered with a very large amount of rubble and remnants of what looked to be a large house. The wind was cold and the trees rustled a bit. Stiles looked into Derek's eyes and he saw the man's gaze focused on the mess on the ground in front of him.

"We moved here, but they didn't stop. A few years afterward they attacked again- but they went all out."

It clicked in Stiles' mind- the charred wood, the scattered material on the ground. He had always wondered why Derek stayed in an apartment instead of a house.

"They burnt it down."

Derek's lips pulled taut. "If it were a regular fire the damage wouldn't have been all that bad. But somehow they managed to lace the flames with wolfsbane powder. Me and Laura had been at school at the time- and everybody managed to get out alive but… my parents were never the same. It's hard for were's to get sick at all, but with how much wolfsbane had burned in the flames… it damaged my parent's lungs. More so my mother because she had been caught under a fallen beam and it had weakened her. They developed wolfsbane induced lung cancer- my mom died first. Then my dad. It wasn't lethal for Peter- but he has trouble breathing sometimes."

Stiles swallowed and he felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes as he looked down at the ashes of had once been Derek's family home. He could relate with losing a mother, but losing both? It was almost enough for him to have a breakdown.

"Derek, I- I'm so sorry." He didn't really have any words- he knew how useless words were in the absence of a parent. He felt a squeeze on his waist.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to upset you by bringing you here. I just- if you're to be my mate I want you to know everything. I just figured…"

Stiles looked up into Derek's face and the man's features were heartbreakingly open. He had never heard the older werewolf so insecure in the amount of times he had spoken. They caught each other's gaze and Stiles gave a weak smile that he hoped conveyed how okay it was with him that Derek had showed him this.

"Does Isaac know?"

Derek shook his head. "No one else except Peter and Laura. You're the first I've told."

"But you'll tell him right? When we're mates?"

Derek's eyes widened a bit and he looked more unsure than before. "Oh, yeah, of course. I had no intention of leaving him out of this, this just seemed like a good opportunity to show you-"

Stiles rose to place his lips on Derek's, silencing the man's hastily uttered statement. Derek made a low, whining noise when he felt the press of Stiles' lips. Stiles brought a hand up to card through Derek's hair and Derek moaned at that, lips moving together as he was pulled closer into Derek's warmth. He felt Derek's tongue lick over his lips and he opened his mouth eagerly, shivering when Derek plundered his mouth. In a moment the kiss turned from something rather gentle into something harsh as Derek pulled him close and placed his palms on Stiles' ass. Goosebumps rose on Stiles' skin as the cold wind contrasted Derek's warm mouth and he sucked on Derek's tongue, running a hand over the muscled chest of the older man. He groaned when he felt hardness against his thigh through Derek's pants and he pushed onto it, eliciting a moan from the taller male.

Derek hadn't expected the kiss to come so easily, but now that it _had _come, he wasn't going to push it away. Stiles tasted as amazing as he had imagined, way back when he had only gotten a sweet taste of Stiles' skin during his interview. His mouth was wet and warm and the little moans that felt from his lips were music to his ears. He squeezed Stiles' ass in his hands, rolling the flesh through his fingers as he pulled the man closer, rubbing his hardness into the answering one in Stiles' pants. He could feel the slight outline of abs against his own and he wanted nothing more than to let his tongue roll and dip over the valleys on Stiles' body. One of Stiles' hands were busy playing with a nipple through his shirt and he groaned when Stiles pinched it. He gave a particularly harsh thrust against Stiles' pelvis and Stiles threw his head back slightly with a groan, baring that beautifully moon-lit neck. Derek attacked it immediately, nibbling on the skin over his adam's apple, the need to mate with the man in his arms slowly taking over his mind.

"Derek- wait- we can't," Stiles' voice said breathily, but it most definitely sounded like they _could_, so Derek didn't let up. Not until he felt a hand push at his chest, and for a moment is wolf was confused: he had a warm and willing mate in his arms but said mate was currently trying to stop the inevitable mating that would take place. He succeeded in trying to squish down the wolf in his mind and he pulled away from Stiles' neck reluctantly, eyes lingering on the slightly red mark he had left. It wasn't what he had _wanted_ to leave, but it would do in a pinch.

Stiles took a few deep breaths before he fully detached himself from Derek's body, pushing the man away with a soft press, but he allowed his hand to linger on Derek's abs. He definitely did _not_ want to get riled up again until he was in Derek's bed along with Isaac, where he could get as riled up as he wished. He looked at the rubble in front of him to distract himself.

"You should rebuild." Stiles said as he looked at the large space that was left by the destroyed house. He felt Derek's body tense before it relaxed again under his touch.

"I want to," he heard Derek say. "I wanted to get a bigger pack, first. That way it wouldn't feel so… empty."

"And once I'm in? Isaac will probably be pregnant within the first few minutes of becoming pack bitch if you live up to your reputation, and the pack will get bigger with time. You could start rebuilding now- have a new pack home and everything. A place to call your own. _Ours_."

He caught Derek gazing at him with something akin to lust and longing in his eyes, something so intense it was actually a little frightening.

"Yeah," Derek said. "That sounds like a plan."

A silence settled between them for a few moments, and they stood listening to each other breathe and hearing the sound of the wind blow through the trees. Eventually though, Stiles _did_ want to get back to what he had interrupted. He saw no reason why tonight shouldn't be the night he gets mercilessly pounded into the bed- it had been _way_ too long.

"Alright, big guy," Stiles said, turning sharply and beginning to walk back towards the car. "C'mon. You've fucking to do."

"But- the bite-"

"You can give me the bite _in bed_. Oh, I have some ceremonial words to say or something right? I accept your proposal- I concede to being pack bitch- from this day forward and shall now and forever put out whenever a pack mate wants my hot body. That sound about right? Now hurry the hell up- I need to get fucked like, _yesterday_."


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys. **  
**You guys. **  
**You guys.**

**This is 200 words away from 10,000. And it is NOTHING BUT PORN (albeit badly writting porn). And it's only derek/isaac/stiles too.**

**You guys. **  
**Omg.**

**I worked on this all day because I love you. I'm still kind of reeling that this is nearly 10,000 words of porn.**

**Omg.**

**Sorry if it's stupid at times- i don't mean to be such a horribad writer :(. I really hope i did justice for you guys! And I really hope you like it all! I know there are probably some typos because this is frEAKING 10,000 WORDS. so if you see some blaring typo please let me know and i'll correct it. :) thank you guys. and i love. and thnaks for being patient! you guys are the best!**

**I hope you guys like it! and please, as alwaays, comment/critique/review!**

* * *

To say it was difficult getting back to his apartment was an understatement. Derek had to fight to keep control as he drove, both hands clenched tightly on the wheel. Meanwhile, Stiles leaned over from the passenger seat with his face buried in Derek's neck, nibbling on the skin there. His hands were threaded in Derek's hair, pulling slightly and massaging the skin there. His lips were soft on Derek's nick and he could smell the scent of arousal heavy in the car from the both of them.

"Stiles," Derek growled out when he felt a warm tongue on his jaw. He felt his claws piercing slightly into the soft leather of the steering wheel. He was fearful of pressing any heavier on the gas pedal- he was already pushing a little over 10 miles over the speed limit and getting pulled over on his way to fuck the life out of the man next to him was _not_ something he wanted to happen.

"Yeah?" Stiles' voice asked, mischievous and light. Stiles began to suck on the skin under his jaw, nibbling and biting in a way that made Derek's wolf howl. One of his hands fell from his head and trailed down his neck, fingernails scratching ever so slightly behind his ear. The touch slithered down until it reached his chest, where it rubbed soft circles over the scratchy material of his shirt before digressing to one of his nipples and flicking it lightly. Derek tensed and an unwanted gasp fell from his lips as Stiles squeezed the sensitive skin, teasing it lightly between his fingers.

Derek knew this was getting out of hand- he could already feel the familiar warmth starting to sizzle under his skin, felt himself begin to slip away as his mind was replaced by something more primal. Here he was, locked up in a veritable box that contained the sweet scent of his mate and their mixed arousals and he couldn't do anything save jumping from the car to calm himself down. He was hard in his jeans, cock pressing hard against the zipper so that much that it was almost painful, which he suspected Stiles already knew but had the decency to not touch it which, thank _god_ because if he did they would definitely have already died. He wanted so badly to just grab Stiles and pull him into his lap, sit him on his dick and fuck him into oblivion- wanted to run his hands over the skin that promised to be so soft, mark his way over the pale expanse of canvas that Stiles promised to be. But he couldn't, all because he was _fucking driving_.

"_Someone's_ got sensitive nipples," Stiles said with a light laugh. "I'll save that information for later."

"If you don't stop then we're not going to make it there alive." Derek huffed out. Stiles began to pepper light kisses on his jaw and neck, working his way to nibble on his ear lobe.

"Or you could pull over and just fuck me on the side of the highway," Stiles said. "Oh- no, wait. I want Isaac to be there too- when I get fucked. And I want to see his face when you fuck him. _And_ I want to see his dick- hey, you think he could fuck me too? I mean, since we're both _your_ mates does that make us mates by association? Is there some kind of rule against pack bitches fucking each other? Are bitches exclusively bottoms? Which hey, I don't have a problem with, but I kinda wanna see how Isaac's cock would feel inside me, ya know?"

Derek rolled his eyes and let out a groan. Stiles' words didn't help lessen his predicament- he could only imagine how hot it would be to see Isaac fucking into Stiles from behind, both of their lithe, slim, sweat slick bodies rolling into each other, soft whimpers falling from their reddened lips. Then they would beg Derek to come over, saying how they couldn't finish without their Alpha, how much they needed their mate to make them cum. Derek would comply, of course, and work his way into Isaac, sliding in until he was balls deep inside that silky heat. Then he was precede to pound into him, setting the pace as his thrusts sent Isaac even deeper into Stiles, moans coming uninhibited from both their forms. He would make Isaac cum first, let him spill his seed into Stiles' ass, then he would pull them apart and lick Stiles' hole until he came, pulling out the sweet flavor of Isaac's cum an-

"Derek!" He heard Stiles' voice scream. He snapped back to reality and immediately noticed that he had begun to swerve in and out of his lane, dangerously close to causing a collision. He corrected himself and sent a glare Stiles' way. The other man gave a sheepish smile and detached himself from Derek's form, settling into his own sit. A silence settled between them but Stiles being, well, _Stiles_, didn't wait very long to break it. He saw Stiles' hand fall to his own lap and heard the soft groan that fell from Stiles' lips as he rubbed himself through his pants, hips rising slightly to meet the touch.

"Alright, so no touchy, then, unless I wanna die. Which I don't. At least not until after you fuck me. So, uh, god Derek I _really_ wanna get fucked- it's been way too long. Really wish I could finger myself right now, man, or better yet _you_ could finger me."

"Stiles, I can' -"

"Just tell me Derek," Stiles said breathily, leaning back and closing his eyes, still grinding the heel of his palm into his crotch. "Tell me what you're gonna do to me and Isaac when we get back. I just need something to tide me over, man. _Please_."

Derek thought about no answering for a moment, considering he had almost killed them both fantasizing a few moments earlier, but then he looked at Stiles: saw the way his lips were red and puffy and parted just so, the high flush on his cheeks, the way his body was so subtly rising into the soft pressure he was pushing onto his groin, the soft breaths he let out, the erratic sound of his heartbeat, the way the skin on his neck looked so soft and tender.

"First, I would make both of you undress each other while I watched- I kinda have a thing for watching. I would watch you two kiss and explore each other's body, watch you play with each other's cocks and balls and run your hands over each other's holes- but no fingering because that's my job. Then, you two will undress me, and it'd be my turn to touch and kiss and lick while you pulled off my clothes-"

"_Fuck_, Derek."

"Then I'd lie back on the bed and I'd let you guys do whatever you wanted for a while. You could kiss me or jerk me or suck- whatever you want. I'd let you guys explore me for a while because I know just how curious you two are, let you find out what I like- because I have no intention making this fast, Stiles. I fully plan on drawing this out for as long possible, until you're both _begging _for it. Because when you two have finished exploring me- that's when _I _get to have all the fun."

"Oh my god, Derek- you- it's not gonna take much for me to start begging. If you haven't noticed I'm not very good at resisting temptation."

"Well then we'll just go until I decide you're both ready. I'm a _very_ patient person."

Derek let out a shaky breath and grabbed his cell phone, pushing it towards Stiles. He couldn't even handle his imagination right now- no way could he handle technology.

"Call Isaac." He demanded.

When Stiles opened his eyes they were glazed over and his gaze seemed somewhere far away, but he grabbed the phone with a smirk. "Phone sex?"

"Just fucking _do it_."

Stiles chuckled and quickly dialed Isaac's number, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Isaac answered after the fourth ring.

"Isaac, babe, I need you to tell Peter to make the tea." He saw Stiles raise a brow.

"The tea? What tea? Aren't you supposed to be with Stiles?"

"Hi Isaac!" Stiles said cheerfully. "Don't worry, big bad Alpha won't let me out of his sight."

"Are you-" there was a pause. "Stiles, did you say yes?"

"Did you expect me to say no?"

"Fuck- are you serious? Derek, wh-"

"Isaac." Derek growled out in a harsh tone. "Tell Peter to make the fucking tea, then get your ass in my room and wait for us. We'll be there soon. Got it?"

It took a moment for Isaac to respond, but when he did his voice was raspy and light. "Yeah, got it."

"Good, see you in a few." He reached over and ended the call, taking his phone away from Stiles. "I swear you two are going to send me on a fucking rampage."

"What tea are you talking about? Are we having a dinner party before we fuck? Because honestly I am _beyond_ desperate for your cock and I'm not afraid to beg for it."

"It's a special strand of wolfsbane that prevents the onset of pregnancy. You have to drink it or else it doesn't work as well."

"Werewolf birth control- got it. By the way dude, could you like, hurry it up? I'm dying here."

Derek rolled his eyes.

**xOx**

He was aware that he did a horrible parking job and that he would probably wake up in the morning to find his precious Camaro in shattered pieces but he couldn't find the energy to core right now. Not when the moment he was out of the car Stiles' body was plastered to him like a second skin. They had to break apart for a moment as they crossed the lobby- people were already giving them weird looks, and Derek knew it was partly because his fangs had dropped and his claws were out, not to mention his eyes were probably glowing a vibrant red. But he was honestly too turned on to care too much. He took a moment to feel bad when he pushed Stiles into an elevator and repeatedly pushed the 'door close' button just as he saw an older woman rushing to get on.

She could catch the next one.

He turned to the other man and crowded him into the corner of the elevator, immediately licking past those sinfully soft lips and delving into his mouth, sucking on his tongue as he squeezed the globes of Stiles' ass through his jeans. Stiles practically melted in his arms, closing his eyes as Derek ravished him.

They were both breathing hard when he pulled back to look into Stiles' eyes. "Stiles, are you listening?"

"The only thing I'm listening to is the sound of every ounce of shame I have left shattering because if you don't kiss me in the next five seconds I can and _will_ drop to my knees and forcibly suck your dick whether you like it or not."

"I'm being _serious_, Stiles," He growled out, shaking the man slightly.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Fine, yeah, I'm listening."

Derek heard another ding from the elevator- they were getting closer to the top floor. "I'm going to give you the bite, now-"

"The fuck? Right now? You can't wait? Dude I have heard _horrible_ things about how much it hurts-"

"Not for you it won't- it doesn't affect pack bitches like the rest of us, doesn't hurt as much. You might be a bit dizzy, and _a lot_ horny, but nothing crazy. And I need to give it to you before you drink the tea or it won't work. And plus Isaac needs your cum to change."

Stiles was giving him a skeptical look.

"You'll just- you'll be _really_ horny. Especially for me since I'm the Alpha, but once we get in the apartment it'll be a little crazy- but you just have to focus."

"Dude I wasn't focusing before and you expect me to focus now?" Stiles gave a light chuckle. "Dude, just hope I don't jump on Boyd's dick before you get a chance."

A flash of anger rushed through him at the comment. "_I _get you first. You're _mine_. Remember that. Now do you accept the bite?"

"I already told you-"

"Do. You. _Accept_?"

Stiles leaned his head back, exposing the milky white skin to Derek's eyes. "Yeah. Just do it- fuck."

Derek groaned, leaned and closer to his neck and licked there, nibbled a little bit, making the skin red before he opened his mouth wide and let the fangs sink into Stiles' skin.

**xOx**

He thought it would hurt. Which, _yeah_, it did. That first flash of pain as Derek's teeth sank into his skin was excruciating but that seemed like the blink of an eye compared to what he felt next.

He had done a little research on the change when it comes to pack bitch's, but there hadn't been much out there considering they were a little uncommon. He had steadied himself for the onslaught of horniness he would feel when the change took- but he was in no way prepared for what it actually was.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could tell the change took almost immediately. He felt it in his skin, in his bran, his heart, his _blood_. It was like something had been sleeping in his chest and all of a sudden it had been set on fire, warmth and itchiness pulsing through him like a heartbeat, waves of a hazy sensation assaulting his mind. Something told him to lean into Derek's body as the larger man held him and he listened to it because it felt so _natural_, and for the first time he could _smell_ Derek. Not just his cologne or the scent of his clothes, but the cloying, heavy, oaky scent that was the man above him and he _wanted_ it. He wanted it like burning, and he was starting to question how he could have every gone without this.

This-this, whatever it was, completely overtook him. Something formed in his mind, a fuzziness in the back of his mind that made him aware of the Alpha in the room- _his_ Alpha. He felt the connection reach out somewhere close but far away at the same time, something that screamed _pack_ at him. And then it hit him.

He opened his eyes and everything was clearer than before but he payed that no mind- it was unimportant, most definitely not as important as the man in front of him. The man that smelled perfect, he could smell his arousal and his need, could smell the heat that came from his pants, could hear the heavy heartbeat in his chest. He flung his arms around Derek's neck and pushed his face into the skin there, licking there because he needed to _taste_ it. It was salty with sweat and sweet and tangy and heavy and _perfect _so he did it again, and again and once more before he remembered there was more to Derek's body than just his neck. He tore at the buttons on Derek's shirt, ripping it open so could nibble at the skin there that was dappled with a few patches of hair.

He growled when he was pulled back up, a low and rumbling sound that he had never made before, but then a soft muscle was pushed into his mouth and he melted again, tasting the sweetness of Derek's mouth as they kissed.

**xOx**

He knew the change would happen fast, but when Stiles' eyes shifted to a vibrant violet almost immediately after he bit him, Derek knew it would be hard to keep from fucking Stiles right in the elevator. His scent changed- it was sweet before and it still was but it was something else to, something dark and a little spicy, something that called to his instincts and made him wild with want. Stiles had already torn his shirt open in his rage of lust but thankfully the elevator finally came to the top floor.

He couldn't devise a way to get Stiles to pay enough attention to walk so he hoisted the man up, wrapping his legs around his waist and Stiles flowed easily into the movement, pushing his face into Derek's neck as he carried him so that he could lick and nip at the skin there, moans and groans and whimpers falling so easily from his mouth.

"Fuck," Derek said when he arrived at the door. Stiles' scent was driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to just fuck him against the nearest wall, but he knew he had to get inside and make Stiles drink the tea. But he was faced the problem of having an armful of horny pack bitch when he needed to get the keys out of his pocket. He was about to consider kicking the door in when it swung open and he was met with the wolfed out eyes of Jackson, standing there in the doorway, chest heaving and nostrils flaring.

"You- you changed him." Jackson said, moving a bit closer. "I could smell it when you guys walked into the fucking building Derek, _God_, he smells good- just, just let me-"

"Jackson, _no_," Derek growled out. He tried to put as much Alpha in his voice as he could but Jackson seemed to ignore it. Which was understandable, Jackson was young and tended to give into his urges more often than not, and had never been around a pack bitch before. Still, the possessive part of him wanted to rip his throat out.

"He's pack bitch, Derek, you can't fucking _hog_ him,"

Stiles chose that moment to let out a strained whimper as he began to grind his crotch onto Derek's body, eyes closed and body arching in pleasure. "Please, Alpha…" Stiles' voice let out with a weak breath. "I need-I _need_, please Alpha."

Jackson was stunned for a moment but quickly moved closer even more quickly hands reaching out to touch the man in his arms. Derek , despite his immense amount of self-control, was about three seconds away from attacking when the boy was pulled back inside the apartment. Derek saw that it was Peter who was restraining him. The other's man's eyes had shifted as well and his nose was flaring- it was obvious he was just as affected as they all were, but thankfully Peter had the prudence that Jackson lacked.

"Go, Derek," Peter said in a snappy tone. "The tea is on the counter. Now _go_ before I kill you and claim him for myself."

Derek didn't take long to obey, pushing past the two as Jackson struggled where Peter was holding him against the wall. He didn't see Boyd or Scott but he could tell Isaac was in their room. He promptly walked into the kitchen and placed Stiles on the counter, trying to pull away.

"No!" Stiles yelled immediately pulling him back, hands going around his neck as he dragged him in or another kiss. "Alpha, you can't-please, I need you so bad I don't know what I'm going to do- I just. I _need you_, Alpha, please." The last words were tainted with the voice of someone who was about to cry and he could see tears begin to swell in Stiles' eyes.

"Alright, look Stiles, I'm not leaving. I just need you to drink this tea and then I'll take you into the room with Isaac and I'll fuck you as much as you want, alright? Remember what I said? I need you to focus."

Stiles looked on the verge of a breakdown before he bit his lip and looked at Derek with hardened eyes, giving a slight nod. Derek took the cue and immediately rushed to pour a cup of the tea, bringing it to Stiles and lifting it to his lips.

"Drink." Derek commanded and Stiles obeyed. Derek knew it was hot, he had almost burned his fingers pouring the stuff, but if it hurt Stiles he didn't show any sign of it. It supposedly wasn't the best tasting thing in the world but Stiles drank it easily, quickly gulping down the entire cup and placing it next to him when he finished. Derek didn't wait to pick the man up again and quickly rush to his room.

**xOx**

He pushed into his room with a ferocity he wasn't even aware that he had. He could tell he had startled Isaac, he was sitting on the bed, when the younger man whipped his head around.

"Derek, I-"

"On the bed, _now_." Derek said, letting the entirety of his Alpha-ness seep into his voice. Isaac obeyed without question, climbing his way to the center of the bed. Stiles was nibbling on his ear when he dumped the boy next to Isaac and looked him into the eye.

"Get started." Derek said. Isaac was confused for a moment before he figured it out. Stiles whimpered when he felt Derek pull away but Isaac quickly quieted the sound as he placed his lips on Stiles', tongue immediately pushing into his mouth. Stiles immediately melted into it, placing his hands on either side of Isaac's face so that he could control the kiss, eyes closed and tongue licking over Isaac's lips. Isaac moaned with it, placing himself over Stiles' body and grinding down into his crotch. Stiles moaned at that and echoed the motion with an upward thrust of his own, grinding their clothed cocks together in desperation. Stiles' scent was starting to have an effect on Isaac also, because he didn't wait very long to push his hands up into Stiles' shirt, running his fingers over the warm skin that was dotted with moles. Stiles gasped and started to lick at Isaac's jaw as they rolled their bodies together, Stiles' mouth falling to Isaac's neck and licking their, nibbling and sucking wherever his tongue could reach, leaving trails of warm wetness as he tried to take in as much of Isaac as he could.

Derek found himself rubbing his cock through his slacks because the sight in front of him was one he didn't really want to take his eyes off. The two made for the naughtiest scene that beat out every scenario Derek had imagined as they kissed each other. Isaac had begun to work his way onto Stiles' neck, running up and down the side of his body, hips rolling incessantly.

Derek groaned and tore himself away from the scene to quickly shut and lock the door- he definitely didn't want anyone interrupting. He pulled up a spare chair so that it sat closer to the bed and sat himself down, spreading his legs and rubbing himself through his pants- he was starting to leak through, a growing damp spot darkening the front of his pants. He could have taken them off but he had decided that would be their job. The scent in the room was starting to get a little out of control- now that it was locked and the door was closed their scents were building and mixing together. The smell of their arousals were intertwining in the closed space, the scent of pre-cum and the sound of whimpers and groans of pleasure were abundant. Derek called on the self-will he prided himself on and stayed in the chair so he could watch the beautiful scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Their grinding was more fervent than ever, the sound of denim against denim as they tried to pleasure themselves. Isaac had sucked several darkening bruises on Stiles' neck and Stiles had returned the favor, a particularly dark one under Isaac's left ear. Isaac pulled up for a second, licking his puffy lips and pulled of his shirt, revealing the slim body underneath. He did the same for Stiles and immediately his lips went to wrap around a pink nipple, sucking hard on the nub in his mouth. Stiles arched into it, sending out a large moan as Isaac's other hand rubbed the other nipple between his fingers. Isaac was really getting into it now, detaching from one nub to lick his way across Stiles' chest to the other one, nipping and biting wherever he could. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, lapping at it with soft kitten licks and rolling it between his teeth, groans falling from his lips as Stiles tugged at his hair. Both of them were red with the flush of arousal and it amazed him how well their bodies seemed to flow together. Isaac seemed to be mapping out a path of moles with his tongue now, drawing a line with his tongue and biting wherever he found another plot point, licking over the slight dip of Stiles' abs, leaving no inch of skin untasted.

When he was finished he kissed his way back up to Stiles' mouth and licked into it, taking his tongue in and sucking fiercely. Isaac pulled up, sitting back on his knees as he huffed, chest rising and falling. He saw Stiles open his eyes and the two looked at each for a while before Stiles pushed himself up and crawled over to Isaac.

**xOx**

Stiles was fully aware that they were putting on a show for Derek, but he was also aware that he _really_ wanted Isaac. Like, badly. Unfortunately, as hot as the whole clothing thing was- they were going to have to go.

He crawled over to Isaac and kissed him again, letting his tongue slip and slide over Isaac's as they tasted each other once more, sucking on his tongue. He let a hand fall to Isaac's crotch and he pressed a hand there, squeezing the hardness he found. He could smell the pre-cum they were all leaking, but he wanted to taste it to. He left Isaac's lips to kiss and lick his way down his chest, stopping at his nipples and sucking on them, squeezing the hard cock in Isaac's jeans at the same time. He let his tongue trail over Isaac's abs, biting and tasting everything Isaac was giving him. Isaac was thrusting into his hand now, moans falling from his lips. He licked his way down Isaac's happy trail and started to fumble with the button and the zipper, wondering if he would have to deal with any underwear.

He didn't have to wait long to get his answer: as he slid down the zipper and Isaac raised his hips enough allow him to slide his jeans down part of the way, the scent of musk and arousal and cum hit him full on. Isaac's cock sprang up from its confines, smacking against his belly with a loud sound. It was a curved thing, red and leaking pre cum from the tip, a drop slowly rolling down the side. He raised a hand to wrap around it, giving it a soft tug. A moan fell from Isaac's lips and another spurt of precum jumped out.

"_Fuck_, Stiles- I want you to suck it. Please, _please_, suck my cock, c'mon." His voice sounded wrecked and all they had done was make out. Stiles smiled and trailed the prominent vein in Isaac's cock with his eyes until he reached the heavy hanging balls underneath, swollen and swinging. His other hand came to caress them, rolling them around his fingers and tugging softly, eliciting a whimper from Isaac.

Stiles never was one for denying himself.

He poked out his tongue and gave a flick of it to the underside of the heat, getting a sample of salty-sweet liquid leaking from it. He licked it again and again, each lick becoming longer and stronger until he trailed the entirety of the underside of Isaac's cock with his tongue, tasting the heady skin there. Isaac's hands were in his hair but they weren't pushing, simply grabbing softly and massaging. He licked up Isaac's dick once more and brought his lips around the tip, suckling softly and licking around the rim of it and delving it into the slit, more pre-cum jetting out as he swallowed it. What wasn't in his mouth his ran his fingers over, making Isaac shiver as he groaned when Stiles sucked on the tip particularly hard.

Stiles liked his blowjobs to be a bit wet, so he tried to let as much saliva fall from his mouth when he licked up the sides of Isaac's cock, making it glisten and shine with pre-cum and spit. He traveled further down until he reached Isaac's balls and he flicked at them, watching as they swung with the motion. He kissed the wrinkly skin there, kissed and licked and finally sucked one into his mouth, letting his tongue prod at it. He did the same with the other one and then in an act of valor he sucked them both into his mouth at once, hollowing out his cheeks and rolling his tongue around them.

He pulled off of them with a pop and looked to Isaac, where his head was thrown back and his mouth open in pleasure. He licked up the cock in front of him again and finally took the entire thing in his mouth, pushing himself as far down as possible until his nose rested against the damp curls hair at the base of Isaac's cock. Isaac groaned at that and he felt a hand tighten in his hair. He swallowed around the dick and pulled back and went down once more, trying to get his tongue to coax more of the sweet fluid from Isaac's body.

Finally, he set up a rhythm and began to bob up and down Isaac's cock, his tongue trailing over the head and into the slit, winding around the sides and licking the sensitive skin under the head as he sucked. Isaac was rocking into it now, hands pushing down slightly on Stiles' head. Isaac was a world class leaker, pre cum was flowing form his tip in a steady stream and Stiles sucked it all down happily. His hands went to where Isaac's jeans were still partially on and he tugged.

"No-no, leave 'em on, keep going, I'm so _close_." Isaac whispered. "God your fucking mouth, Stiles…"

"Off." Stiles said, smiling at the sound of his voice- raspy and torn. Isaac whined but quickly sat up, tearing off his jeans as his cock slipped from between Stiles' lips. When he was finished Stiles pushed back down to the bed so that he lay on his back and immediately went back to the task of sucking Isaac's dick. With one hand he went to one of Isaac's nipples and rubbed there, twisting it between his fingers. With the other he went below Isaac's balls, pressed at his taint for a few moments and traveled until he was met with the crack of Isaac's ass. He pushed a finger between his cheeks until the pad of his finger rubbed against the furled skin of his asshole. Isaac jumped at that and rolled into it, but Stiles was careful to not penetrate- that was Derek's job- he just teased and rubbed at the skin there.

Before he knew it Isaac was a trembling mess, writhing in pleasure and he tried to push back onto the finger at his entrance. Stiles felt his entrance clenching and he could tell Isaac needed something in him but Stiles simply sucked harder and harder, bobbing so fast he felt that tip of Isaac's cock hit the back of his throat on every push down.

After a few moments Isaac's form went still and his whole body tensed. As Stiles sucked on the tip one last time a groan exploded from Isaac's mouth. Warm, salty liquid spilled into his mouth and he sucked Isaac through it, gulping down whatever he could, rubbing against the rapidly clenching hole he had his finger on.

**xOx**

Stiles' blowjob was _amazing_.

But for some reason, he still wasn't satisfied. He lay on his back, eyes closed, breathing heavy or a few moments after his orgasm. It was good, better than good in fact, but he still felt empty. And unwhole- like there was something missing. As exhausted as he was he pushed himself up and grabbed Stiles' face, pulling him in and pushing his tongue into his mouth. There he tasted the saltiness of his own cum mixed with Stiles' saliva and he kissed him until he couldn't taste anything else. He unbuttoned Stiles' jeans clumsily and pulled down his underwear along with it, violently tugging until they were off and they were both naked.

"You suck cock like a pro, dude. You gotta give me lessons," Isaac said breathily as he ran his fingers up and down Stiles' dick- it was near purple and heavy, leaking at the tip.

"We'll just have to practice every day until you're as good as I am." Stiles said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Definitely. Now lay back, there's something of yours that I need."

"Yeah, cool, just don't expect me to last long."

Stiles happily went back and Isaac hoped he didn't expect much of the finesse that he had so generously given: Isaac was too turned on to do more than just latch his lips around the cock in front of him. He did so and Stiles didn't seem too unhappy with Isaac's skills. Isaac decided to give Stiles the same treatment he had received: he rubbed Stiles' nipples and brought down a spit slicked finger to rub over his hole, pressing in ever so slightly with the pad of his finger. Stiles though, immediately placed a hand in his hair and pressed him down, keeping him still so he could thrust in and out of his mouth, cock banging against the back of Isaac's throat. He fucked his mouth with a rapid pace and Isaac tried to keep up as best as he could, letting his tongue run sloppily over the skin in his mouth and he sucked hard every now and then, making a groan fall from Stiles' lips. A little pre-cum was coming out and as he swallowed, he could already tell it was doing something to him.

"Aw, fuck, I'm close…" Stiles said after a few minutes. "_Fuck_, Isaac, your mouth. Get ready-I'm gonna-"

He was cut off with a groan and Isaac let his tongue run up the underside of Stiles' cock as he felt the man burst into his mouth, sweet fluid falling onto his tongue. He swallowed greedily and jacked Stiles off as he came, trying to pull out as much as he could, rubbing against the clenching hole against his finger.

After he had swallowed it all, he pulled back and felt like something he pushed him over a cliff, like he was falling and his body was rushing to catch up to him. It took his breath away- whatever was happening- but all of a sudden something felt _right_- he didn't feel incomplete anymore. Something in his brain clicked and, yeah, this is _definitely_ what he had been looking for.

**xOx**

Derek saw the moment when Isaac's body adjusted, the scent change was almost immediate. He saw his eyes flash violet and all of a sudden he seemed a lot more comfortable in his own skin, as if some wrong had been righted, as if a puzzle piece had finally fallen into place. Isaac smiled and looked at Stiles who smiled back, both of them staring at each other with their bright violet eyes. Then they both looked to Derek, watching him as if they expected something.

At some point, he thinks it was when Stiles hard started sucking on Isaac's balls, he had to stop rubbing himself through his pants in fear he would cum with the slightest touch. It had taken an incredible amount of willpower to not go over there and touch what belonged to him, be he was glad he hadn't- that was spank bank material for the rest of his life. And now the objects of his affection sat on his bed, naked and panting, satisfied but still horny as hell, flushed and smiling, cocks hard and eyes dark. If there was any time to give into his desire- now would be it.

He stood up and went over to the side of the bed, and he could tell that they wanted to touch him by the way their bodies seemed to lean towards his the closer he got. They wanted their Alpha- but they would wait for a command.

"Undress me." Derek said, smiling as Isaac and Stiles seemed to float over to where he stood at the foot of the bed.

"I call his nipples," Stiles said with a smirk.

"As long as I can have his dick."

"I want his dick too!"

"How about you _both_ have my dick at the same time. Now shut the fuck up and _undress me_."

Stiles rolled his eyes but began to unbutton his shirt from where he had left off while Isaac rose a little higher to plant a kiss to his lips. Derek smiled into it, licking into Isaac's mouth and tasting the leftover cum from Stiles' cock. He wrapped a hand around Isaac's waist and grabbed a firm globe of flesh, kneading it through his fingers. Isaac moaned and leaned into the embrace as he felt Stiles' hands finally finish his shirt, pulling it off him and letting it fall to the floor. Both of their hands immediately began to explore the broad range of his chest, warm fingers leaving teasing trails of sensation as they touched wherever they could. Isaac detached himself form the kiss and began to lick down Derek's neck, going to nibble on his ear and threading his fingers through Derek's hair. Meanwhile Stiles was set on kissing his way down Derek's chest, fingers coming to rest on his nipples. Derek shivered at the sensation and moaned when tiles began to roll them between his fingers and he let a hand come to rest in Stiles' hair and he tugged slightly.

"Can't wait for you to fuck us, Derek-" Isaac said as he rubbed his bare cock against Derek's body.

"Been waiting for so fucking long." Stiles added, licking over one of the nipples he had been playing with. He flicked it with his tongue and took it between his teeth, biting down a little and rolling it between his lips. Derek's cock jumped and he felt himself leak a little more through his pants. One of Isaac's hands went to address the problem down there, rubbing against the obvious bulge with a soft pressure. He heard the soft _click_ of his belt being undone and with a few deft hand movements Isaac was pushing down both his pants and his underwear at once. Stiles was nibbling on his other nipple, making goosebumps rise up on his skin, hands wandering over Derek's body and making him sigh in pleasure. _This_ was perfect: his two mates working on him, their mouths and hands and bodies so fantastic- he couldn't really think of anything better than this.

"_Holy fuck_," Isaac's voice slipped out. Derek opened his eyes and looked down to where Isaac was kneeling on the bed, level with Derek's cock. His eyes were a little wide. "This is the most gorgeous cock I've ever seen."

Stiles took a break from sucking on his nipples to look down. "Oh fuck."

To Derek's reluctance Stiles' mouth left his nipple as he went down to gaze at Derek hard cock. Derek knew he was pretty well endowed, but he wasn't hung like _Boyd_ or anything. He was above average, but he _was_ pretty thick.

They both seemed to just stare at it for a second- Derek was going to state they maybe they should _do_ something with it but he was interrupted by the feeling of Stiles' mouth on his cock before he could say anything else. Immediately following the sensation he felt Isaac begin to suck as his balls, licking over them with his tongue and rolling them between his fingers.

His knees buckled and he almost collapsed from the sudden sensations but he regained his composure and took a deep breath.

Stiles had just the tip in his mouth, suckling and licking around the head and it made his cock jump in Stiles' hold. He bent down and let the pink of his tongue run from the base to the top again and again, sucking on the large vein underneath as he went, playing with the foreskin between his teeth, dipping his tongue in and out of it, stroking Derek's dick with a soft but firm hand. Isaac's mouth was like a vacuum on his mouth, licking sloppily and giving a sweet, steady pressure. He placed a hand on top of both their heads as they worked him.

"Derek, you should lie down," Stiles said. Derek looked down and he could see both of their eyes were blazing brightly.

"Yeah, you most definitely should." Isaac echoed.

Derek didn't bother to question it- maybe they had some kind of pack bitch telepathy thing going on. He simply kneed his way across the bed before flopping down on his back. They both crawled after him and settled on either side.

Stiles started kissing him first, dipping his tongue in and sucking on his. Then, Isaac entered the mix also, his tongue slipping in and sort of battling against Stiles' as they both tried to lick into his mouth. He moaned because he could taste both of them at once, all their tongues mingling together and their scents mixing and if he hadn't been hard before he definitely was now. He let a hand fall to both of their asses and he groped as much as he could as they all kissed, then he let a finger fall between their cheeks and onto their holes, rubbing against the furled skin there. They moaned at the contact and the kiss got even more fierce, tongues rubbing together as they both rubbed their cocks against his sides, leaking pre-cum against his skin as they tried to drive the fingers deeper inside them. He allowed them that, pushing his fingers into both of them at once and they let out a synchronized moan as they detached from the kiss.

"Oh my god," Stiles choked up, licking his neck. Derek pistoned his finger in and out of both of them and their breathing became ragged. "Wait- I'm not finished sucking your dick yet, mister. Don't try and get out of it. As much as I want to get fucked and-_God_, do I wanna get fucked-"

"Yeah- me too. Like, yesterday, Derek- seriously," Isaac interrupted.

"I would really like to suck that dick some more."

Stiles pulled away and Isaac did so too and Derek whimpered at the loss of the perfect bodies nestled against his. But they both made up for it when he felt a pair of tongues lick up his cock and hands pinch his nipples. He moaned and shivered, shaking with the pleasure that was running over his skin.

They dove into the dual blowjob with abandon, neither one of them with finesse as they both licked up and down the large cock between their mouth. He lost track of which mouth belong to who- one of them sucked on the tip while the other licked around the base, they both moved in sloppy, wet licks up and down, up and down, a tongue poking into his slit, one sucking on his balls, another licking the sensitive piece of skin under the head. At some point they both came to the top and began to make out with the tip of his dick between them, their tongues slathering it with saliva as they kissed. He began to give involuntary thrusts of his hips as they rolled his nipples between their fingers and sucked him off like he had never had it before. He was close leaking like crazy and he could feel a tight coil of warmth settling in his stomach, the clench of his abs that told him he was almost there- way too close for his liking. He put a hand on both their heads and pulled them up, smiling when they whimpered.

"I wasn't finished," Stiles said angrily.

"C'mon Derek," Isaac whined. "Let us taste your cum."

Derek groaned at the statement but restrained himself. "Alright, who's getting fucked first?"

"Isaac." Stiles immediately blurted out, but then he blushed a little, looking sheepish.

"Stiles, you can totally go first-"

"I _really_ want to see you get him pregnant," Stiles said to Derek, staring at him with those violet eyes. "Is that weird?"

It took Derek a moment to reel himself back from the bluntness of the words. When he did though, it filled him with a powerful lust. "Fuck no." Derek said, rising up. "Isaac on your back."

Isaac smiled and looked to Stiles before he rolled onto his back, legs opening wide in inviation. Derek pulled him so he lay in the center of the bed.

"_Finally_," Isaac said with a grin. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this- can't wait to get pregnant, Derek- wanna have your babies."

Derek smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Isaac's lips before he pulled back up, looking at Stiles. "You get to sit on his face while I fuck him."

A shudder ran through Stiles when he heard the command, but he obeyed with a wobbly smile. "Fuck yes- that sounds amazing."

"_God_, I am so ready to get fucked, c'mon Derek-" But he was silenced at once when Stiles put his legs on either side of his face and settled down. There was a delay between when Stiles settled himself and when the moans began to fall from his lips.

"Oh yeah," Stiles said, closing his eyes and smiling in pleasure. "God that feels good, Isaac." Stiles began to rock back and forth, hand trailing down to his erection.

"_No_," Derek said. Stiles whimpered. "You cum when I fuck you or you don't cum at all."

Derek moved himself downward, hooking his hands behind Isaac's knees so he could lift him up. When Stiles got with the program he held Isaac's legs up and open for him, so that His clenching, pink hole was open to see.

"Isaac's really good at this," Stiles said with half-lidded eyes, rocking back and forth against the tongue inside his hole, hard cock jutting out proudly and leaking. "Like, _really_ good."

He knew Isaac was expecting to get fucked, but he also knew that he wouldn't do that until the boy was trembling underneath him- so when Derek leaned in close and licked into Isaac's hole, pulling a shudder and a loud muffled groan from the boy- he knew it would be good.

He started out slowly, just giving soft little licks over the skin, nibbling there occasionally when he felt the urge. He kissed it and sucked on the rim, licking some more and spitting as he dug in, pushing into the soft skin with his fingers a little, watching as it gave around the very tip, his fingernail catching on the sensitive skin and making the boy shiver. Then he began to lick more aggressively, sucking harder on the rim and pushing in a finger to the knuckle along with his tongue, pulling out and pushing in with synchronicity. Isaac's hole was shiny with spit now, clenching and gaping all at once, shying away from every lick Derek gave. Derek added a second finger soon enough, plunging into the silken heat of Isaac's depths, licking around where the skin was stretched around his fingers. The scent there was heavy and hot, heady and a little dark but it tasted so _good_ it was crazy. He could see Isaac's cock was leaking above him, creating a pool of pre-cum on his abdomen. Stiles still sat on Isaac's face, moaning and shivering with waning strength and Isaac ate him out.

By the time he was plunging in the fourth fingers Isaac was shaking something fierce, his chest was heaving and he could tell his breaths were heavy and harsh. He looked up to see his cock had turned a slight purple and Stiles' was almost the same shade. Isaac's hole was puffy and red now, taking his fingers easily as he pushed them in an out, ignoring his own painful erection.

"Alright," Derek said, rising up from between Isaac's legs. Stiles rolled over with a pained groan, releasing Isaac's face. There were tears in the corner of his eyes and he was whimpering.

"P-p-please D-derek, I need- I _need_ you Alpha, I want-"

"Shhh…" Derek shushed him, settling between Isaac's legs and raising them so that his ankles rested on his shoulder. "I know what you need, babe."

"Derek, I -" Stiles' voice said with a broken breath from next to him. His cock was hard and he was shivering too, two of his fingers were in his hole and he was pushing hard back onto them, trying to relieve the ache he felt.

"Stiles, kiss Isaac while I fuck him." Stiles whimpered but obeyed the order, scooting over and turning Isaac's head so he could push his tongue into his mouth.

Derek watched as they kissed, both their cocks rock hard and, shivering and trembling with need. Need for him, for their _Alpha_. He had wanted to ensure they knew that they belonged to him. Now it was certain.

His own erection was painfully hard and he was just as broken as they were- just better at hiding it. He lined himself up with Isaac's hole and he felt the boy tremble when the head glanced the sensitive skin. Slowly, he pushed in, groaning as Isaac's body took him easily, swallowing him inch by inch. Isaac gasped as he was filled with Derek's cock, the inside of him clenching for more as Derek slowly sank in, savoring the slowly heat as he pushed himself all the way. Soon enough he was completely inside, balls resting against Isaac's ass. He saw Isaac's expression, eyes wide and body tense, mouth open as he tightened around Derek's cock.

The inside of Isaac's body was a glorious thing, something he had only imagined. It was hot and wet from his mouth, clenching and soft and he had to steady himself from climaxing right then. He took a deep breath and calmed himself and pulled out, leaving on the tip in, and thrust back in in one long stroke.

Isaac's body immediately melted as he let out a relieved shudder of breath. Derek didn't stop, let himself set a hard and ruthless pace as he pounded into Isaac's body. His cock twitched with every thrust and he watched as Isaac brought a hand to Stiles' hole to help him finger himself, their combined four fingers pushing in slowly as they kissed, tongues sliding against one another in a sloppy mess. They were both out of it, crazed with the scents and feelings of each other's bodies, arousal and excitement clouding their minds. Stiles' eyes were open and his gaze shifted down as he watched Derek fuck into Isaac's hole.

Derek shifted Isaac's legs to wrap around his legs, opening them a bit further so that he could get in deeper, searching for spot that he knew would make Isaac scream. It didn't take long for him to find the prostate, just a slight switch of angle as he pushed in an the next second Isaac was screaming and moaning, claws ripping into the bed sheets as he searched for something to steady himself. His body was sweat and flushed and covered in pre-cum but he took Derek's brutal thrusts like it was the only thing he was made for, opening his legs and arching up into the thrusts with abandonment. Isaac and Stiles weren't even kissing anymore, Isaac was too far gone to focus and Stiles was too busy fingering himself while he watched as they fucked.

"D'rk-" The pathetic excuse for his name left Isaac's lips and Derek knew it was a sign that he was close, that he was about to explode form just the feeling of Derek's cock inside him. The thought turned him on even more than he thought it would and he went faster, pulling out completely and pushing back in so hard Isaac's head was bumping into the headboard, drops of sweat falling from him and onto the body below him- but he was close too, so close to filling Isaac up with his seed and getting him pregnant-so _fucking _close.

Then Isaac gave a guttural, rumbling growl that spilled from his chest as his cock jump and streams of white, milky fluid flew from his dick. His whole body tensed up and Derek could feel it in his insides as his ass clenched and that was it for Derek as well, he gave a few more hard thrusts as Isaac's body tightened and immediately a burst of untainted pleasure flew through him and erupted in his mind as he came. His vision whited out but he felt himself bend over and sink his fangs into Isaac's neck, letting out stream after stream into Isaac's body, filling him with his come, making him _his_.

He heard Stiles whimper as the last of his orgasm rushed through him and looked to see the boy with tears rolling down his cheeks, desperately seeking the release that Derek wouldn't give him. Some instinctual part of him told him he wasn't done yet and he spent a few more moments insides Isaac's warmth until he pulled out, watching as a few drops of cum ran from Isaac's hole. He licked the mating mark he put into place a few times before he detached himself.

Without a word he grabbed Stiles and flipped him over onto his stomach. He knew he didn't need to prep- they had already taken care of it. He parted Stiles' cheeks and gave one long lick before he pushed inside without warning and he moaned when Stiles pushed back into it instead of squirming away. Stiles was tight- tighter than he would've thought with all the preparation. He was clenching around Derek's still hard cock and words were falling from his lips but Derek couldn't comprehend anything except how good the body beneath him felt. He grabbed Stiles' hips and slid out and back in, going slow at first, if only to tease the boy, but soon it became too much for even him and he pushed in violently without a word, leaning over Stiles' back lick at his neck as he fucked into him, searching for the spot that would make Stiles scream- and scream he did when he found it.

Stiles was whimpering and moaning, a hand climbing back to find its way into Derek's hair.

**xOx**

He had never _needed_ it this bad before. This wasn't just lust or want or sex or anything else he had felt before- no, this was a primal _need _to have Derek inside of him. And once Derek had slid inside, huge dick pushing inside and leaving room for nothing else except _Alpha_, it all went to hell.

His mind went to pudding and all he could think about was how good it felt to have something filling his hole, to his Alpha showing him such affection. How amazing it was to feel like he belonged, right here under this strong, powerful creature that was currently pounding into his ass with abandonment. Derek's body was heavy and sweaty above him, pushing into him like an animal. He was licking the back of Stiles' neck and Stiles wanted so badly to reach below and jerk himself off to completion-but no, he couldn't. His Alpha had not allowed him to and he would come on Derek's cock like he had been commanded to. And even if he hadn't, Derek was giving it to him so good that he would have anyway.

He pushed back into every thrust, arching into the curve that Derek's body set for him. His limbs were shaky and trembling but that didn't matter, not with the scent of his Alpha and his mate and his _other_ mate drifting through the room. Derek's cock was splitting him apart as he thrusted, pushing away every thought except those primal urges that just told him to _fuckfuckfuck_.

He felt Isaac's hands on his cheeks and then he felt Isaac's tongue in his mouth, licking everywhere he could. Then, the familiar sensation started to build up in his stomach, warm and heavy feeling that was starting to spread out through his limbs. It was in his chest first, then his arms and then his fingers, it spread to his feet and his nose and lips and the back of his eyes and it was something greater than he had ever felt before. It was daring to explode inside him as his Alpha continued to pound onto that one piece of him that made him unravel, that made everything go blank, that made him breathless and speechless and witless. He pushed back into it now, because he was so close, so very very close to completion, to having the release that the explosion in his veins would give him. He was so close and his Alpha was too, he could hear it in his breathing, in his voice, could feel it in his erratic thrusts what were pushing into his too-tender hole. He wanted them to come together, he wanted them to find release together like he and Isaac had- because they were one, together, and he needed his Alpha to be with him like he was now. He was scared he wouldn't last long enough, was scared he would cum first with the way Alpha was pounding into him without a care, making him feel so good and so insane at the same time.

Then he felt a sharp bite of pain on his neck.

Finally the dynamite running through his veins exploded and he felt it burst like a star throughout his entire body, running over his skin and through his mind and vision and sight and he felt his cock jerk as he erupted onto the soiled sheet below them. Then he felt his Alpha filling him up with his seed, making him his and he almost cried because it was good- he had everything he needed now, his mates and his Alpha, and they were together and happy. He almost cried.

But the explosion in his veins was too much, and he felt his mind black out before he could.


End file.
